Une Histoire de Serpents, Tome 2
by NVJM Eonarde
Summary: Le destin n'est rien de plus qu'un scénario prévisible. Mais qui donc l'a écrit ? Une divinité ? C'est là une bien difficile question... Au travers des souvenirs d'un temps révolu, découvrez une époque qui changera à jamais la face de tout un monde... Tous personnages présents, trames innombrables, énigmes en tous genres, violence, érotisme et ridiculisation de racistes en vue...
1. Initium

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

**Une Histoire de Serpents, Tome II :**

**Le Mystère du Passé**

_**Crédits de la fiction :**_

**L'univers de « Harry Potter » appartient à Madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling, de même que le contenu des sept Tomes de son œuvre. **

**Les personnages, lieux, évènements et éléments exclusifs à ce présent récit sont mon entière propriété.**

_**Présentation de la fiction au début du tome I.**_

…

_**Ce premier chapitre du second Tome de UHDS est relativement court, mais initie une soudaine progression dans la révélation du principal mystère de l'Histoire de la Magie…**_

_**A savoir, que s'est-il réellement passé durant le Trou de l'Histoire ?**_

_**Les réponses posées par ce premier chapitre trouveront leur réponse dans l'ultime chapitre du septième tome.**_

_**XXX) Initium**_

« Ici est Poudlard, cité des Idolâtrés,

Elle n'oubliera pas la mémoire de temps qui furent siens,

Elle était jadis une nature en paix,

Mais ôtez le pauvre hère pour connaître l'ancien ! »

…

_Egypte. Trente janvier Mil neuf cent nonante trois. Plateau de Gizeh._

Cela faisait de bien nombreux jours que maints archéologues excités comme des pucelles en chaleurs tournaient comme des vautours autour de la bien étrange porte de granit noir incrustée à quelques mètres de profondeur dans la paroi Nord-Ouest de la pyramide de Kheops.

Celle-ci avait été découverte par un bien étrange hasard, lorsqu'une succession de tempêtes de sable tout particulièrement puissantes avaient décelés les blocs de calcaire blanc qui constituaient le revêtement du monument éternel.

En un rien de temps, elle avait mis les archéologues dans tous leurs états. D'un point de vue amateur, cet huis paraissait d'origine, rien que les hiéroglyphes la recouvrant de ci, de là, le prouvaient. Mais, pour les égyptologues professionnels, cela ne voulait rien dire, et pour cause : un lettre de l'alphabet Latin, un « P » doré à l'or fin, se trouvait gravé au beau milieu ! Et le latin, dérivé du grec, était apparu plus de mille années après la construction des Pyramides, et bien après l'oubli de Kheops par son propre peuple. C'est pour cette raison que les plus optimistes dataient cette découverte de deux mille cinq cent ans au grand maximum. D'autres, plus réfléchis, criaient au canular le plus complet, et s'insurgeaient que l'on ait ainsi osé détériorer l'unique merveille du monde antique encore existante de nos jours.

Pour ceux qui croyaient tenir une nouvelle découverte, déchiffrer les inscriptions hiéroglyphiques situées au dessous du « P » latin n'avait pas été bien difficile. Mais ce qu'elles avaient révélé avait jeté la suspicion parmi tous ceux qui se passionnaient pour ce nouveau mystère…

_**« Ici n'est pas Poudlard, cité du Sous-nommé.**_

_**Elle n'oublie pas la gloire de temps qui furent siens,**_

_**Elle est désormais une nature bafouée,**_

_**Mais ôtez le pauvre Hère pour connaître l'ancien ! »**_

_**« Ici repose jusqu'à l'Apocalypse le divin envoyé des dieux, le Père Créateur. »**_

_**UHDS**_

_Amérique centrale, Province du Yucatan. Dans les environs du cinq mars mil neuf cent nonante trois._

C'est dans l'antique cité Maya de Tikal qu'une bien étrange découverte avait été réalisée.

Dans cette région du monde, du fait de la proximité de diverses plaques tectoniques, les tremblements de terre étaient réguliers, et parfois même violents **(IV)**. C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux qui avait secoués, voici quelques jours de cela, les environs de la cité de pierre.

A la consternation générale des archéologues étudiants dans les environs, quelques uns des blocs de pierre se trouvant à la base de la pyramide à degrés qu'était le célébrissime « Temple de Tikal » avaient été décelés par la puissance du séisme. Un tel monument, merveille de l'antiquité, ainsi abîmé par dame nature ! Il fallait de toute urgence le restaurer, pour éviter qu'il ne se dégrade plus encore !

Cette entreprise avait bien vite été mise en oeuvre par les autorités légales, et quelques archéologues triés sur le volet avaient été choisis avec quelques maçons et architectes d'excellence afin de reconstruire les parties endommagées de la pyramide.

C'est alors que les ouvriers étaient en train de dégager les gravats à la main qu'une bien étrange découverte fut réalisée. Derrière environ un mètre d'épaisseur de roche brisée se trouvait ce qui semblait être un puits… totalement inconnu. Large d'environ un mètre, ses parois étaient constituées d'un calcaire d'une blancheur absolue.

Cette découverte secoua quelque peu les chercheurs et passionnés d'Histoire, qui se ruèrent tous sur les lieux, organisant bien vite des recherches et des explorations poussées.

Le puits descendait d'une profondeur mesurée d'exactement vingt-cinq mètres. Cela étonna d'ailleurs grandement, car les Mayas n'étaient pas censés connaître l'excellente mesure du mètre étalon.

Une fois le fond du puits atteint, l'on se retrouvait au bout d'un couloir lui aussi constitué d'un calcaire parfaitement blanc, qui s'orientait approximativement en direction du Nord-Est.

Après avoir parcourue une distance de quelques dizaines de mètres, l'on se retrouvait exactement au dessous de l'autel situé au sommet de la Pyramide à degrés… et c'est là qu'une étonnante et intrigante découverte fut réalisée.

La fin du couloir atteinte, l'on trouvait un petit passage d'un mètre de hauteur qui ouvrait sur une fosse de vingt-quatre mètres de profondeur, révélant une pièce cubique de vingt-cinq mètres dans toutes les mesures, excepté les diagonales.

A l'exact centre de cette pièce se trouvait un nouveau cube, d'exactement cinq mètres sur cinq, entièrement constitué de verre et creusé en son centre d'une petite pièce de visiblement trois mètres sur trois mètres dans toutes les mesures, sauf les diagonales. Ce dit cube semblait luire d'une lumière intérieure et éclairait doucement la pièce d'une manière chaleureuse. Il voyait ses faces êtres orientées dans les directions diagonales des points cardinaux, Nord-Ouest, Nord-Est, Sud-Ouest et Sud-Est.

Les choses les plus étonnantes se trouvaient à l'intérieur du cube et sur sa face Nord-Ouest. Gravé sur le verre se trouvait un symbolon représentant très clairement un « P » latin, sous lequel se trouvaient d'étranges vers… gravés eux aussi en l'alphabet latin, et écrits en vieil anglais.

_**« Ici n'est pas Poudlard, cité du décédé,**_

_**Elle n'oubliera pas la mémoire de temps qui furent siens,**_

_**Elle est désormais une nature ensommeillée,**_

_**Mais ôtez le pauvre hère pour connaître l'ancien ! »**_

_**« Ici repose jusqu'à l'Apocalypse le Malin mésestimé des Dieux, le Père Créateur. »**_

Et, juste sous ces vers, se trouvait un étonnant problème… un carré magique, suivit d'une petite phrase.

K-X-G-T-C

D-L-Y-H-P

Q-E-M-U-I

J-R-A-N-V

W-F-S-B-O

_**« Mon silence brisera le reflété du miroir »**_

_Mais qu'est cela ?_ Se demandèrent, intrigués, tous les archéologues qui prirent connaissance de cet étrange lieu.

Durant plusieurs jours, maintes personnes tentèrent de pénétrer l'étonnant cube de verre, qui renfermait un corps. A la stupéfaction générale, celui-ci n'était pas habillé comme les Mayas… mais bel et bien de véritables braies Gauloises faites de soie noire, et d'une tunique à la romaine faite de velours noir et argent. Ce personnage inconnu possédait des cheveux marrons qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau de la nuque. Il gardait les mains jointes sur son ventre, parfaitement immobile, et paraissait simplement endormi tant l'état de conservation de son corps était parfait. Il n'aurait pas été plus frais s'il avait été enterré le lendemain **(I)**.

Plus étonnant encore était la résistance de la matière l'entourant. A première vue, l'on pensait sans aucune peine qu'il s'agissait de verre, malgré son étonnante luminescence. Mais à seconde vue, suite à une patiente analyse, l'on devinait qu'il s'agissait de… verre. Du simple verre bien cassant. Du moins, en théorie. Car malgré l'emploi de marteaux et de burins, et même d'un marteau-piqueur par un fou furieux vite mit aux arrêts, le cube resta parfaitement intact, ne présentant pas la moindre égratignure face à la volonté de découverte des Moldus.

Ce que ceux-ci n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était la multitude de symbolons microscopiques gravés sur le verre, sur les six faces, et reliés entre eux par une multitude de « fils » de différentes couleurs. C'est d'ailleurs d'eux tous que provenait l'étrange lueur, et non pas du verre même.

Sur ordre des autorités légales, toutes les détails concernant la découverte qui avait été réalisée furent mis sous silence jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps que des recherches poussées soient réalisées pour savoir ce qu'était réellement cette étrange tombe…

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part en Chine. Le huit mars mil neuf cent nonante trois._

Jean-Pierre Pernoult et Georges Pernault étaient deux célèbres archéologues sorciers Français, connus pour leurs nombreuses découvertes dans ce pays fantastique qu'était l'Empire du Milieu. Durant les soixante années de recherches qu'ils avaient menées ensembles sans se quitter une seule fois, liés par une amitié indestructible, il avaient enquêtés sur maints trésors découverts par les Moldus, et étaient parvenus à dépouiller ceux-ci de la partie « magique » de chacune de leurs trouvailles.

Ce jour, après une pure prière avec d'impures Moldues et une juste purification d'un village sans défense, ils s'étaient finalement attaqués à la célèbre Armée en Terre Cuite. Exploitant les moindres informations récoltées par les chercheurs Moldus, ils découvrirent bien rapidement que certaines des innombrables statues représentaient non pas des guerriers classiques, mais des sorciers formés à la Guerre.

Se concentrant sur ces sculptures en particulier, ils découvrirent sans tarder que des sortilèges étaient jetés sur chacune, activables pour toute personne y injectant un peu de pouvoir magique.

L'expérience leur ayant apprit à être méfiants, ils menèrent une analyse attentive, et découvrirent sans tarder que seul l'un des sortilèges était réellement intéressant. Il s'agissait en effet d'un charme de portoloin, tandis que les autres n'étaient que des maléfices de douleur et de mort.

S'équipant de toutes leurs protections magiques, se charmant sans limite en prévision de tout piège imaginable, ils activèrent sans hésiter le sortilège… et disparurent immédiatement.

Durant le moment où leur corps voyagea dans une dimension parallèle, ils se demandèrent où ils allaient bien atterrir. Dans une fosse pleine de piques ? Cela leur était arrivé une fois, et même s'ils s'étaient convenablement protégés, n'ayant pas une égratignure, ils en avaient eut plein le cul, jusqu'au fond…

Soudain, ils réapparurent dans une salle totalement noire. Formulant immédiatement un Lumos, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux en observant le magnifique spectacle qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux impressionnés.

Ils se trouvaient sur un balcon taillé dans la roche au beau milieu de la paroi d'une grotte titanesque, telle qu'elle aurait sans peine put contenir dix fois l'Armée en Terre Cuite et être encore large. Mais ce qui retenait leur attention était le lac d'eau pure situé sous eux… à la surface de celui-ci se trouvait une flottille de minuscules navires. Il y avait là des milliers de microscopiques jonques aux voiles faites d'argent, à la coque d'or et au pont de diamant. Le tout entourait une île artificielle sur laquelle était placé ce qui ressemblait visiblement à un cercueil typique des Empereurs de la dynastie sorcière Shan. Les sorciers Chinois avaient été les premiers à fonder une pure société indépendante des impurs Moldus.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux archéologues parvinrent finalement et non sans épuisement jusqu'à la tombe. Tout d'abord, du balcon qui les avait menés sur les lieux, ils avaient dût inspecter le sol de la grotte au pied du mur qui les maintenait prisonniers de sa roche. Après avoir « endormis » pas moins de vingt sortilèges mortels, faute de pouvoir les désactiver du fait de leur puissance titanesque, ils avaient dût se léviter l'un et l'autre afin de descendre du balcon, celui-ci ne possédant ni escalier, ni échelle, ni corde, ni aucun accès quelconque. Arrivés près du lac, ils avaient tenté de se saisir d'une des microscopiques jonques de merveille, mais avaient vues chacune se désintégrer entre leurs mains. Frustrés, menant une analyse hâtive, ils découvrirent des sortilèges qui leur étaient inconnus, mais qui étaient sans aucun doute responsables de leur malchance.

Laissant de côté les jonques, espérant trouver un moyen de s'en emparer plus tard, regrettant de n'avoir pas emmené un cadavre de Moldue pour prier, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la tombe impériale en nageant dans l'eau glacée du lac… et faisant par là même se désintégrer une centaine de jonques, soit plusieurs millions de gallions, ils n'en doutaient pas.

Parvenant finalement sur l'îlot artificiel, ils se séchèrent rapidement en regrettant de n'être pas entourés par une pure étudiante en Physique qui l'aurait purement fait à leur pure place, puis engagèrent l'ouverture de la tombe. Outre un corps sous stase, celle-ci serait très certainement remplie de pierres précieuses qu'ils pourraient se mettre dans les poches… avec cela, ils se paieraient les purs services de purs médicomages qui leurs permettrait d'acquérir une nouvelle et pure virilité, puis organiseraient une grande et pure prière purificatrice, où ils purifieraient le monde en purifiant des milliers de Moldus impurs… la fortune leur était assurée, cette fois ci !

Vérifiant prudemment que la sépulture n'était pas piégée, ils se rassérénèrent en découvrant un simple sortilège de fermeture de faible puissance. Faisant disparaître celui-ci en un rien de temps, ils lévitèrent la stèle de marbre blanc les séparant de leur avenir, puis regardèrent sans attendre ce qui se trouvait dans la tombe.

Outre le corps parfaitement conservé d'un homme d'âge mûr visiblement de traits européens, il se trouvait une profusion d'artefacts magiques très particuliers… ce que l'on nommait communément des sphères de connaissances !

Lorsque des êtres magiques mourraient, si leurs capacités dans le domaine des Arts de l'Esprit étaient suffisantes, ils pouvaient créer des sphères de connaissance à partir d'un simple cristal. Il suffisait pour cela d'enchanter la pierre pour qu'elle soit capable de lancer un sortilège de légilimancie, avant de le faire s'activer contre soi-même… cela pompait littéralement vos connaissances, et vous laissait aussi intelligent qu'un poisson rouge et cultivé qu'un nouveau-né.

Un tel objet valait littéralement des centaines de millions de gallions, pour la simple raison que les personnes capables de les créer étaient obligatoirement des génies dans leur domaine respectif… et, s'ils avaient prit la peine de réaliser une telle « sauvegarde » de leurs connaissances, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama l'un des chercheurs, prit d'une soudaine impulsion avide. Mon avenir est assuré !

- « Ton » avenir ? Répéta l'autre, instantanément courroucé. Dis plutôt le mien ! Ces sphères me permettront de purement prier avec bien plus d'efficacité ! Il est hors de question qu'un crétin comme toi en bénéficie et me prive de mon droit !

- Moi, un crétin ? Ne t'es tu pas regardé, espèce de Cracmol ?

- Impur !

- Aberration !

Tout à leur chamaillerie, ils ne virent pas une main fantomatique sortir de la tombe, dissimulée par la pénombre, tendre un doigt pâle et laisser jaillir silencieusement deux sortilèges constitué d'autant de rayons, un noir entouré par un autre blanc en forme de vis sans fin…

Les corps des deux archéologues ne furent jamais retrouvés. Le lendemain, leur famille respective reçu par la poste volatile une boîte de conserve de la marque « Pures Conserves », indiquant : « porc Français purement éteint la veille ».

_**UHDS**_

_Océan Atlantique, le douze mars mil neuf cent nonante trois._

Jonasz Hoszowitsz était un célèbre plongeur Moldu d'origine Polonaise, mondialement connu pour ses magnifiques documentaires sur la faune sous-marine.

Son océan de prédilection était l'Atlantique, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il admirait sans limite la faune et la flore de cette mer légendaire, et ensuite, il espérait parvenir à découvrir la mythique cité de l'Atlantide.

Contrairement à ses collègues passionnés et certains de la réalité de la rumeur, il ne pensait pas que l'endroit se trouvait en Méditerranée, ni dans les hauts plateaux de l'océan, mais plutôt dans les plus profonds lieux.

Voici de cela quelques semaines, une nouvelle fosse sous-marine avait été découverte par ses soins inquisiteurs, et il avait immédiatement loué et équipé un puissant bathyscaphe dans le but de l'explorer entièrement. Le modèle de son engin avait déjà exploré le fond de la fosse des Mariannes, et tant d'autres, qu'il pensait ne rien craindre même s'il devait s'enfoncer à plus de onze mille mètres de profondeur.

Après plus de trente heures d'exploration continue seulement ponctuées par une courte pause, arrimé à la falaise abrupte qui constituait la paroi de la faille sous-marine, il parvint à établir un nouveau record de plongée en se retrouvant à douze mille huit cent mètres de profondeur. Et son sonar ne lui indiquait toujours pas le fond…

Excité comme une puce en s'imaginant que l'endroit porterait très certainement bientôt son nom, il s'engagea alors encore plus profondément… sans remarquer le regard braqué sur lui.

C'est après un total de trente et une heures de plongée qu'il parvint à ce qui semblait être la limite humainement accessible de la faille. La température de l'endroit avoisinait les cinquante degrés Celsius, et une lueur rougeâtre angoissante montait des profondeurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un volcan sous-marin se trouvait non loin. Il était à près de treize mille mètres de profondeur, le manteau liquide n'était donc pas loin.

Et c'est alors que le regard de ses caméras de profondeur remarqua quelque chose.

Dans la proche paroi de la fosse se trouvait une percée trop parfaitement carrée et lisse pour être naturelle. Intrigué, son angoisse plongeant jusqu'au fond du volcan, il dirigea son bathyscaphe jusqu'à l'entrée de l'endroit, où il entra sans aucune peine.

Les murs de cette grotte étaient bel et bien artificiels, recouverts de gravures étranges constituées de chiffres et nombres arabes de quelques trois centimètres de hauteur, tous ceux-ci composant un signe et étant reliés entre eux et entourés par un cercle lié à une multitude d'autres par des fils de lumière. L'ensemble brillait sans limite d'une aura argentée…

C'est alors que, à sa grande surprise, il franchi ce qui ressemblait à la paroi d'une bulle, et son sous-marin se retrouva tout soudain échoué sur une surface artistiquement pavée.

Certain d'avoir enfin découverte l'Atlantide, il analysa la pression de l'endroit, s'assura de pouvoir y survivre, mesura la température, et s'étonna de tout découvrir parfait. S'équipant immédiatement d'un masque à oxygène, juste au cas ou l'atmosphère soit viciée, il ouvrit finalement le sas de son bathyscaphe et en sortit sans attendre, sautant lestement sur le sol.

Impressionné, il vit qu'il avait effectivement atterri à l'intérieur d'une énorme bulle. Mesurant celle-ci au laser, il lui trouva un diamètre de vingt-cinq mètres étalons très précisément.

A son étonnement, le sol où il marchait n'était pas simplement pavé, mais aussi sculpté. Un bon nombre de symboles semblables à ceux gravés en dehors de la bulle étaient visibles, et se dirigeaient droit vers un escalier en colimaçon se trouvant exactement au milieu de la pièce.

Armant un fusil à pompe capable de tirer avec une grande efficacité même sous l'eau et avec une imposante pression, il s'engagea alors vers les intrigants lieux… Et si cet endroit était une sorte de « sas » d'accès à la cité perdue de l'Atlantide ? Nombre de rumeurs prêtaient des pouvoirs presque magiques à ses habitants… Ceci expliquerait cela.

Descendant un escalier de vingt-cinq mètre de hauteur mesurée et de cent vingt-cinq marches comptées, il parvint alors dans une seconde bulle fort semblable à la première… à la différence que, cette fois-ci, le côté Nord-Est possédait une porte.

S'approchant à nouveau, son angoisse éclipsée par l'excitation de la découverte, il laissa tomber son fusil au sol, et s'approcha de l'huis mystérieux pour l'étudier. Sur un panonceau d'or pur se trouvait gravée une phrase en lettres latines, et en… français ? A son grand étonnement.

_**« Le mendiant d'antan a fait son temps, il est pour lui temps de tant de patience… au temps pour moi ».**_

Mais où se trouvait-il donc ? Comment était-il possible que des Atlantes connaissent le Français ? Surtout le langage moderne. Cela était improbable, cet endroit semblant maintes fois millénaire.

Se décidant à avancer pour savoir ce qui l'attendait, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, avant d'être prit d'une étrange angoisse. Comment donc allait-il revenir à la surface ? Son bathyscaphe était échoué ! Et il ne pourrait le remettre à l'eau simplement en le soulevant ! D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait le regagner à la nage ensuite, la pression le broierait irrémédiablement !

Respirant profondément pour oublier sa peur, il se força à aller de l'avant, espérant trouver une solution à ses problèmes par la suite. Si certains disaient les Atlantes magiciens, d'autres leur prétendaient une technologie des millénaires supérieure à celle de ses contemporains, et des millénaires plus tôt… peut-être trouverait-il de quoi remonter à la surface sain et sauf.

Ouvrant alors prudemment l'huis, il se retrouva en un lieu qu'il n'aurait absolument pas pensé découvrir à plus de treize mille mètres de profondeur : une bibliothèque. Mais comment cela étaient-il possible ? Comment donc des gens avaient ils put bâtir à une telle profondeur ? Si la pression de l'eau ne les avait pas écrasés, celle de l'air leur aurait fait éclater les poumons, de par la hauteur de tunnels nécessaire pour atteindre la surface.

Peut-être cela étaient il dût à un brusque mouvement des plaques tectoniques ? Inspirés par la carte de l'Ottoman Reis, certains pensaient que l'Antarctique était au Nord de l'Atlantique Sud voici encore moins de sept cent ans. Ces mêmes pensaient que le continents des glaces s'était déplacé soudainement, en un rien de temps, parcourant des kilomètres par jour plutôt que quelques centimètres par an. Peut-être l'Atlantide avait-elle été immergée d'une façon semblable. Après tout, la faille où il se trouvait n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la dorsale océanique. Là, tout était possible, comme le prouvait l'Islande.

Entrant sans méfiance dans la bibliothèque, il ne vit pas le regard scrutateur braqué sur lui, des yeux rouges lançant d'ores et déjà des éclairs.

Tournant au coin d'une étagère d'ébène, Jonasz resta pantois quelques instants. Face à lui, à une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait ce qui était visiblement une tombe. Et quelle tombe ! Pas même Crésus n'aurait eut les moyens de se l'offrir, il en était certain. La sépulture était faite non pas d'or, de platine ou de quelconques diamants, mais d'un corail naturel qui semblait avoir été « élevé » de façon à adopter une taille prédéterminée, et à ne plus changer cela fait.

Admiratif de cette œuvre de la nature, il ne vit pas un grand serpent marin se diriger vers lui dans le silence le plus complet, se relever lestement, sortir ses crochets enduits de venin…

Durant quelques instants, le fond de la faille sous-marine se teinta de rouge, avant de revenir à son état normal de par la grâce des puissants courants de l'endroit…

_**UHDS**_

_Egypte, Le Caire. Dix juin mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

John Newton était un illustre archéologue Moldu d'origine Britannique. Descendant de son homonyme, il avait toujours considéré que sa famille devait se sentir honteuse des antécédents de celui-ci, et s'était décidé, du haut de ses trois pommes, à redorer le blason auquel il appartenait. La voie qu'il avait choisie pour ce faire était d'honorer le passé des civilisations Africaines malmenées par les négriers.

Voici de cela quelques temps, il se trouvait au Caire en voyage d'étude lorsqu'une incroyable découverte avait été réalisée dans le flanc de la pyramide de Khéops.

Il s'était bien vite avéré que cela avait été un canular complet. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il pensait au monument ou le voyait, il ne pouvait empêcher la naissance d'un atroce mal de tête et la venue d'étonnantes visions.

_Une porte en granit noir n'a rien à faire dans le flanc de la Pyramide, enfin ! Réveilles-toi, John !_

Malgré ces tentatives d'auto-persuasion qui se répétaient parfois des dizaines de fois dans la journée, l'idée qu'il ne rêvait peut-être pas s'imposait de plus en plus fortement dans son esprit, au point qu'il décida un jour de s'assurer de la réalité de ses visions.

Profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit naissante, il s'équipa pour une exploration rapide, et quitta son hôtel en catimini. Esquivant habilement les quelques personnes qui surveillaient la zone protégée des Pyramides –la zone archéologique-, il passa tant bien que mal les fils barbelés et les câbles électrifiés, le tout sous l'œil étrangement vide des caméras de surveillance.

Parvenant au lieu de ses visions après environ une heure d'une prudente marche dans une totale obscurité, il se dirigea sur le flanc qui l'attirait, et palpa un à un tous les immenses blocs de pierre.

Désespérant de parvenir à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, se traitant de fou et d'imbécile, il trébucha soudain en s'adossant contre l'un des tout derniers pan de roche… il n'y avait rien derrière lui ! Ou plutôt, il n'y avait qu'une illusion.

Bien qu'il n'en sût jamais rien, il venait par un « parfait hasard » d'esquiver le Fidélitas mis en place par les soldats du Cheik Ragnok, le dirigeant des Gobelins Egyptiens.

Grognant contre « la nature qui ne tenait pas droit », il regarda autour de lui quelques instants, aidé de sa lampe torche, lorsqu'il la vit enfin : sa vision était réelle. Il n'était pas fou ! L'espoir ravivé, toute sa douleur fut oubliée en un instant, et il se releva sans attendre.

Au moment où il posa les mains sur l'huis, il sentit une légère vibration venir de celui-ci, et se retira vivement. C'est alors que, à sa grande surprise, la masse de granit pivota sur ses gonds invisibles, et laissa voir un couloir plus noir que la nuit la plus sombre. Oubliant toute peur tant son excitation était grande, l'archéologue n'hésita pas un instant avant d'entrer, sans faire attention aux hiéroglyphes qui avertissaient d'une terrible malédiction…

Lorsque John Newton se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain midi, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et ne parvenait pas à expliquer la crasse qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Sa seule certitude était qu'il avait été béni des dieux : sur sa table de chevet se trouvait un livre incontestablement antique, intitulé en hiératique : _« Le livre de la Création »._

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

…

**I. « **Il n'aurait pas été plus frais s'il avait été enterré le lendemain ». **C'est bizarre à lire, hein ? Mouahaha…**

_**Chronologie :**_

**1993, mars**

**5/ Découverte de la tombe du Père Créateur au cœur du Temple de Tikal, au Mexique. Mort de deux archéologues sorciers français dans une tombe impériale Chinoise… Mort d'un explorateur Moldu dans ce qu'il pensait être les ruines de l'Atlantide…**


	2. Nymphomanie

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Faites bien attention, la fin de ce chapitre contient des passages choquants pour tous les âges ! Il y a du sang, des viols et des meurtres à outrance ! Vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Comme vous pouvez vous en souvenir, Léo est absent de Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, l'histoire ne parlera que des moments les plus importants. Chacun des chapitres à venir parle de quelques personnages en particulier. Bonne lecture !**_

**XXXI) Nymphomanie**

« Salut ma poule ! »

Salutations de Rajson Leiuds à la Reine d'Angleterre.

_Poudlard, Dix février Mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets étaient passés depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et la plupart des juvéniles habitants du château avaient bien vite trouvés des sujets de discussions qui leurs paraissaient bien plus intéressants que les pétrifications d'élèves et de professeurs.

Parmi nos chers amis, depuis cette période, l'ambiance était à la fête… et quelque peu à l'amour. Risquer leur vie ensemble avait considérablement rapprochés Blaise et Susan, et même s'ils n'osaient pas encore affronter le sujet, leurs camarades avaient bien compris ce que signifiaient leurs regards en coin et les rougeurs qui paraissaient sur le visage de la jeune historienne en herbe.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas en reste. La surdouée de la métamorphose avait cru être amoureuse de l'insaisissable personnage qu'était Léonard. Le surcroît de proximité avec ses autres amis et l'ambiance moins militaire lui avaient prouvés qu'elle se fourvoyait. Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine de tristesse passée à être réconfortée par les bras de son ami pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, et que le premier couple d'amoureux du groupe ne voie le jour.

Dans la joie ambiante, il n'y avait réellement qu'un seul problème préoccupant, celui qui se nommait Linra Xenger.

Après avoir été sauvée de la mort certaine que lui promettait le Père Tout-puissant, l'un des Dieux du polythéisme Sorcier, elle avait passées trois semaines dans le coma, surveillée et choyée constamment par l'infirmière de l'école, Mrs Pomfresh.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait subi entre les mains barbares du pédophile Gilderoy Lockart. Dès qu'elle tentait de s'endormir, les viols successifs dont elle avait été la victime venaient la hanter sans cesse.

Etant à la fois enfant unique et orpheline, Linra n'avait pas put bénéficier de l'amour de sa famille pour guérir convenablement. L'infirmière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour adopter une figure maternelle, mais elle ne pouvait totalement oublier son statut de guérisseuse.

Lorsque, une nuit, la jeune seconde année avait tenté de se suicider en ingurgitant une large surdose de potions de soins incompatibles entre elles, tout le monde avait eut peur que cette pauvre petite martyre ne soit condamnée. Il n'avait fallu que le travail aussi acharné que rapide du duo de potionniste que formaient le professeur Severus Snape et son apprenti Harry Potter pour qu'elle ne soit sauvée que d'extrême justesse.

Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tente de nouveau un acte aussi fou, il avait été décidé de lui faire subir un soin mental extrême : il fallait pour cela qu'un maître Occlumencien forme de puissantes barrières psychiques autour des souvenirs « indésirables » afin de couper l'accès de l'esprit fragilisé à ceux-ci. Après cela, il suffisait de soigner le psyché du patient et de lui rendre sa mémoire lorsqu'il serait capable de la supporter. Le même type de soins extrêmes avait été usité sur Harry lorsqu'il avait été libéré de la maltraitance des Dursley, et sur les rescapés miraculeux du génocide de l'Institut Durmstrang. Les sujets savaient qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave, et se préparaient plus ou moins consciemment à affronter la vérité lorsqu'elle leur serait révélée…

Ne pouvant rester coucher à l'infirmerie, il fallut lui trouver un endroit où elle pourrait vivre en côtoyant quelques camarades sans pour autant être entourée d'une foule comme dans les salles communes des quatre maisons. Et le mieux était encore le cinquième dortoir, celui qui avait été conçu par le trio d'or Léonard, Potter et Granger…

C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce jour, Hermione et Susan ramenaient leur nouvelle amie vers leur petit chez eux.

Après un trajet relativement long, Linra marchant lentement du fait de son état affaibli, les trois filles parvinrent finalement au tableau de Merlin. Celui-ci affichait des pigments aussi sérieux qu'inquiets…

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans leur salle commune, elles purent voir que les garçons, Harry, Blaise et Neville, les attendaient, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de l'endroit. Cela était une chose qu'il aurait mieux fallut éviter…

Retrouvant soudain une énergie qu'on lui pensait perdue, Linra se jeta sur le mâle le plus proche sans attendre. En un instant, elle projeta Neville au sol, et s'empressa de chercher la braguette de son pantalon pour s'emparer de ce qui se trouvait sous le caleçon.

Se débattant tant bien que mal, sous les regards ahuris de leurs camarades, Neville s'exclama :

- LINRA ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, enfin ?

Ces mots parurent déclencher comme un sursaut de raison dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

S'écartant de Neville comme s'il était devenu électrique, elle se précipita vers ses valises tout en fondant en larmes, chercha rapidement une petite sacoche aux armes de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des Sorciers, et avala sans attendre le contenu d'une fiole. A la couleur, Harry put reconnaître une potion calmante concentrée…

Cela fait, Linra resta alors sur place, et se prostra à genoux au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se serrant dans ses propres bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche… A côté d'elle, nos camarades ne savaient plus quoi faire…

Soudain, la compréhension se fit dans le cerveau de Blaise. Passionné de Défense, il avait étudiées de nombreuses créatures magiques…

- Tu es une Nymphe ! S'étonna-t-il.

Ces quelques mots firent redoubler les pleurs de la Gryffondor, tout en lui amenant une forte colère.

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle, je suis une Nymphe ! Et j'en ai marre !

Elle pleura de plus belle pendant quelques instants, avant de continuer d'une voix brisée :

- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est ! Toujours penser au sexe, toujours être soumise à des potions abrutissantes et stupéfiantes, ou à des hormones folles ! Toujours voir les garçons pour ce qu'ils ont dans le pantalon plutôt que dans le cœur ! Et ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à tous ceux qui profitent de vous, malgré tout ce que votre conscience vous dit, juste parce que vos jambes vous trahissent et s'écartent à tout va !

Parmi nos amis, personne n'osait piper mot. Tous s'imaginaient ce que cela serait, d'être forcé d'être aussi porté sur la… pratique.

C'est alors que ses nouveaux camarades prenaient pitié d'elle que Linra s'évanouit soudain. Elle allait se rappeler des différents viols qu'elle avait subits, et notamment du premier par les salariés du « Syndicat des Employés Volontaires », c'est-à-dire du marché des esclaves… alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans. Ceux-ci n'avaient eut aucun remord à l'engrosser des jours durant, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Après tout, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une impureté qui ne demandait que cela… n'est ce pas ?

Par la suite, nos camarades en vinrent à décider de ménager leur nouvelle amie. Veillant toujours à ne pas forcer ses hormones, ils feraient en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'un garçon dans la même salle qu'elle, et que celui-ci ne s'approche pas trop près. Hermione et Susan, elles, négligeraient leurs leçons et recherches pour distraire la troisième occupante de leur dortoir autant que possible.

De son côté, Harry se promit de convaincre son professeur de potion de l'aider à créer une potion calmante qui aiderait Linra sans l'abrutir ou l'endormir, tandis que Neville pensait déjà à plusieurs plantes diverses.

Que la force de l'amitié pouvait être belle… et niaise.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard. Le dix-sept mai mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Assis confortablement sur son fauteuil professoral, Arthur Weasley, Historien Sorcier de son état, menait de profondes investigations depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Son élève la plus intelligente en son domaine, la jeune seconde année nommée Susan Bones, lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'elle et son camarade métis avaient découvert à l'intérieur de la Chambre des Secrets. Lui-même avait bien tenté d'entrer dans les lieux, mais l'ouvrage traducteur qui permettait de parler en Fourchelangue, et donc d'accéder à la Chambre, avait disparu en même temps que son propriétaire, le jeune Léonard, et même le Parleur Reptilien que s'était révélé être Harry Potter n'avait plus pût ouvrir l'endroit.

Il avait néanmoins put s'en tirer avec ce dont se souvenait sa jeune élève prodige. Et cela était déjà merveilleux. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour récompenser son génie et sa bravoure dans la Chambre des Secrets qu'il l'avait autorisée à venir étudier –sous sa surveillance- certains de ses ouvrages les plus précieux, des manuscrits originaux datant de plusieurs siècles.

Ce simple fait que beaucoup considéreraient comme une punition avait littéralement rendue extatique la jeune blonde. Si elle ne respectait pas énormément son enseignant et craignait de l'offenser, elle se serait jetée à son cou pour le remercier.

Dans les quelques lettres qu'il recevait régulièrement se trouvaient de temps à autre quelques missives de la part de ses contacts de par le monde et la société des Historiens. C'est justement l'une d'elle qu'il était en train de décacheter.

_Quelle découverte a donc encore été faite en Egypte ?_ Pensa t'il en souriant discrètement, curieux.

L'Histoire magique des anciens Egyptiens était réellement passionnante –et totalement autorisée-, et nombre de ses collègues s'y trouvaient à étudier.

Assise non loin de là sur le bureau d'études métamorphosé pour elle par son professeur préféré, Susan compulsait avec passion un incunable Moldu traitant des rumeurs concernant d'anciennes créatures magiques.

Les Moldus n'avaient plus que très rarement vues de créatures magiques depuis la mise en place de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie en l'an de grâce neuf cent nonante neuf. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement observateurs, et l'un d'entre eux s'était mit en tête de répertorier les animaux et créatures fantasques que ses congénères prétendaient avoir vu de par le monde. Maintes créatures étaient aujourd'hui considérées comme disparues, ou en voie d'extinction, mais d'autres subsistaient dans la rumeur, et Susan pensait intéressant de s'informer sur elle.

_« …Les Nymphes sont des femmes qui ne peuvent donner naissance qu'à d'autres femmes. Physiquement semblables aux Vélanes, elles ne voient leur corps devenir adulte que vers leurs quarante ans pour les plus précoces, et possèdent le corps de jeunes adolescentes tout ce temps. Elles se caractérisent entre autre par une forte activité sexuelle dès le début de leur longue adolescence, libidomanie qui leur empoisonne l'existence. Elles peuvent lutter contre celle-ci au moyen d'une pratique régulière d'arts magiques développants la concentration, la patience et la maîtrise de soi, mais cela leur provoque des effets secondaires tout aussi désagréables que leurs problèmes génitaux d'origine. Entre autres, une solitude forcée pour ne pas succomber à leurs pulsions, une forte anorexie et une tendance à pleurer pour un rien. »_

Susan releva la tête de sa lecture à ce moment, songeuse, et fronça les sourcils.

_Cela me fait penser à quelqu'un_, se dit-elle. _Mais à qui ?_

Son attention fut soudain attirée par son professeur. Tournant la tête vers celui-ci, elle put le voir en train de lire une lettre… la bouche grande ouverte, comme pour gober les mouches.

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Vous allez bien ?

Le son de la voix de son élève prodigue sortit l'Historien de Poudlard de sa stupéfaction. Il releva soudain la tête, et s'excusa :

- Oui, je vais bien, Miss Bones. Un de mes amis Historiens vient de me transmettre une information époustouflante, et je dois avouer que j'ai quelque peu perdu la maîtrise de mon esprit à cette révélation.

_Une information historique époustouflante ? _Se dit Susan, de suite intéressée.

- De quoi s'agit-il, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle. Sans vouloir être indiscrète…

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, Miss Bones, rassura Arthur Weasley. C'est… c'est incroyable ! Tenez, lisez !

Sur ces mots, il fit voler sa lettre jusqu'à son élève favorite, qui put lire :

_« Egypte, le neuf février mil neuf cent nonante-trois du calendrier Grégorien. Cheik Ragnok, directeur général de la succursale Egyptienne de la Banque Gringotts à son bon ami Arthur Lawrence Weasley, Historien et Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à l'école Poudlard. »_

_« Mon cher et bon ami,_

_C'est avec une stupéfaction et une passion absolue que je t'écris aujourd'hui ces quelques lignes. Je m'excuse de suite de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, l'émotion et l'excitation générale de mon peuple m'ayant ôté notre association de la tête._

_Voici de cela une dizaine de jours, une succession de tempêtes de sable ont secoué la paroi Nord-Ouest de la Pyramide du Pharaon Koufou, et ont ébranlés certains des plus imposants blocs de calcaire blanc constituant la base de son revêtement. Derrière l'un de ces bloc a été réalisée ce qui sera sans aucun doute considéré pour longtemps comme la plus incroyable découverte archéologique magique de notre siècle : la Tombe du PERE CREATEUR !_

_Oui, tu as bien lu, et non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Il s'agit bel et bien là de ce que révèlent les Hiéroglyphes inscrits sur une impressionnante porte de granit noir encastrée à quelque mètres à l'intérieur de la pyramide._

_Pour éviter que les Sorciers Fanatiques ne détériorent ou même détruisent les lieux, mes Lìdalk et moi l'avons placé sous sortilège de Fidélitas, et les gardons jour et nuit. Nous n'avons point encore osé pénétrer dans l'endroit, autant par respect du fondateur de notre Nation que par impossibilité. Effectivement, cette porte est gravée d'une incroyable quantité de runes d'invulnérabilité et de pentacles magiques, et il y a fort à parier que ceux-ci entourent totalement la tombe._

_Nous ignorons comment il est possible que notre Créateur soit enterré ici. Nous continuons nos investigations dans nos archives de l'Âge d'Or, pour tenter de savoir avec certitude s'il s'agit bien de lui ou d'un personnage qui aurait jadis jouit du même pseudonyme. Les doutes ne sont néanmoins par permis : à elle seule, la porte est recouverte par dix-huit sortes de runes jusqu'à maintenant totalement inconnues. Et, tout en sachant que le Père Créateur est celui qui a inventée la science des Runes Magiques…_

_C'est tout autant notre amitié que ma curiosité qui me font faire appel à ton génie inquisiteur, Arthur. C'est pourquoi je t'invite à venir au Caire durant le mois de juillet prochain, pour que nous réalisions ensemble des recherches poussées sur ce nouveau mystère._

_Avec tout mon respect et mon amitié,_

_Cheik Ragnok. »_

…

Lorsqu'elle acheva sa lecture, Susan reste de longues minutes totalement sidérée, tentant plus que visiblement de s'engraisser en mouches, à l'instar de son professeur, précédemment.

- Miss Bones ? Dit celui-ci en souriant, s'amusant de la réaction de son élève prodigue et s'imaginant sa propre tête quelques minutes auparavant.

A l'ouïe de la voix de son professeur, la susnommée sursauta soudain, et son esprit passionné fit surface en un instant.

- C'est incroyable, professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle. La Tombe du…

- _Silencio_ ! Murmura soudain Arthur Weasley, pour toute réponse.

Le sortilège de silence heurta Susan sans attendre, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase.

- … ! … ! …, … !

- _Finite. Insonorus_. Pardonnez-moi, Miss Bones, mais il est certaines informations qu'il vaut mieux ne pas divulguer, même si nous sommes à Poudlard.

Susan rougit de honte à ce rappel. La discrétion était effectivement l'une des conditions de son accès aux merveilleux ouvrages de son professeur. De plus, elle non plus n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de faire une connaissance rapprochée et définitive avec le bourreau du Ministère. La censure de celui-ci à l'égard du Trou de l'Histoire et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait était absolument radicale.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-elle. Je me suis laissée emporter. Mais dites-moi, monsieur, monsieur Cheik Ragnok parle d'un « âge d'or », une certaine « époque où aurait vécu le Père Créateur ». Vous voulez dire que c'est cela que cache le Trou de l'Histoire ? Une époque de prospérité générale ?

Arthur Weasley soupira bruyamment à l'entente de la juste déduction de son élève. C'était effectivement cela… Bien que le terme de « Prospérité Générale » soit un peu exagéré.

Pour toute réponse, il leva sa baguette en un éclair, et la pointa droit sur Susan, l'air soudain menaçant… et presque implorant.

- Pour que je vous réponde, Miss Bones, il vous faudra me prêter un Serment de Sorcier Radical pour chacun des secrets historiques que vous souhaiterez que je vous révèle. Sinon, vous subirez un puissant sortilège d'oubli, et n'aurez plus le droit d'accéder à mes ouvrages.

- Il n'y a pas grand choix, professeur, répondit immédiatement Susan, vexée d'être ainsi ciblée par son professeur préféré. J'ai une absolue horreur des menaces, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas réalisées sur le ton de l'humour… Moi, Susan Emilia Bones, jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon existence de toujours garder secrètes toutes les informations historiques que Arthur Lawrence Weasley ici présent me révèlera, et que je découvrirais dans ses ouvrages, jusqu'à ce que la censure tombe ! Ainsi soit-il !

Un air d'infini soulagement naquit alors sur les traits fatigués de l'Historien.

- Merci, Miss Bones ! Dit-il. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez, et j'aurais été grandement désolé d'en venir à la force avec vous.

- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifient les allusions de la lettre ? Demanda Susan, à nouveau intriguée.

- Tant que vous ne serez pas majeure, non Miss. J'en suis désolé, mais vous y autoriser n'est pas de mon ressort. En revanche, je pourrais partager avec vous ma documentation.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, chercha quelques instants, puis sortit quelques feuillets.

- Au mois de juillet, je vais me rendre en Egypte. A l'origine, c'était juste pour des vacances, mais il faut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses. Je vais allonger mon voyage pour mener des études approfondies des mystères récemment découverts.

Il se tut un moment, sous les yeux brillants de Susan, puis reprit :

- Aimeriez-vous venir avec moi, Miss Bones ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Sa jeune apprentie avait comprise en un instant où il voulait en venir, et avait préparée sa réponse en un éclair.

- Bien sûr ! Cela m'évitera de passer mes vacances enfermées dans mes livres ! Nous pratiquerons l'archéologie ?

- Oui, mais nous passerons aussi beaucoup de temps dans des bibliothèques. Et ce ne sera pas tout non plus ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous passiez votre temps à travailler. Mes enfants Ginevra, Fred et Georges sont à ma garde et vont nous accompagner. Vous pourrez ainsi vous amuser avec eux.

- A votre garde ? Oups ! Excusez-moi professeur, je…

Un sourire triste s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de l'Historien de Poudlard, qui répondit simplement :

- Je suis fier de vous, Miss Bones. Avec vous dans son camp, La Vérité peut se permettre un espoir supplémentaire !

…

Malheureusement, il ignorait encore que la vérité était le plus complexe des mensonges.

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, le dix-huit mai mil neuf cent nonante-trois…_

Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, notre cher camarade Harry avait été adopté par l'assistant professeur de défense de Poudlard, Rémus Lupin. Si cette adoption n'avait encore rien d'officiel, ils passaient ouvertement de grands moments ensembles, parfois des fins de semaines entières.

Bénéficier d'une figure parentale qui montrait une réelle affection envers lui était tout ce qu'il fallait au petit génie des potions pour soudainement prendre confiance en lui. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il adorait réellement le loup-garou. Celui-ci était d'une grande bonté avec lui,

Néanmoins, en ce présent jour, il y avait un léger nuage qui avait prit place dans leur vie commune.

Ce matin là, au moment de la distribution du courrier, une chouette ministérielle s'était dirigée droit en direction du loup-garou professoral. Un léger regard détourné avait indiqué cela à Harry, et l'adolescent avait aussitôt cru avec espoir qu'il s'agissait de l'officialisation de son adoption. Mais l'air soudainement étrange de son potentiel tuteur l'avait surpris : celui-ci, tout au long de la lecture de sa missive, avait affiché un air littéralement stupéfait… et dérangé.

Il est vrai que le contenu de la lettre était pour le moins surprenant.

_A Mr Remus John Lupin et Mr Harry James Potter-Lupin,_

_A la demande du Sieur de Léonard, vous êtes invités à vous présenter en tant que témoins le premier juillet à venir au procès qui se déroulera au Ministère de la Magie. L'accusé sera Monsieur Sirius Orion Black. _

_Mr Lupin, Mr Léonard vous a par ailleurs obtenue une autorisation de déplacement illimité dans l'ensemble des administrations liées au Ministère de la Magie Britannique, et la régulation de votre situation d'hybride._

_Veuillez agréer mes salutations distinguées._

_Miss Amélia Bones._

La seule chose que Remus trouva à dire fut une parole hautement philosophique qui resterait pour longtemps dans les annales de l'Histoire de la science.

- Quoi ?

Lorsqu'il informa Harry de cela, il s'attendit à devoir faire face à une crise de nerfs. Mais étonnement, son fils adoptif resta parfaitement serein, ne cessant de demander plus d'informations sur le dénommé Sirius et leur passé commun. Pour un cerveau tel que celui de notre camarade, aucunement gêné par la haine, la colère ou le chagrin qui auraient put affecter d'autres, ce ne fut pas bien difficile de repérer la faille dans l'accusation. Il n'y avait pas eut de procès, pas d'interrogatoire au véritaserum, et même aucune preuve quelconque que cet homme était celui qui avait trahis ses parents.

Ce n'était qu'en privé qu'Harry insultait Léo de tous les noms d'oiseau imaginables, maudissant ses « cachotteries » et bénissant son « œil inquisiteur » qui voyait toutes les failles des lois et actions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retrouvait la maîtrise de ses dires qu'il se posait une petite question… pourquoi Léo voulait-il faire libérer cet homme ?

Léo est un génie. Et entre le génie et la folie, il n'y a qu'un pas.

_**UHDS**_

_**Faites bien attention, les passages qui suivent sont choquants pour tous les âges ! Il y a du sang, des viols et des meurtres à outrance ! Vous êtes prévenus !**_

_Vingt-quatre juin mil neuf cent nonante-trois… quelque part dans les purs sous-sols d'un pur et richissime manoir…_

- Mes purs frères, mes pures sœurs, nous sommes purement réunis ce saint et pur premier jour des pures fêtes divines pour consacrer nos nouveaux purs descendants ! Ils ont maintenant atteint le pur âge de treize ans, ou l'aurons avant la fin de la pure période des fêtes, aussi est-il temps pour eux de se choisir une pure divinité et de purement prier nuptialement pour leur première fois ! HEIL !

- HEIL ! Hurlèrent alors fanatiquement l'ensemble de ceux qui se trouvaient là.

Réunis pour ce jour purement particulier, les purs adolescents ayant purement atteint l'âge de treize ans se trouvaient tous parfaitement nus au milieu de l'immense et pure salle magiquement agrandie qui constituait la pure chapelle privée du pur Manoir Malfoy.

Les filles, purement refaites magiquement pour l'occasion, arboraient avec fierté des seins imposants et des fesses provocantes, et déliraient purement sous l'effet des pures potions aphrodisiaques dont leurs parents les avaient abreuvées. Enchaînées sur de purs autels de froide pierre noire, elles avaient les jambes maintenues écartées par une force insurmontable, et par de puissantes chaînes. Même si, dans leur état d'esprit actuel, elles l'auraient faite toutes seules...

Non loin de là, leur tournant le dos, les purs garçons affichaient une érection dominante. Eux aussi drogués de puissants excitants sexuels, ils étaient maintenus attachés à des poteaux situés derrière eux par de solides chaînes, et attendaient impatiemment ce qui allait suivre.

Tout cela se faisait alors que les adultes prenaient place eux aussi…

Les mères, toutes enceintes et en fin de grossesse, imitaient leurs filles en s'allongeant sur des autels juste en face de leurs fils, se saisissant de crucifix et d'un exemplaire du livre saint sorcier afin de réciter les pures prières lorsque leurs rejetons les engrosseraient.

Les pères tentaient de garder leur calme, debout devant leurs filles, en érection, et attendaient impatiemment que la Pontife Purificatrice, la plus haute « pure » autorité Britannique, lance la grande orgie… ou plutôt, tel que cela était purement nommé, la « première grande et pure prière collective annuelle ». Les mots changeaient tout…

Dolorès Ombrage, crapaud ayant pour l'occasion revêtu une lourde robe noire ne laissant heureusement pas voir son corps, psalmodiait maints sortilèges d'endurance afin d'aider les siens, pures personnes, à purement prier nuptialement jusqu'au moment où le soleil se lèverait le lendemain. A ce moment, les femmes étant engrossées, tout le monde finirait de fêter la prière avec la torture de près de mille moldus qui avaient été mis en élevage spécialement pour ce moment.

Tous ces Moldus, des enfants ou des adolescents âgés tout au plus de quinze ans, s'étaient vus torturer depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Pour rester amusants sans devenir dangereux pour les « pures personnes », ils n'étaient soumis à aucun sortilège de paralysie ou d'Imperium, et à aucune potion. Non, ils avaient tout simplement été privés de leurs bras et de leurs jambes, ceux-ci ayant été leur seule et unique nourriture durant des semaines. La majeure partie des adolescents en présence avaient été raflés durant le génocide de Durmstrang… a la grande déception des « Purs », il n'y en avait qu'un millier en provenance d'Allemagne ou de la péninsule Ibérique, le marché Britannique ayant été mystérieusement pillé.

Placé juste à côté de Draco Malfoy, tous deux totalement nus, Ronald Weasley réfléchissait. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, le blond et son géniteur l'instruisaient secrètement sur les pures traditions des Pères et des Mères. Il va sans dire que tant de bonté lui avait infiniment plut. Principalement la possibilité de purifier le monde. Il n'avait jamais tué, mais massacrer les salopes moldues qui attendaient terrorisées au fond de la salle lui plairait grandement, il en était certain. D'autant plus que, s'il parvenait à lancer un sortilège de mort ou d'extinction sans endommager le corps, il pourrait emporter celui-ci après l'avoir fait transformer en poupée sexuelle. Ainsi, en l'enfermant dans une malle magiquement agrandie, il pourrait prier dans son corps même en étant à Poudlard. Les salles d'eau des dortoirs n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour cela, mais bon…

L'achèvement des psalmodies du crapaud humanoïde fut le déclencheur de l'orgie pour tous les bestiaux excités à l'extrême.

Soudain détachés, excités par les corps « purement parfaits » de leurs mères, sœurs et amies, les fils perdirent toute retenue, sautèrent sur leurs concubines et les pénétrèrent sans attendre, les faisant hurler de joie de se faire engrosser par de « purs descendants ». Elles avaient attendu cela pendant tant d'années… celles qui avaient plusieurs fils ou frères se faisaient même prendre par tous en même temps.

Les pères, quelque peu plus calmes, avaient en un seul mouvement ingurgité une large dose de potion d'endurance sexuelle, avant de se placer au-dessus des corps enfiévrés de leurs filles et de les déflorer en un seul coup, pénétrant celles qu'ils avaient procréées dans le seul but de « prier nuptialement ». Il va sans dire qu'ils étaient fiers de leurs filles, et qu'après les avoir fécondées de leur semence enthousiasmée, ils échangeraient leur place avec un camarade, avant de se diriger vers une seconde fille, une nièce, une voisine ou quelconque… du moment qu'ils « priaient », cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa mère étant une infidèle, Ronald n'avait pu bénéficier d'elle pour « prier » pour la première fois. Il lui avait donc fallu faire appel à une purificatrice de bas rang, une adolescente de quelque quinze ans qui passait ses journées à permettre à ses camarades masculins de « prier » en elle tout en récitant, folle de pur plaisir, maintes pures prières aux Pères et aux Mères.

Narcissa Malfoy ressentait son fils prier en elle avec une vigueur impressionnante. Elle l'avait certes formé théoriquement tout au long de son enfance, lui avait fait boire de grandes quantités de potions de croissance sexuelle, l'avait encouragé à prier en solitaire dès que possible… mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si bon. Désormais, elle en était sûre, elle prierait avec lui quotidiennement autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas de fille, mais cela n'était pas un problème. Il disposait d'une purificatrice qu'il avait lui-même formée depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. La jeune fille, le temps aidant, était devenue femelle en chaleur, et avait permises ses « prières » quotidiennes sans jamais faillir. Il était sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait plus engrossée que sa propre femme. Du moins, à en juger par le nombre de fois qu'il avait dut la faire avorter.

Ejaculant soudain en sa pure partenaire, il se retira après avoir déversée sa semence, alla jusqu'à l'autel où psalmodiait Ombrage, remercia les Pères et les Mères, et avala une gorgée de potion aphrodisiaque avant de revenir « prier », sa vigueur de nouveau prête. Autour de lui, ses camarades et leurs fils faisaient de même sans cesse, tous n'hésitant pas à échanger leurs partenaires ou à « prier » avec elles à plusieurs.

Draco Malfoy se considérait une nouvelle fois comme extrêmement chanceux d'avoir été réparti dans la maison Serpentard. Ainsi, même en étant à Poudlard, il pourrait inviter dans son dortoir ses amies, et organiser ainsi des « prières » collectives comme celle à laquelle il participait en ce moment.

Quelle jouie il ressentait…

Comme cela était à chaque fois, l'idée de prier aux Pères et aux Mères était bien vite oubliée, la seule chose qui importait pour tous les bestiaux était de copuler, de « baiser » sans retenue, sans s'arrêter un seul instant jusqu'à l'épuisement complet et l'impossibilité de continuer. Les pères montraient aux fils les préférences de leurs mères, les rejetons appliquaient celles-ci avec plaisir et sans hésiter… les filles écartaient les jambes en appelant leurs pères et leurs frères à venir tous à la fois prier avec elles…Dans la chapelle sorcière, tous les hommes engrossaient toutes les femmes, et celles-ci appelaient les mâles à venir « prier en elles à plusieurs ».

_**UHDS**_

_Vingt-cinq juin mil neuf cent nonante-trois. Au même endroit…_

Le soleil était levé depuis maintenant de nombreuses heures, et dans la chapelle sorcière, les pures personnes ayant purement prié la veille étaient actuellement l'une dans l'autre –le mot convenant parfaitement-, endormies en des masses humaines souvent difformes.

La première personne à se réveiller fut Ronald Weasley. Son esprit revenant au monde, il analysa rapidement ce qui l'entourait et s'aperçut que lui et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient tous les deux dans le corps brisé d'une enfant Moldue qui ne devait guère avoir plus de huit ans. La tête de celle-ci, entassée dans un coin avec celles de tous les autres « jouets », regardait de ses yeux vitreux de cadavre ce qui était jadis son corps…

« Priant » une nouvelle fois afin d'atténuer les effets des potions excitantes, il réveilla de ce fait son voisin, qui l'imita, et ce fut rapidement une réaction en chaîne qui rappela à la réalité la totalité des pures personnes.

Les mâles retirèrent leurs virilités épuisées du corps de leurs filles, de leurs cousines, de leurs sœurs, de leurs tantes ou de leurs nièces, et les femmes laissaient les pères, frères, fils, neveux ou oncles s'épancher en elles avec joie une nouvelle fois, avant de se relever, les jambes tremblantes mais l'esprit serein et satisfait du devoir accompli. Après tout, pas moins de mille immondices moldues avaient été sacrifiées, la veille, et elles n'avaient pas été en reste avec les garçons…

Ce second jour de la saison des fêtes religieuses était celui qui avait été choisi pour la « divine et pure procréation collective ».

Ce que peu de gens savaient en dehors du cercle de fanatique, c'est que les Pères et les Mères, les quinze dieux et déesses du polythéisme sorcier, avaient réellement existés, voici de cela des millénaires. En leur temps, ils étaient considérés comme de véritables génies de la nécromancie, et avaient de ce fait développés maints sortilèges et charmes dans ce domaine. L'un d'eux, tout particulièrement écoeurant, avait été mis au point afin qu'ils puissent procréer rapidement leur pure descendance, dans le but de purement dominer le monde …

Ce sortilège accélérait la vitesse de gestation des femmes, et faisait passer celle-ci de quelques neuf mois à seulement… deux.

C'est le dix-huit août mil neuf cent nonante deux, le jour de la création du parti « sang-pur-sang », que la première procréation générale avait été réalisée. Autrement dit, cela avait été une habituelle « pure » prière orgiaque, avec juste les sortilèges contraceptifs en moins.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas moins de quatre « fournées » d'enfants qui avaient été réalisées, chaque femme enceinte accouchant en moyenne de pas moins de trois enfants. Le nombre de sorciers au sang-pur avait d'ores et déjà été doublé dans les îles britanniques, et était en passe de l'être sur le reste du continent.

Dire que des enfants étaient nés était réellement osé. Il serait plus juste de dire que des machines à tuer avaient été créés.

Effectivement, les rejetons n'étaient pas considérés comme tels. Mis en élevage, soumis à maints enchantements nécromanciens, leur corps était forcé de grandir plus rapidement que leur esprit, celui-ci étant rempli d'une pure propagande au moyen de légilimencie.

En moins de trois ans, ce serait des adolescents qui commenceraient fanatiquement un intensif entraînement magique, et participeraient à l'effort de reproduction.

A l'âge de six ans, ils seraient devenus des adultes prêts à purifier le monde par tous les moyens, entités vivantes dénuées de toute émotion.

La vitesse de reproduction obtenue était telle que les prévisions estimaient que le nombre de sang-purs, actuellement de quelque cent mille de par le monde, aurait été multiplié par pas moins de cent en dix ans, soit plus de dix millions de soldats mortels prêts à tout pour massacrer ce qui n'était pas « purement pur »…

Y compris à envahir le monde Moldu à un contre cent. La magie aidant… **(I)**

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part, à un certain moment._

- Je m'ennuie, Sœur, soupira une voix grave.

- Tu te plains depuis six millénaires, Frère, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu t'en lasses, répondit une autre voix, féminine. Apprends donc à t'occuper…

- Je m'occupe, Sœur, tu sais. J'ai violé dix-sept petites filles ce matin, mais cela ne m'a guère changé les idées. Même les décapiter ne m'a pas distrait.

- Et baiser avec moi ne te suffit donc pas, Frère ?

- Pff, tu es toujours plantée sur les sexes de nos autres Frères. Ah, si seulement nous avions le moyen de revivre nos Purifications d'antan, lorsque les Impurs n'étaient pas encore terrorisés et se défendaient…

- Tu as quelques pays réservés qui commencent à reprendre vie, alors ne te plaint pas, je t'en prie ! Les miens sont vierges d'habitants depuis plus de cinq cent ans ! Va, viole les enfants, les femmes, torture quelques bébés, décapite les hommes, je ne sais pas… Imagine !

- Ce n'est plus amusant. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'avoir un Ennemi digne de ce nom. Mais depuis la fin des Purifications, c'est le calme plat. Tu crois que l'on devrait atténuer la mémoire des Impurs pour qu'ils oublient leur frayeur de Nos personnes ?

- Pff, trop compliqué. Je préfère encore me faire baiser par nos Frères. Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

- Avec Nos Sœurs Jardinières et Transformistes. Ils sont au moins cinq sur elles. Tu ne les entends pas hurler de plaisir, depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je croyais que c'était un serviteur qui se faisait torturer ! Nous y allons ? Tu dois bien avoir les bourses pleines de semence, non ? Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas réchauffé le ventre avec !

- Si tu veux, ce sera tout de même mieux que ces pauvres esclaves…

L'Inconnu saisi alors d'une main le cadavre de la petite fille qu'il était occupé à utiliser pour se masturber, et la souleva nonchalamment afin de retirer son sexe démesuré de son corps désarticulé. L'Inconnue, elle, fit un signe de la main afin de décapiter les deux Apollons qui s'activaient dans son vagin et son anus, puis bût un peu de leur sang avant de voler leurs âmes et de relever leurs corps morts pour une prochaine partie de décapitation post-mortem. Ensemble, Elle prenant place sur Sa virilité, ils se rendirent à l'étage inférieur tout en dépeçant gaiement une servante innocente qui se trouvait là. Prenant elle aussi place sur le tas de restes humains entreposé dans un coin, elle servirait pour le repas du soir… ou serait transformée en poupée à branlette pour l'Un ou l'Autre des Frères, avant d'être « relevée » pour procréer inconsciemment des esclaves dans une quelconque sapiculture **(I)**.

Arrivant là où les cris de plaisir de deux de leurs Sœurs résonnaient, ils purent voir avec un sourire de joie qu'il y avait environ un millier de petites filles et de petites garçons d'élevage terrorisés qui étaient forcés de les regarder copuler tous ensemble. Tous « élevés » depuis au plus huit ans… Certains, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait leur arriver dans quelques instants, avaient préféré se suicider en s'étouffant de leur langue coupée à coups de dents, ou en se tranchant les veines avec leurs ongles. Quelques-uns s'étaient ouvert le crâne contre le mur, recouvrant de leur sang frais les séculaires épaisseurs de plasma. Tout un chacun ignorait que cela ne servait à rien. Face aux quinze plus puissants et sadiques Nécromanciens qui soient, la douceur de la mort n'était d'aucun secours…

_**UHDS**_

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_

_**UHDS**_

_**Comprendre Léo**_

Léo est un personnage très complexe. On me reproche souvent de l'avoir fait trop dur à comprendre. Alors voici de quoi, j'espère, vous aider…

Premièrement, que sais-t-on sur lui ? Attention, n'hésitez pas à prendre mes explications au mot près… (Retord jusqu'au bout, et oui) ^^

**1991**

- Il est arrivé au Royaume-Uni le dix-sept mai. Il a été accueilli par les Sang-pur, en tant que second « Messie » envoyé par leurs Dieux.

- On le retrouve fin août aux mains de Rossignol, qui le libère d'un laboratoire où il a été torturé pendant plusieurs semaines. Il est bon de noter qu'il est décrit comme ayant « des fils plein la tête ». _**Autrement dit, son cerveau a subit des expériences qui ne l'on pas laissé indemne.**_

- Il est entré à Poudlard le premier septembre. A partir de là, il adopte un caractère contradictoire : froid, amical, sadique, nauséeux à la vue du moindre mal, fidèle, traître… _**Cela s'explique du fait des troubles qu'il subit à cause des « pures » expériences des sorciers. Qui s'en sortirait indemne ? Il y a une autre raison à ce comportement, en rapport avec son identité, mais il vous faudra attendre un petit peu pour la connaître. (Si je n'ai pas commencé par publier l'histoire de sa torture, c'est pour des raisons de logique… qui aurait lue une fiction qui commence ainsi ?)**_

- Lorsqu'il rencontre le tableau de Merilin, il semble le connaître.

- Il ignore ce qu'est « Noël », jusqu'à ce que ses amis lui expliquent.

**1992**

- Il tue Quirrel sans aucun remord, tout en prononçant des mots étranges.

- Il s'avère qu'il a dérobé la pierre philosophale en cours d'année, visiblement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. L'on ignore néanmoins ce qu'il en a fait avant de la rendre.

**1993**

- L'on découvre qu'il est devenu ami avec Lyghim, le basilic femelle de la Chambre des Secrets, depuis la moitié de la première année. Cette reptile est-elle réellement ce qu'elle parait être ?

- Léo s'intéresse de près aux Mystères des Secrets de la Chambre, et révèle qu'ils ont été conçus par son ancêtre, le Père Créateur. Mais son intérêt n'est pas dût à une passion de l'histoire, contrairement à Susan…

- Il annonce à Luna (et seulement à elle) avoir compris l'un des mystères de la « Légende des Quatre ». Vous aussi ?

…

Après cela, Léo disparait de la circulation. Pourquoi ? Justement parce qu'il a compris « La Légende des Quatre ».

_**Rappel de quelques mystères entourant Léo :**_

- Son identité (est-ce un rappel ?)

- Son âge (a-t-il réellement treize ans ?)

- Sa famille (on en connaît plusieurs membres, mais que sont-ils par rapport à lui ?)

- Sa forme animagus (On sait qu'il en a au moins une, mais quelle est-elle ?)

- Ses buts (sans commentaire) ^^

- Ses rapports avec Luna (que veut-il faire d'elle ?)

Je pense que cela suffit… d'autres infos arriveront dès que Léo reviendra à Poudlard.

_**L'identité de Léo sera progressivement révélée dans les trois derniers chapitres de ce second tome. Néanmoins, elle est déjà devinable ! Comment ? En lisant les premières lignes du tout premier chapitre du premier tome…**_

_**UHDS**_

_**(I) **__Un délai de dix ans__**… cela ne tomberait-il pas justement pour une « pure guerre d'une purement grande envergure » ?**_

_**(II) **__Sapiculture :__** mot inventé à partir de « Sapiens », désignant un élevage d'Homo Sapiens.**_

_**UHDS**_

**1993, Février**

**10/ Linra Xenger est accueillie au sein du cinquième dortoir de Poudlard. Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Susan et Neville apprennent qu'elle est une Nymphe.**

**1993, Mai**

**17/ Arthur Weasley est mis au courant des étonnantes découvertes archéologiques réalisées en Egypte. Il en informe Susan et l'invite à un voyage avec Ginny, Fred et Georges.**

**18/ Remus et Harry apprennent que Sirius Black va avoir droit à un procès… à ce moment, aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonne la perfidie de Léo.**

**1993, Juin**

**24/ Premier jour du nouvel an Sorcier. Révélation de ce qui se passe dans leur communauté « grandissante ».**

**A ce moment de l'histoire, un passage sur les Pères et les Mères révèle leur talent de Nécromanciens.**


	3. Manigances dans l'ombre, IV

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Ce chapitre a la particularité de ne parler que de Rajson Leiuds. La raison étant que ce personnage a fait son travail, il n'apparaîtra plus qu'en de rares occasions (Dès le chapitre prochain, pourtant… allez me comprendre).**_

_**Je vous laisse deviner le pourquoi du comment !**_

_**XXXI) Manigances dans l'Ombre, IV**_

« Mouahaha ! » (Leiuds, durant l'un de ses moments de solitude.)

_Londres, Chemin de Traverse. Le Seize Janvier mil neuf cent nonante-trois, tôt le matin._

C'est dans une luxueuse bâtisse habilement dissimulée sous sortilège de Fidélitas qu'un bien répugnant spectacle était en train de se jouer…

Là, dans un ensemble composé de maintes salles magiquement agrandies, se trouvait le marché aux esclaves de la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière.

Voici de cela seulement quelques semaines, celui-ci avait reçu un arrivage de marchandise en provenance directe de l'Institut de Durmstrang. Précisément neuf cent vingt-huit adolescents et adolescentes étaient parqués dans des enclos remplis de selles et empestant l'urine, sans rien d'autre à manger qu'un quignon de pain rassis chaque jour… si leurs esclavagistes y pensaient. Munis de colliers de chiens serrés à l'extrême, ils subissaient automatiquement de quotidiens sortilèges de douleur, même lorsqu'ils étaient « obéissants ». C'était là un excellent moyen de les garder dociles.

Sur les presque mille adolescents et jeunes adultes ayant ainsi été emprisonnés, déjà près de la moitié avait succombé, par faim, maladie, torture ou suicide. Qui accepterait de mener une vie d'esclave ?

Leurs cadavres, placés sous sortilèges de stase, étaient pour la plupart exposés, accrochés aux murs par des clous. Tandis que les garçons morts servaient véritablement de sac de boxe et de cibles, pendus au plafond par des crocs de bouchers, les filles décédées étaient refaites magiquement et vendues en tant que poupées gonflables à des libidineux sans aucune morale moderne ou conscience.

Les autres prisonniers ne dormaient guère plus de deux heures par jour, cauchemardant sans cesse du terrible souvenir de l'anéantissement de leur glorieuse école, et du génocide infantile qui y avait eut lieu. Et, lorsqu'ils étaient par trop fatigués pour rêver, alors ils se réveillaient l'un l'autre, ou étaient torturés par leurs tortionnaires.

Aucun pleur ne se faisait jamais entendre. Les pauvres victimes ne voulaient pas être torturées plus que nécessaire, et de toute façon, plus aucune d'entre elle ne possédait de larmes, ou n'avait les forces nécessaires pour en verser.

Pauvres enfants, à l'innocence envolée…

S'ils n'étaient pas achetés, aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait plus de deux mois supplémentaires.

- Maître des Esclaves, s'exclama pompeusement un client en s'adressant à l'un des marchands de chaire humaine, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison il y a tant de femelles de cet âge ?

L'enclos des captifs dits des « Jeunes Adolescentes » était effectivement plein à craquer. Les pauvres jeunes filles, totalement nues, étaient obligées de rester constamment debout, tant elles étaient serrées les unes contre les autres.

- Nous avons reçu un fort gros arrivage récemment, et nous avons aussi perdu notre meilleur client, Monseigneur, répondit l'Esclavagiste. Mr Lockart nous en prenait une dizaine par semaine, mais il a été emprisonné…

- Dix par semaine ? Mais qu'en faisait-il donc ?

- Et bien, pour certaines, il s'amusait seul, et avec d'autres, il conviait des amis pour faire des orgies sexuelles.

- Il devait fort bien s'amuser, dites-moi…

- Je le pense aussi, Monseigneur. Ces demoiselles sont toutes garanties vierges, ou remboursées ! Et c'est de la qualité de premier choix. Nous les vendons aussi avec des sortilèges caractériels, si vous préférez les légumes ou bien les chats sauvages.

- C'est très intéressant… Mais, dites-moi, votre marchandise ne dispose pas de beaucoup d'espace. Les couples que vous avez constitués sont parqués dans… un mètre cinquante carré ?

- C'est cela, Monseigneur, vous avez l'œil. Mais sachez que nous sommes particulièrement généreux. Le marché Italien les place dans une cage de un mètre seulement, les obligeant à rester constamment debout, et le marché Espagnol fabrique des couples de deux mâles et trois femelles, afin d'augmenter les chances de reproduction. Et ils ne disposent pas de plus d'espace que les Italiens.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas leur donner un minimum de vêtements ? Un pagne, au moins.

- Monseigneur, les garder nus permet d'exciter leurs hormones. Et puis, les animaux ne portent pas de vêtements, ils ne savent pas à quoi cela sert.

- Hum, Et bien, je vais commencer par en prendre cinq de chaque au naturel, histoire de les tester. Si je suis satisfait, vous pourrez me compter parmi vos clients les plus fidèles.

- Vous ne regretterez pas votre achat, Monseigneur, s'exclama l'esclavagiste, ravi. A quel nom dois-je graver leurs colliers ?

- Notez donc… _Rajson_ _Enu_ _Leiuds_.

A l'ouïe de ce nom, le marchand de chair humaine stoppa tous mouvements et se figea net.

- Rajson Leiuds ? Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour vous servir ! S'exclama le vieux chewing-gum mâché en arborant un sourire anthropophage. Messieurs, faites votre travail !

Et, à ces mots, il leva sa baguette, révélant l'invisibilité d'une cinquantaine de militaires Moldus armés jusqu'aux dents.

Usants de pistolets électriques paralysants et de fusils à fléchettes soporifiques, ils n'eurent absolument aucun mal à neutraliser la trentaine de Sorciers et Sorcières présents sur les lieux, avant même que ceux-ci ne pussent réagir d'une quelconque manière.

_Bien_ ! Pensa le premier Ministre Moldu. _Il ne reste donc plus qu'à faire le nettoyage !_

Et, ce pensant, il leva sa baguette vers les nouveaux prisonniers, et profita du regard étrangement lointain de ses soldats pour dire :

- Sorcières, Sorciers, au nom du Conseil de Pôdlad et des lois de sang, Moi, Rajson Enu Leiuds, Président auto-élu en fonction, vous déclare coupables de crime contre l'Humanité et de Génocide. Pour ces raisons, je vous condamne à mort !

_Et voilà pour la paperasse ! Maintenant…_

Sans attendre un seul instant, il s'exclama, souriant diaboliquement :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

_**UHDS**_

_Dans les environs du vingt-cinq février mil neuf-cent nonante trois, quelque part… dans un lieu à la fois inconnu et très connu…_

Solidement enfermé dans de profonds sous-sols, le dénommé Rajson Leiuds et sa mystérieuse épouse Elodie d'Aiglefins étaient occupés à mener un travail véritablement titanesque depuis maintenant de longues semaines.

Le seize janvier dernier, le membre de l'Illustre famille des Léonard qu'était le vieux chewing-gum mâché ici présent avait délivrés du marché aux esclaves du Royaume-Uni Sorcier un total de quatre cent vingt-huit adolescents et jeunes adultes rescapés du Génocide de Durmstrang et capturés par Les Assassins.

Sur ce nombre, à son grand regret, une trentaine n'avait pas put être sauvée, déjà agonisante ou bien trop affaiblie pour avoir la moindre chance de survivre. C'est sans parvenir à verser la moindre larme qu'il les avait libérés de leur souffrance en leur envoyant la missive d'ultime mauvaise nouvelle qu'était le tristement célèbre sortilège d'Avada Kedavra… Il espérait qu'ils lui en seraient reconnaissants, là où ils se trouvaient désormais.

Parmi les quelques quatre cent survivants, la majeure partie était des jeunes filles ou des jeunes femmes, et la plupart d'entre elles, malgré parfois leur jeune âge, se révélaient enceintes, violées par leurs camarades masculins placés sous Imperium ou tout simplement transformées un temps en poupées sexuelles par leurs bourreaux.

Dans le plus grand secret, ayant fait en sorte que leurs tortionnaires croient à leur mort dans les pires souffrances, il les avait toutes et tous amenés ici, chez lui, et les avaient dissimulés dans un grand bâtiment totalement clos. Là, déployant le savoir médicinal qu'il avait jadis acquit au cours de longues recherches et études, il avait entreprit un travail titanesque, littéralement « créatique** (II)** », à la mesure de l'immensité de son illustre ancêtre le Père Créateur.

Il s'était fixé pour but de réécrire une complète vie à chacun des enfants ici présents. A toutes et tous, il ferait croire qu'ils avaient toujours eue une enfance heureuse, une adolescence douce dans une école de magie fictive, et surtout qu'ils avaient eut tout cela grâce à lui.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser de sa bonté. Il faisait certes tout cela réellement pour les aider, mais il ne négligeait pas pour autant la moindre opportunité lui permettant de mener à bien ses plans. Et quels projets ! Dominer le monde, ce n'était pas rien…

Avec sa douce épouse, il avait décidé d'une telle action des années auparavant, et ils avaient ainsi eut le temps de « rédiger » un grand nombre de vies fictives. Mais, malgré leur talent en la matière des Arts de l'Esprit, manipuler ainsi tant et tant de personnes ne se faisait pas en un court laps de temps. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils opéraient, ce n'était qu'une centaine d'enfants qui avaient été guéris et envoyés aux bons soins d'une personne de confiance qui pourrait les aider à construire leur nouvelle vie.

Rajson Leiuds était aussi connu sous le nom de code de E1, et était le dirigeant inconnu d'une organisation secrète répondant au nom de « L'Ordre de la Magie ». Un tel nom était assez osé, mais, dans l'esprit de son créateur, il convenait parfaitement bien.

Le second de cet ordre, le dénommé M1, ou Rossignol, aussi connu sous le nom de Jules d'Aiglefins, était le seul à connaître l'identité réelle de Rajson Leiuds, aussi bien son ascendance que tous ses secrets. Du moins, le croyait-il. L'expérience avait apprise au chewing-gum mâché à ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, pas même à sa propre personne. Elodie d'Aiglefins, si elle était profondément amoureuse de son mari, savait parfaitement que celui avait des secrets de première importance qu'il ne lui révèlerait jamais, mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas, pleinement compréhensive. Après tout, les enjeux étaient énormes.

Lorsque je dis que Rossignol était le seul membre de l'Ordre de la Magie à connaître l'identité réelle de Leiuds, cela n'est pas totalement vrai. Une autre personne savait qui il était réellement… ou, du moins, savait pour qui il se faisait passer. Il serait plus juste de dire que cette personne connaissait les deux identités dont usait le vieillard comédien pour l'application de ses plans...

Cette personne était connue de nos soins sous le pseudonyme de Ve1, et répondait socialement au nom de Marie Delacour. Vélane de son état, elle était l'une des personnes les plus influentes de la scène politique sorcière Française, grâce au simple fait qu'elle se faisait passer pour une Sang-pur. Ceux-ci étaient bien souvent totalement dupes de sa comédie, et les autres acceptaient son mensonge en échange d'avantages financiers.

C'est dans l'un de ses immenses manoirs Français des environs de l'Auvergne que cette illustre vieille dame âgée de cent douze ans accueillait dans le plus grand secret tous les enfants sauvés par Rajson Leiuds. Là, aidée par un grand nombre des siennes, elle reprenait totalement l'éducation des pauvres hères, afin de leur donner un avenir précis.

En théorie, il était prévu que toutes et tous bénéficient d'une éducation magique et Moldue la plus accélérée possible grâce à des sortilèges de mémoire leur implantant de force dans l'esprit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Le but très clair était de former de véritables soldats de réserve, qui répondraient à l'Appel dès que celui-ci retentirait, et qui combattraient alors jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Bien entendu, outre la mission dirigée par Ve1, les Vélanes n'oubliaient pas leur propre intérêt, à savoir : permettre la survie de leur propre espèce en faisant fi de leur utilité dans l'Art du Potionnisme. C'est pour cette humble raison que les jeunes hommes, dès qu'ils atteignaient leur majorité à dix-sept ans, se voyaient être « testés ». S'ils étaient considérés comme ayant une jugeote mentalement suffisante, considérant les Vélanes pour ce qu'elles étaient réellement et non pas pour leur physique provocateur ou leur utilité culinaire, alors ils se voyaient être « choisis » par une jeune Vélane de leur âge, qui s'évertuerait, au moyen de divers philtres d'amour et d'une cour constante, de leur faire accepter une durable vie en couple avec elles. Un tel « amour » pourrait être considéré comme n'étant pas moral, mais au stade de vie où elles en étaient, les Vélanes n'en avaient absolument cure. Et puis, elles avaient tout de même leurs propres règles. Si le jeune homme choisi ne tombait pas amoureux d'elles malgré l'usage de philtres d'amour, alors elles le laissaient aller et le « refilaient » à une amie jusqu'à ce que le mâle trouve chaussure à son pied.

Regardant régulièrement tout cela en cachette au moyen de sortilèges espions, Leiuds ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire avoir des crampes aux joues à force de se retenir de sourire. « Le » Plan prenait forme…

Si les Vélanes savaient que leur action censée être secrète était totalement prévue…

_**UHDS**_

_Londres, BBC, studios de retransmission politique. Le vingt-neuf février Mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Il était à la fois juste et légitime de se demander qui était, ou plutôt, « qu'était » Rajson Enu Leiuds.

Tout du moins, c'était là la question que se posaient ses différents adversaires depuis son arrivée subite dans le monde politique, quatre mois précisément avant les élections qui l'avaient propulsé au-devant de la scène mondiale.

_Récapitulons, _se dit Christopher Howard, le principal dirigeant de l'opposition. _Il apparaît du jour au lendemain en disant aux quelques journalistes l'écoutant qu'il se présente aux élections. En seulement trois jours, il parvient à remplir les conditions légales pour se présenter, ce qui est fait. Il mène alors une campagne d'enfer, et est présent sur tous les fronts. Certains disent qu'il était à deux endroits en même temps, et pensent qu'il use d'un sosie, ou qu'il a un jumeau. Ensuite, il grimpe dans les sondages à une vitesse phénoménale, atteint presque les octantes pourcents d'opinion favorable, et est élu haut la main dès le premier tour des élections. Alors, plus personne n'ignore qui il est. Ses méthodes dérangent grandement aussi. D'abord, il s'habille sans respecter le protocole. Il est même venu en tenue de sport à sa prise de fonction avec la Reine ! Mais cela semble plaire au peuple. Sa façon de faire de la politique politicienne est étrange, aussi. Il n'hésite pas à hurler après ses administrés en public, les faisant parfois pleurer, il se met à déclamer des poèmes de son cru ou des chansons dans ses discours, tout comme il peut passer tout un meeting à raconter des âneries. Il ne tient même pas compte de ce que dit l'opinion publique ! La popularité est tout de même la première chose qui décide du revenu d'un politicien, donc la plus importante. Ses actions sont aussi fort étranges. Il arrive juste au moment où l'Angleterre va prendre la présidence de l'Union Européenne. Un hasard ? Ce n'est pas possible. Dès qu'il est arrivé, il a rétabli le service militaire de trois ans et a mis tous les chômeurs dans les usines d'armement. Il dispose d'un talent d'orateur certain, et beaucoup le comparent déjà à Hitler. Tout le monde lui dit que la dette devient faramineuse à une vitesse titanesque, mais il semble s'en moquer. Les membres de son gouvernement sont inconnus aussi ! Personne ne les connaissait auparavant, et aucun d'eux n'est d'ailleurs Anglais, ou au moins ne l'a été un temps. Le Ministre des Affaires étrangères ne parlait même pas l'Anglais en arrivant à son poste ! De plus…_

- Bonjour, Mr Howard, dit alors la voix d'un homme âgé.

Le Penseur releva la tête et put voir l'objet de ses pensées, Rajson Leiuds, lui tendre une main amicale de ses deux mètres de haut, tout en lui souriant narquoisement.

- Vous êtes prêt à vous faire lyncher ? Demanda t'il, anéantissant la hargne de son adversaire alors que le public de l'émission entrait dans la salle.

- Oui, répondit C. Howard. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, vous verrez ! Vous n'êtes plus rien dans les sondages !

Seul un sourire malicieux lui répondit. Leiuds gagna sa place, où il se mit à étudier divers documents, entouré par ses conseillers et lèches-cul. Cette fois-ci, il était venu vêtu convenablement, en complet politique, comme cela se nomme dans le « milieu » de la corruption professionnelle.

- BIENVENUE A TOUS DANS CETTE NOUVELLE EMISSION DE « POLEMIQUE POLITIQUE » ! S'exclama alors la voix amplifiée du présentateur aux dents de baleine, suivie de la présence à l'écran de la présentatrice à moitié découverte.

Après tout, la nudité féminine est un moyen efficace d'avancer, dans le monde politique et journalistique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les top-modèles intelligents comme des poissons rouges sont en haut de la scène, et les talentueux physiquement ordinaires aux poubelles…

- NOS INVITES DU JOUR SONT MESSIEURS CRISTOPHER HOWARD, PREMIER REPRESENTANT DE L'OPPOSITION, ET MR RAJSON LEIUDS, PREMIER MINISTRE !

Des hurlements et des sifflets s'élevèrent immédiatement de la salle.

- Vos gueules ! Eructa Leiuds avec un regard noir, en prenant son micro. Et toi, la baleine, va droit au but !

Sans rien répondre, le présentateur chercha du courage dans le décolleté plongeant et la minijupe de sa collègue présentatrice. Puis, le visage rouge, l'entrejambe transformé en Everest, il reprit, plus modérément :

- Mr Leiuds a proposé le débat auquel vous allez assister afin de mettre fin aux différentes interrogations dont lui et ses actions sont l'objet. Mr Christopher Howard, ici présent…

- ABREGE ! Hurla Leiuds.

- MR HOWARD, disais-je donc, reprit la baleine sans relever l'interruption, est le représentant envoyé par l'ensemble des partis unis de l'opposition, afin de poser un ensemble de soixante-deux questions à Mr Leiuds.

- Va donc continuer à bouffer le plancton de tes secrétaires, la baleine ! Eructa Leiuds en prenant le micro du journaliste et en le traînant hors de l'estrade. On va continuer sans toi, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire ! Et emmène ta poupée gonflable gonflée !

Ne parvenant pas à résister à la poigne d'enfer de Leiuds, le présentateur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quitta le plateau sous les rires ou les acclamations de soutien du public.

- Commencez, Mr Howard, pria Leiuds en reprenant sa place.

- Hum… bien. Mr Leiuds…

- Je connais mon nom, Merci bien. Première question.

- Restez poli, je vous prie ! Voici donc. Dès votre première journée de direction du pays, vous avez annoncées des mesures drastiques et très controversées. Alors que les impôts des classes populaires ne changeaient pas, les grands groupes industriels et les classes aisées ont vus leurs taxes tripler, voir plus. Peu de monde s'y est opposé, mais cela risque de faire fermer de nombreuses entreprises employant nombre de personnes. Pouvez-vous expliquer votre action ?

- Très facilement, Mr Howard, répondit Leiuds. Ma raison est que j'ai besoin d'argent. Plus d'argent qu'il n'y en a en Angleterre, plus encore qu'il n'y en a dans les caisses de l'Europe entière. Et les chômeurs qu'il y aura sans aucun doute seront reconvertis dans un délai maximal de deux mois. Question suivante.

- Cette réponse n'est guère satisfaisante, Mr Leiuds, dit C. Howard. Pourrions-nous avoir plus de précisions, s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup baffer mes administrés.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup frapper mes administrés.

- Euh… Monsieur Leiuds, ce n'était pas là ma question…

- Non, mais c'est ma réponse.

Ces quelques mots étonnèrent grandement la salle et les téléspectateurs.

- Pardon ?

- Vous venez avec vos questions, je viens avec mes réponses. C'est équitable ainsi, non ?

Un regard noir accompagnant ces propos, Howard se résigna à continuer sur la voie engagée. Il avait Leiuds en face de lui, ce qui en soi était un miracle. Malgré ses méthodes malpolies et controversables, il fallait bien avouer quelque chose : Cet homme rompait totalement avec les traditions politiciennes en vociférant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- Bien, dit Howard. Avant d'aller plus loin, pourriez-vous nous en apprendre plus sur vous ? Vous apparaissez de nulle part, parvenez au pouvoir en seulement trois mois…

- En bref, je suis mystérieux, reprit Leiuds. Je m'attendais à une telle question.

Il fouilla alors dans sa mallette, et prit une feuille qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur.

- Lisez ceci à haute voix, je vous prie, et montrez-le à une caméra, Mr Howard.

…

_Bilan annuel de santé de Mr Rajson Enu Leiuds. Année Mil neuf cent soixante-deux._

_La santé physique de Mr Leiuds est excellente. Aucune maladie, carence ou addiction à déplorer. La pratique du sport est régulière, l'alimentation à tendance végétarienne est très variée et surveillée._

_La santé mentale de Mr Leiuds n'est pas aussi bonne. Il a des tendances violentes, en témoignent les deux bras cassés du médecin l'ayant examiné. Il semble aussi être sujet à des hallucinations et moments d'oublis et d'inconscience éveillée._

_Mr Leiuds a une voix cassée du fait d'une ancienne infection à la gorge, et semble avoir été atteint d'un cancer désormais vaincu au niveau de l'estomac._

_Il n'y a aucun autre problème de santé à déplorer sur ce monsieur, son médecin ne pouvant désormais en dire autant de lui-même._

…

Le bilan de santé resta affiché à l'écran environ une demi-minute, avant de soudain disparaître…

- Nous allons maintenant passer une page de publicité ! S'exclama le présentateur aux dents de baleine, en réapparaissant à l'écran.

_Le Théâtre Royal de Londres accueillera ce soir, et jusqu'à la fin du mois, le merveilleux ténor septuagénaire Jules d'Aiglefins, dit le Rossignol, qui nous interprétera « Hamlet » ! Sa voix d'or enchantera_

_crouic bzzt_

- Pas de temps à perdre ! Hurla la voix de Leiuds alors que l'image apparaissait brouillée à l'écran. Je me fiche du financement de ton émission, la baleine ! Paie la de ta poche ! Dégage !

L'image se rétablit soudain en même temps qu'un étrange son se faisait entendre, et tous les spectateurs purent voir avec hilarité le présentateur bouffeur de plancton essayer de retirer sa tête encastrée dans une caméra mise légèrement hors service par sa présence.

- On reprend ! Question suivante ! S'exclama Leiuds à l'encontre de Christopher Howard, tout en se rasseyant.

_Pitié, dieux de tous horizons, venez à mon aide ! _Pria ce dernier, avant de reprendre courageusement :

- Mr Leiuds, quelles mesures comptez-vous prendre pour mettre fin aux mystérieux meurtres en série qui ont lieu dans l'ensemble du pays, et qui nous plongent tous dans une peur constante ?

- Les coupables seront trouvés, jugés et pendus dans les trois jours, promit Leiuds.

- Mais… la peine de mort est abolie, en Angleterre.

- Plus pour longtemps. Les prisons sont déjà surpeuplées, et cela va empirer lorsque les criminels seront arrêtés. Faire le ménage ne fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Des hurlements s'élevèrent alors à nouveau dans le public, et devant bien des téléviseurs. Leiuds venait de relancer un vieux débat, qui ne devrait sans doute pas s'éteindre de suite…

- Pour en venir à la question suivante, Mr Leiuds, dit fortement Howard dans le but de calmer la salle. Nous avons put remarquer à déjà plusieurs reprises l'existence de fonds de plusieurs milliards classés Secret Défense. Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Mr Howard, ignorez-vous la définition du secret-défense ? Questionna froidement Leiuds. La seule chose que je puis vous dire à ce propos, c'est que cet argent est investi pour le bien de notre peuple.

- Evidemment, mais cela ne nous dit pas où…

- Mr Howard, vous avez longtemps voulu m'avoir sous la main pour me poser des questions ! Alors maintenant que je suis ici, en face de vous, arrangez-vous pour que j'y reste ! QUESTION SUIVANTE !

Seul un soupir général répondit au vieux chewing-gum mâché, vite suivit d'une tout aussi collective résignation. Il n'était donc venu que pour répondre à leurs questions de cette façon ?

- Mr Leiuds, vous n'êtes élu que depuis le début du mois de septembre dernier, et pourtant votre côte d'opinion favorable n'est, selon les sondages, plus que de trois pourcents…

- Encore ? S'étonna sincèrement Leiuds, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux durant un instant.

- Cela vous étonne ?

- Au vu des réformes que je prends, je suis effectivement intrigué. Quel genre d'incapacité mental peut donc être satisfait de mon travail ?

- Je pense que vous prendrez rapidement des mesures pour changer cela, Monsieur Leiuds ?

- Effectivement, dès la fin de la journée je m'emploierais à ruiner les espoirs de ces derniers fous.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à franchir les lèvres de Christopher Howard. Ce type était dingue ! Il n'était pas un politicien, mais un apoliticien ! Il n'en avait réellement rien à faire de l'opinion du peuple, et donc de ses rentrées d'argent !

Si le leader de l'opposition n'en menait pas large, le public de la salle exprimait toute sa colère et son indignation par le biais de sifflements et d'insultes bien placés.

- VOS GUEULES ! Répondit poliment Leiuds.

Ce cri du cœur n'apaisa pas un instant la salle.

- Mr Leiuds, reprit difficilement Christopher Howard pour calmer l'ambiance –une fois de plus-, pouvez-vous nous dire pour quelles raisons vous avez choisi de faire de la politique ?

Le silence s'étendit de nouveau dans la salle et devant les téléviseurs à l'entente de cette question. Bien que peu important, ce point était sujet à de vives polémiques.

- Mes raisons ? Demanda Leiuds, l'air soudain extrêmement sérieux. Êtes-vous réellement sûr de vouloir les connaître ?

- S'il vous plaît, Mr Leiuds, pria poliment C. Howard.

- Mes raisons sont de l'ordre d'un devoir familial centenaire, répondit l'arthritique irritant en se levant.

Il se dirigea alors au milieu du plateau télévisé, avant de dire d'une voix douce :

- Pour ceux qui, comme moi, parviendrons à ne pas pleurer après cela, qu'ils sachent que le monde se portera mieux sans eux.

Et, à la stupéfaction générale, il entama alors une chanson…

_Pour les enfants du monde entier_

_Qui n'ont plus rien à espérer_

_Il voulait faire une prière_

_À tous les Maîtres de la Terre_

_À chaque enfant qui disparaît_

_C'est l'Univers qui tire un trait_

_Sur Son espoir pour l'avenir_

_De pouvoir nous appartenir_

_Il vit des enfants s'en aller_

_Sourire aux lèvres et cœur léger_

_Vers la mort et le paradis_

_Que des adultes avaient promis_

_Mais quand ils sautaient sur les mines_

_C'était Mozart qu'on assassine_

_Si le bonheur est à ce prix_

_De quel enfer sont-Ils nourris ?_

_Et combien Lui faudra-t-il payer_

_De silence et d'obscurité_

_Pour effacer dans les mémoires_

_Le souvenir de Leurs histoires ?_

_Quel testament, quel évangile_

_Quelle main aveugle ou imbécile_

_Peut condamner tant d'innocence_

_À tant de larmes et de souffrances ?_

_La peur, leur haine et leur violence_

_Ont mit le feu à tant d'enfances_

_Son chemin s'est hérissé_

_De misère et de barbelés_

_Put-Il convaincre un dictateur_

_D'écouter battre un peu son cœur ?_

_Put-Il souhaiter d'un saint régnant_

_Qu'il pleure aussi de temps en temps ?_

_Pour les enfants du monde entier_

_Qui n'ont de voix que pour pleurer_

_Il voulait faire une prière_

_À tous les Maîtres de la Terre_

_Dans vos sommeils de somnifères_

_Vous, qui dormez les yeux ouverts_

_Laissez souffler pour un instant_

_La magie de Son cœur d'enfant_

_Puisque l'on sait de par le monde_

_Faire la paix pour quelques secondes_

_Au nom du Père et pour Noël_

_Que la trêve soit éternelle_

_Qu'elle taise à jamais les rancœurs_

_Et qu'elle apaise au fond des cœurs_

_Leur engeance et leur cruauté_

_Jusqu'au bout de l'éternité_

_Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un pouvoir_

_Mais le cœur rempli d'espoir_

_Et de chansons pour aujourd'hui_

_Qui sont des hymnes pour la vie_

_Et des ghettos, des bidonvilles_

_Du cœur du siècle de l'exil_

_Sa voix s'élève un peu partout_

_Et fait chanter les gens debout_

_Vous pouvez fermer vos frontières_

_Bloquer vos ports et vos rivières_

_Mais Ses chansons voyagent à pied_

_En secret dans des cœurs fermés_

_Ce sont les mères qui les apprennent_

_À leurs enfants qui les reprennent_

_Elles finiront par éclater_

_Sous le ciel de la liberté_

_Pour les enfants du monde entier..._

_**(I)**_

Le silence dans la salle n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi grand si Leiuds avait subitement entamé un Strip-tease. A sa place, C. Howard avait perdue toute sa hargne, et il lui fallut réaliser les plus grands efforts qui soient afin de ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Dans le public, ainsi que devant chaque poste télévisé et à côté de chaque radio, bien peu de monde osait parler. Une fois encore, Leiuds avait surprit à sa manière. Il n'avait pas une voix très agréable, mais il chantait a peu près juste, et… il avait mit tant de passion, de hargne et de souffrance dans cette chanson… A ce moment-là en Angleterre, le nombre d'éponges en essorage devait sans doute avoir été multiplié par plusieurs milliers.

Sans plus attendre, Leiuds sauta de l'estrade au beau milieu du public, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle en attrapant au vol la pulpeuse femme blonde qui lui servait de secrétaire. Personne ne s'opposa à ce départ précipité, et l'émission fut bien vite achevée.

Les jours suivants, l'on annonça la disparition inexpliquée de Christopher Howard. Il fut retrouvé loin de l'Angleterre par des journalistes friands de scandales, qui achevèrent de l'anéantir politiquement, tels des vautours tournants autour de leur proie. Ou, plutôt, tels des mauvais journalistes, vivants de polémiques et de viagra, répétant -sans se lasser et en se secouant les bourses- les mêmes nouvelles inintéressantes.

La popularité de Leiuds monta de nouveau à un niveau exceptionnellement haut, et il fallut le retour à la semaine de six jours et de cinquante heures pour que l'effet de l'émission prisse fin aussi brutalement qu'il avait soudainement daigné commencer…

_**UHDS**_

_Italie, quelque part dans la Banlieue de Rome. Entre fin décembre mil neuf cent nonante deux et fin février mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Les humbles habitants des quelques villages situés au Nord-Ouest de la Cité Eternelle n'auraient jamais put imaginer que leur agréable vie serait un jour totalement chamboulée.

Tout avait commencé voici maintenant deux mois. Du jour au lendemain, un dénommé Charles Lewis, un Britannique, avait achetés tous les terrains d'une large zone située au Nord-Ouest de Rome. Tous, sans exception, et à n'importe quel prix. Il avait littéralement prit possession de près de cinquante hectares de terrain. En pleine banlieue de leur capitale, le prix à déverser était absolument faramineux, mais l'inconnu avait payé en liquide et sans discuter les sommes demandées. Et en parfaite légalité, en plus.

Tout cela avait fortement remuée la tranquillité habituelle des lieux, mais toutes les rumeurs à ce sujet s'étaient bien vite taries. Ce n'est que voici un mois que l'Affaire, comme tous la nommaient, avait commencée. Un matin, alors que les villages alentour s'éveillaient tranquillement sous le soleil naissant, une titanesque armée d'engins de chantier était arrivée, accompagnée par des milliers d'ouvriers à l'air fort étrange. Ils parlaient parfaitement l'Italien, mais au vu de leur couleur de peau, grisâtre, ils étaient sans grand doute étrangers. Indésirables, donc.

En l'espace de seulement une semaine, cette armée d'ouvriers avait littéralement ravagé le paysage de la région en creusant une impressionnante fosse de près de cinquante mètres de profondeur, sur la totalité des cinquante hectares du dénommé Charles Lewis. Comment diable avaient-ils put réaliser cet exploit fantastique était la question qui remuait toute les lèvres. Et où diable une telle quantité de terre et de roche avait-elle été emmenée ?

Ensuite, les Inconnus, comme ils étaient appelés, avaient coulée une incroyable chape de béton d'une étonnante épaisseur, de près de trois mètres. Tout le monde le savait, pour la simple raison que la boisson des bistrots du coin rendait les ouvriers prolixes…

Mais, par la suite, il n'y eut plus aucune nouvelle, pour la simple raison que le titanesque chantier s'entoura d'une clôture totalement hermétique à sa mesure, et que tous les ouvriers élirent domicile dans des camps constitués à l'intérieur du terrain.

Passé cela, et durant deux semaines, seul l'intense boucan retentissant du chantier avait fait parler de lui. Puis, la veille, l'incroyable s'était produit… petit à petit, à quelque deux hectares de la clôture du terrain, l'on pouvait observer, lorsque l'on se tenait sur les hauteurs des environs, une immense construction qui s'élevait dans les airs à une incroyable vitesse, et qui était recouverte d'une masse de terre amenée par une nouvelle armée de camions. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un titanesque bunker, une véritable forteresse bâtie pour de biens obscures raisons.

La palissade du chantier mystérieux tomba bien vite elle aussi, et fut remplacée par une succession de grillages impressionnants qui arboraient d'inquiétants panneaux… L'un d'eux était le drapeau Britannique, l'autre arborait les couleurs Françaises, l'autre l'étendard Italien, et le dernier… prévenait de la présence d'un champ de mines tout particulièrement garni. De folles rumeurs allèrent aussi bon train lorsque l'on put voir apparaître, du jour au lendemain, un grand nombre d'armements modernes, des batteries anti-aériennes, d'imposantes antennes radar, et même, en plusieurs endroit, ce qui paraissait être des silos de lancement pour des missiles tactiques…

Ce que les habitants effrayés des environs ignoraient, c'est que la même chose s'était simultanément produite en France, dans les environs de la ville de Bordeaux.

C'était à cela que les fonds classés secret défense de Rajson Leiuds avaient servis. Mais qu'étaient ces impressionnantes constructions ?

_**UHDS**_

_Le deux mars. Londres, siège politique de Rajson Leiuds._

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, le vieux chewing-gum mâché connu de nos soins sous l'anagramme citée précédemment était occupé à enfin daigner accomplir ses fonctions ministérielles… en lisant le journal du jour. Il était accompagné en cette difficile tâche par son mystérieux camarade Rossignol.

- Alors voyons… « Mécontentement dans les usines », « Colère dans la rue », « grogne dans les sondages », « courroux de l'opposition », « la majorité de Leiuds réduite à fleur de peau »… « Nous voulons la démission de Leiuds ! », « Leiuds, dehors ! »…

- Et bien dit moi, s'exclama le piaf, l'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu es populaire ! Tout cela dans un seul quotidien ! Tu penses faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème ?

- Hum, oui… je vais commencer par augmenter les impôts, puis j'enverrais la police réprimer les manifestants. Ce n'est que de la bonté, après tout, je les encourage à rester chez eux plutôt que de s'exposer au froid de l'extérieur. Ma générosité me perdra.

- Je sais bien que ta sévérité est nécessaire, mais ne va pas trop loin non plus, E1. Il ne faudrait pas provoquer une révolution.

- Bah, au pire j'envoie l'armée. La majeure partie a été inconsciemment placée sous Imperium et serment inviolable…

- Hum… que penses-tu des nouvelles actions de Scrimgeour ?

- Qui ça ?

- Le ministre de la magie… tu sais, le roux.

- Oh oui, le roi des corrompus !

- Exactement. Tu vas réagir à son annonce ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Laissons-le prendre confiance et croire qu'il devient tout puissant. Nous pourrons nous en débarrasser le moment venu… tout en marquant durablement les esprits des sorciers.

- Oui, si tu le dis…

- Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, Rossignol. Prends un peu de repos ?

- Non, je vais bien, j'ai fait la grasse matinée jusqu'à cinq heures du matin.

- Tu ne te prives de rien, profiteur…

- Que veux-tu, répondit le Piaf avec humour, mon mandat a été interrompu, je suis censé être porté disparu, alors j'en profite ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre, tu as choisi ce qui t'arrive.

- Je ne me plains pas le moins du monde, Rossignol. J'ai juste envie moi aussi d'un peu de détente. Je n'ai plus aucun prisonnier à torturer depuis que j'ai fait pendre le dénommé Rookwood. Rends-toi compte, je n'ai fait martyrisé personne depuis ce matin !

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, tu vas avoir de généreuses livraisons dans quelques temps. Nos « agents » travaillent à rechercher quelques proies intéressantes.

- Qu'ils se dépêchent donc ! J'en ai vraiment assez d'attendre.

- Allons, je te connais, je suis sûr que tu vas toi-même partir en chasse ce soir !

- Oui, mais tout de même… je ne puis qu'agresser mes victimes, pas les enlever pour en disposer à tous moments ! Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable !

- Mais tu vas tout de même les transformer en légumes… non ?

- Malheureusement non, Le Plan requiert la plus grande discrétion possible sur la présence de personnes magiquement puissantes, autres que celles déjà connues. Je ne pourrais que leur casser quelques os après les avoir assommés d'une série de coups de poings. Pour faire croire qu'un Moldu est coupable…

Soudain, une petite sonnerie retentit, et le Piaf dit en se levant de son siège :

- Je te laisse, ma chère fille m'appelle. Je dois aller faire le papy gâteau !

- Allons, va, veinard ! Je dois aller m'occuper de cette maudite paperasse !

- Bonne continuation, alors, nargua Rossignol en luminoplanant.

- Grumble. SECRETAIRE ! AU PIED !

Dès que le dénommé E1 eut hurlés ces mots, son rôle de premier ministre insociable retrouvé, une pulpeuse jeune femme blonde aux formes et à l'habillement provocants se dépêcha de venir lui obéir docilement…

…

Là où il se trouvait, Rossignol repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami de longue date. Il s'inquiétait grandement de l'impatience que traduisaient les actes et les paroles de celui-ci, craignant que, dans une pulsion soudaine, il ne mette en péril l'application du « Plan », et ne fasse ainsi échouer des décennies d'un travail acharné…

…

L'échec était toujours un risque, mais ce mot ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Leiuds. La preuve en était ce qui avait eu lieu quelques temps plus tard…

_Gringotts, le quinze juin mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

**La Gazette de Gringotts**

**Exclusivement réservée aux Gobelins**

**N°31 – 15/06/1993**

_Mobilisation_

_Sur ordre de Ragnok II, seigneur de tous les Gobelins, la mobilisation générale de toutes les armées est décrétée ce jour._

_Tous les soldats d'Europe de l'Ouest ont ordre de se rendre sans délai par Portoloin à Ondes jusqu'à leur caserne respective, où ils gagneront un lieu d'entraînement secret. Les Gobelins des Îles Britanniques doivent rejoindre la cité de Gringotts de toute urgence._

Ragnok II

…

- Vous semblez savoir manier les mots, Seigneur Ragnok, dit une voix au ton brisé. Cet ordre n'est pas trop mal mené.

- Je vous remercie, Seigneur Léonard, répondit une voix grinçante.

- Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Leiuds. Léonard est un titre que je ne dois pas porter pour le moment, et que je ne mérite de toute façon pas encore. Et ne me remerciez pas tout de suite. Attendez donc la victoire, même si vous ne la verrez sûrement pas.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais me faire tuer au combat ? Je ne suis pas faible, vous savez.

- Non, mais vous êtes vieux. Vous claquerez d'ici peu.

Seul un froncement de sourcils lui répondit. Le maître des Gobelins, du haut de ses deux-cent vingt-huit ans, n'aimait pas se faire rappeler l'inexorable avancée de sa vieillesse…

- Je dois maintenant vous laisser, Seigneur Ragnok, il me faut retourner à mes affaires. Les Moldus sont très pointilleux sur le temps de travail de leurs ministres…

- En ce cas, je vous salue bien, Seigneur Leiuds.

- Seigneur conviendra bien en public, répondit le vieux vêtement fripé. En privé, peu m'importe.

Se levant alors, il laissa son visage apparaître à la lueur d'une lampe magique. A sa place, Ragnok II frémit en observant le regard de profonde détermination de son sauveur.

Depuis sa prise de pouvoir à la suite de son Père, Ragnok II n'avait qu'une envie : continuez l'œuvre de celui-ci.

Ragnok I était un héros Gobelin très réputé. Durant la guerre ayant opposé son peuple aux sorciers durant les années mil neuf cent octante cinq et six, il s'était maintes fois illustré, autant pour sa détermination au combat que pour sa ruse.

Sans pitié durant les batailles, il n'ordonnait pourtant pas de tuer les ennemis, mais de les capturer vivants. Après quelques jours de « travail », où leur mémoire leur était prise et leurs possessions « récupérées », il faisait libérer tous les prisonniers sans exception, mais les forçaient à prêter des serments inviolables afin qu'ils influencent leur gouvernement, et dirigent celui-ci sur la voie de la capitulation. Bien entendu, le fait que les résidences des notables et richissimes soient la cible des attaques Gobelines n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout cela…

Lorsqu'il était parvenu au trône Britannique à l'âge de cent vingt-neuf ans, Ragnok II avait trouvé une situation catastrophique. Non pas du point de vue de la richesse ou d'une quelconque prospérité, mais dans le sens moral. Si les Gobelins étaient fiers de leur récente victoire, ils n'en avaient pas moins grandement peur.

Durant l'ultime bataille qui s'était déroulée au village sorcier de Godric's Hollow, les Aurors avaient démontrée une cruauté sans limites, n'hésitant pas à décapiter les inoffensifs blessés gobelins ou à relever leurs propres morts afin de continuer la lutte. Ce n'était que la stratégie de génie du général Gobelin Aklévrì qui avait limitées les pertes à seulement une centaine de soldats, alors que les sorciers perdaient plus de cinq milliers de combattants.

Malgré leur courage infaillible, les Gobelins avaient peur que, un jour, les sorciers n'unissent toutes leurs forces et ne parviennent à les anéantir.

C'est pour palier à ce danger que Ragnok II avait planifié l'avenir de son peuple dès le début de son règne.

Envoyant de nombreux soldats dans le monde Moldu, il leur fit acheter des terrains à bas prix dans différents pays, afin d'établir de nouvelles villes Gobelines, qui seraient bâties sur le modèle de Gringotts, en souterrain.

Cela fait, il encouragea une grande nativité, et souhaita « pour l'avenir de son peuple » que tous les couples s'offrent de nombreux enfants. Lui-même et son épouse donnèrent l'exemple qu'il souhaitait en donnant vie à dix-huit rejetons.

En seulement cinquante années, la population Gobeline avait été multipliée, passant de guère plus de dix-mille représentants à travers le monde à plus de cent mille. Et cet effort continuait encore maintenant. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, après presque un siècle de règne, les Gobelins étaient plus de trois cent milliers, en Europe et dans toutes leurs colonies éparpillées dans le monde.

Mais le véritable but que Ragnok II s'était fixé était la création d'un véritable pays Gobelin. Nombre des siens n'avaient vu le soleil qu'en images, ou à travers les vitres de leurs banques respectives. Il souhaitait que tout un chacun ait enfin le loisir de fouler l'herbe grasse, ou de regarder simplement le coucher du soleil en famille, souriant de la vie.

Mais pour ce faire, il fallait une conquête et la possibilité de la conserver : les sorciers ne laisseraient jamais « d'impures créatures » vivre autour d'eux.

La cible privilégiée était le Royaume-Uni. Ce pays était celui qui avait la plus riche histoire sorcière, mais aussi celui qui était le moins peuplé. Ravagé par maintes guerres au fil du temps, sa population humaine magique se montait à peine à plus de quinze milliers de représentants. C'était cinq fois moins que pour la France, et dix fois que pour l'Italie. Cela étant sans compter avec l'Allemagne et l'Autriche, qui dénombraient à elles seules le quart de la population sorcière mondiale, soit près de quatre cent milliers de personnes.

L'un des nombreux problèmes qui s'opposaient à une conquête était les protections magiques. Le ministère de la magie n'était gardé que par environ cinq cent Aurors, mais il était bardé de toutes parts de protections d'une extrême complexité et résistance. Cela, sans compter avec ses aires de transplanage et autres cheminées, qui pouvaient déverser un flot ininterrompu de renforts continentaux.

Rajson Leiuds avait alors été son sauveur.

Se présentant à lui vêtu d'un uniforme militaire Moldu, affichant les galons de « généralissime des forces armées », il avait prétendu pouvoir être d'une grande aide aux gobelins.

Tout d'abord refoulé du fait de son état de sorcier, il avait prêté de nombreux serments selon lesquels il ne ferait aucun mal à qui que ce soit dans l'enceinte de Gringotts. Personne ne l'ayant entendu murmurer que cela ne durerait qu'une dizaine de seconde, on l'avait alors laissé visiter le bureau du Dirigeant.

Ragnok II fut fort surpris de cette visite, et de la manière dont elle commença.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, Leiuds commença par s'incliner profondément face au tableau démesuré représentant le Père Créateur. Durant la minute de silence que l'intrus avait observée, Ragnok II avait pu l'observer en détail, et avait été impressionné par la ressemblance. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier ministre Moldu révéla son anagramme que tout devint clair.

Devenant soudain infiniment plus chaleureux, le maître des lieux se heurta à un mur de brique congelées, que rien ne parvint à réchauffer. Leiuds n'était là que pour une seule chose, et il la fit bien rapidement savoir. Il mettait à disposition des Gobelins l'immense forteresse magique qu'il avait faite construire par le Doge Ragnok, et leur offrait même un bonus… les plans complets des ministères de la magie Français et Britanniques, avec toutes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, et les moyens de bloquer les accès.

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien intérieurement, à ce moment, Ragnok II exultait véritablement.

Il revint alors à la réalité en ouïssant la voix de son visiteur.

- N'oubliez pas, Seigneur Ragnok. Quels que soient les évènements, quoi que l'on puisse vous dire, vous devez vous en tenir au Plan tel que je vous l'ai exposé !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur Léonard, répondit-il durement, vexé d'être l'objet de tant de méfiance. Avec tous les serments que vous m'avez forcé à passer, je ne risque pas de révéler quoi que ce soit, ou de changer mes actions maintenant qu'elles sont établies !

Ces mots dits, il n'ouï lui répondre qu'un grotesque grognement, et fut ébloui par un flash typique d'un luminoplanage…

_**UHDS**_

Bien loin des manigances de leur instigateur, les deux titanesques bunkers construits près de Bordeaux et de Rome étaient en pleine effervescence. Construits grâce à l'argent du contribuable Britannique, ils s'étaient bien vite garnis d'employés étranges, personnages à la peau grisâtre pour l'Italien, et plantureuses femmes pour le Français…

Vivant en parfaite autarcie en ces forteresses magiquement impénétrables pour toute armée magique « normale », les occupants des lieux étaient principalement de deux types. Il y avait des militaires, bien entendu, une puissante garnison avec un armement à la pointe de la techno-magie… mais il y avait aussi de nombreux scientifiques.

Eduqués à absolument toutes sortes de domaines dans les plus prestigieuses universités Moldues, ceux-ci avaient été réunis aux ordres de leurs dirigeants respectifs, Ragnok II et Marie Delacour, respectivement Président du Conseil Gobelin et à la fois ministre-magicienne du gouvernement sorcier Français, présidente du gouvernement Français par Intérim et Guide du peuple des Vélanes. En réalité, ils avaient été placés ici à l'instigation de Leiuds, alias E1, via Rossignol, via G1 et G2 pour les Gobelins.

Le but de ces organisations était de créer des armes magiques automatiques, de déchiffrer les immenses quantités de codes du _Livre de la Création _**(III),** de créer ou redécouvrir de nombreux charmes et sortilèges, et d'enfin produire industriellement d'incroyables quantités d'armures magiques pour les quelques cinq cent milliers de Vélanes qu'il y aurait d'ici à quelque cinq ans, et les cent milliers de soldats Gobelins qui n'attendaient plus que leur équipement…

_**UHDS**_

_Londres. Quelque part. Le vingt juin mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Rajson Leiuds était réellement un personnage fort étrange, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ou moralement. Le pseudo-nommé E1 -l'intrigante personne qui se cachait derrière cette gueule difforme, ces hurlements continus et ces sourcils démesurés-, aimait grandement tenir son rôle de premier Ministre acariâtre et rempli de défauts. Cela lui constituait un passe-temps extrêmement agréable et véritablement jouissant.

Alors qu'il avait été élu à son poste avec une majorité quasiment absolue -plus de nonante pourcents des votes-, il se trouvait aujourd'hui être le dirigeant le plus détesté de l'histoire de son pays. Il ne s'en fallait que de peu pour que la rue ne se révoltât, ou que la reine n'intervienne.

Afin de mener à bien « le plan », ce scénario des années à venir qu'il avait construit avec son ami Jules d'Aiglefins –alias Rossignol-, il lui fallait absolument rester au pouvoir.

Comprenant sans peine qu'il avait été trop loin pour se faire aimer de son peuple, il décida qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul moyen pour maintenir son gouvernement : faute de gagner l'amour de ses sujets, il obtiendrait d'eux un respect absolu. Et, pour ce faire, il disposait de plusieurs moyens.

Pour commencer, il jetterait des sortilèges d' « _Imperium_ » sur tous les éléments de l'opposition, afin qu'ils répètent tous sans cesse que sa politique remplissait les caisses de l'état et sauvait celui-ci, alors que le reste du monde périclitait. Et ensuite, il jouerait une petite scène de théâtre…

Son ami Rossignol, outre le fait d'être le plus merveilleux Ténor de tous les temps, était aussi un excellentissime comédien. C'était lui qui avait eu une petite idée pour aider son collègue manipulateur.

Ce jour, Rajson se promènerait en voiture aux bords de la Tamise. Là, son chauffeur simulerait une panne, obligeant son patron à partir à pied pour rejoindre son lieu de rendez-vous. Aussitôt, des journalistes attirés sur les lieux par une fausse rumeur de paparazzi se presseraient tout autour de lui, le couvrant de questions. Il commencerait patiemment, retenant ses envies de mordre et de torturer, tout en attendant un signal prédéfini.

Au pont le plus proche, son ami Rossignol et deux de leurs espions, S1 et G1, grimés pour l'occasion, agresseraient sans raison apparente les occupants de tout un bus, s'en emparant en un rien de temps et prenant bien soin de jeter quelques passager à l'eau, dans le fort courant qui régnait à cet endroit précis. Ce serait alors à Leiuds d'entrer en scène.

Réagissant sans attendre, celui-ci ferait fi de sa comédie d'arthrites et de rhumatismes, se dénuderait décemment, ne gardant que maillot et pantalon, puis plongerait sans attendre dans l'eau gelée, faisant fi des hurlements des journalistes et des diverses personnes en présence, ces lâches cloués sur places par un charme d'hésitation.

Aidé par des sortilèges de réchauffement et quelques potions de force, il nagerait en un rien de temps en direction des pauvres gens malmenés par le courant, sans être aucunement gêné par celui-ci grâce à un peu de magie des éléments. Il attraperait les trois personnes prévues, un enfant, une femme plantureuse et un vieillard, et les ramènerait tant bien que mal sur la rive, mimant ainsi de la difficulté.

Aussitôt cela fait, profitant du direct de la télévision Moldue, à peine son camarade remonté et entouré d'une serviette, Rossignol et ses deux complices débarqueraient dans leur bus volé, poursuivis par la moitié des policiers de Londres, spécialement mis sous Imperium pour cette occasion. Commencerait alors une véritable prise d'otage parmi les journalistes… et Leiuds.

Refusant de se soumettre, celui-ci avancerait alors en direction des « bandits », en étalerait un avec une prise de karaté, puis tenterait de s'attaquer aux deux autres… avant de se faire tirer en plein ventre par une balle de révolver… puis une seconde juste après.

Aidé par des potions d'anesthésie surpuissantes injectées dans les balles magiquement modifiées, il ne ressentirait absolument rien, se contenant de mimer la douleur, puis commencerait à marcher laborieusement en direction de Rossignol et de son complice restant.

Celui-ci prendrait alors en otage un enfant qui se trouverait là « par un total hasard », et menacerait de le tuer d'une balle dans la tête si Rajson n'ordonnait pas que vienne un hélicoptère, et ne promette de les laisser fuir.

Refusant de se soumettre, au grand choc des journalistes en direct, Leiuds se mettrait alors à courir, se prendrait deux nouvelles balles, cette fois-ci tout près du cœur –celui-ci lui aussi protégé magiquement-, et s'effondrait au sol en pissant son sang. Pour charmer les mouches à merdes scribouillardes, il sortirait alors une réplique digne des plus mauvais polars : « je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à un enfant ! Ils sont l'avenir… »

Dans un ultime effort, il se relèverait alors, à la surprise générale, et réussirait à mettre au tapis les deux malfrats, avant de tomber évanoui, bientôt dans un soi-disant coma. En réalité, dans une méditation typique des maîtres des Arts de l'Esprit.

Rossignol et ses complices seraient emmenés par la police, avant de simuler une évasion à l'aide de celle-ci, et de rentrer chez eux pour rire des journalistes en effervescence. Les deux acolytes ayant rapidement leur mémoire effacée. Après tout, ils étaient persuadés que Rossignol avait une admirable morale, et c'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient à ses ordres.

Le soir venu, le pays apprendrait la nouvelle des évènements, et s'émouvrait.

Deux jours plus tard, la côte de popularité de Rajson Leiuds, premier ministre le plus détesté de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni, avait connu une montée en flèche, et atteignait un score de cinquante pourcents. Sa place était assurée. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à se réveiller de son coma, patiemment supporter les médecins et les journalistes, puis retourner à son quotidien monotone et jouissif : torture avec ses « purs » prisonniers, engueulades avec ses employés, amour avec son épouse et débauche en compagnie de sa secrétaire nymphomane.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UHDS**_

_**Questions du chapitre :**_

Le Marché aux esclaves est placé sous Fidélitas, logiquement révélé aux seuls « purs ». Comment Leiuds a-t-il fait pour y accéder ? Et comment ses militaires Moldus peuvent-ils s'y rendre ?

_**UHDS**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire**_

_**Datation selon le calendrier Grégorien**_

**1765**** Naissance de Ragnok II**

**De décembre 1992 à février 1993**

**Construction d'immenses Bunkers dans les environs de Rome et Bordeaux, grâce au financement secret-défense de Rajson Leiuds.**

**1993, février**

**25/ L'on découvre Rajson Leiuds et son épouse Elodie d'Aiglefins en train d'opérer mentalement les rescapés de Durmstrang.**

**29/ Rajson Leiuds participe à une émission télévisée et ridiculise en adversaire tout en manipulant la totalité de sa population par les émotions.**

**1993, mars**

**2/ En secret, Rajson Leiuds pend le dénommé Augustus Rookwood. Intéressante discussion entre Rajson Leiuds et Rossignol.**

**1993, Juin**

**15/ Ragnok II reçoit la visite impromptue de Rajson Leiuds. Mise en place d'un plan d'invasion de la Grande-Bretagne et de la France sorcières.**

**20/ Rajson Leiuds fait remonter sa popularité... à sa façon.**

…

**I. (Yves Duteil, **_**Pour les enfants du monde entier.**_** Les paroles ont été adaptées à la fiction). C'est la plus belle chanson du monde… Entrez le titre sur Youtube, et pleurez…**

**III. Le terme de « créatique » remplace ici celui de « Pharaonique ».**


	4. Manigances dans l'Ombre, V

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Ce chapitre-ci est réservé à l' « Ordre de la Magie », l'organisation secrète dirigée par Rossignol et officieusement par Leiuds. Les détails fournis sur certaines personnes sont très utiles…**_

_**XXXIII) Manigances dans l'Ombre, V**_

_Le vingt mai mil neuf cent nonante-trois… quelque part en France._

Filius Flitwick, professeur d'enchantement et de charmes à Poudlard, se trouvait actuellement dans la résidence de la Comtesse de France Marie Delacour. Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement pour rencontrer celui qui l'avait sorti de sa pétrification voici de cela quelques mois, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, l'esprit enfermé dans son propre corps par le basilic mâle de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait été contacté par Légilimencie par un Français qui s'était présenté sous le nom de « Eddie Malroys » **(I)**.

Comment cet homme avait-il put faire cela, sans lui lancer le sortilège dit de Legilimens, il l'ignorait. Toujours est-il que ses défenses mentales, entraînées depuis des années et d'un niveau très respectable, n'avaient pas tenues une demi seconde face à cet intrigant intrus...

_**Retour en arrière**_

_- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Flitwick, effrayé par la puissance mentale dont l'inconnu avait fait preuve._

_- Mon cher professeur, répondit la voix avec un net accent Français, je me nomme Eddie Malroys. Je suis le premier ministre du Gouvernement suppléant de la France Magique, aux ordres de la comtesse de France, Madame Mathilde Delacour._

_- Et que me voulez-vous donc, pour entrer en contact avec moi de cette manière fort impolie ?_

_- Il fallait que je vous parle entre hommes… ou plutôt, devrais-je dire entre moi et vous, hybride mi-humain mi-gobelin._

_- Co… comment le savez-vous ? _

_Comment cet inconnu connaissait-il son secret le mieux gardé ? Personne ne savait quelle était son ascendance, à l'exception de Dumbledore !_

_- Rien ne dut échapper à la justice, tout lui échappa, rien ne m'échappe aujourd'hui, Filius Ortèkgon Flitwick. Rendez-vous au domicile de la Comtesse de France, le vingt mai prochain, pour onze heures du matin très précisément. Ceci n'est pas une demande…_

_La présence étrangère s'évanouit alors comme elle était venue, en prenant néanmoins soin de restaurer les défenses mentales du petit professeur… à un niveau plus que largement supérieur à ce qu'elles étaient précédemment._

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Filius avait clairement adopté un air perdu durant quelques instants. Tout le monde avait cru que cela était dût au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, son ascendance métissée lui avait apportée une grande connaissance du passé. Et il savait que les personnes ayant reçu le titre de Comte et de Comtesse de France oeuvraient toujours « pour le plus grand bien ». Cette phrase lui rappela soudain son directeur, Dumbledore, qui la prononçait bien souvent. Y avait-il un rapport ?

La demeure qui s'étendait sous ses yeux à cet instant était un véritable château de type renaissance entièrement construit en pierre blanche, habillé de colonnes et des balcons finement décoré de sculptures de merveille représentant de nombreuses créatures magiques. Il était bon de noter qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier de présent.

Marchant quelques minutes sur la voie de marbre blanc finement taillé, il parvint bien rapidement à un luxueux escalier qui devait à lui seul valoir plus que son quartier de banlieue. Du moins, à en juger par les sculptures magiques incrustées d'or et de pierre précieuses… il y avait là une sirène de marbre noir vêtue de fils d'or pur. N'importe quel conservateur de musée Moldu se damnerait pour l'acquérir.

L'admiration de Flitwick fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une personne forte étrange. Il s'agissait d'un homme, visiblement âgé d'une trentaine d'années, qui semblait aspirer toute joie pour la redistribuer sous forme de peine… du moins, à en juger par son air triste supportant tous les maux du monde.

- Filius Flitwick, je présume ? Demanda t'il inutilement, en donnant au dénommé une forte envie de se pendre.

- Lui-même, répondit tristement le petit professeur. Monsieur Eddie Malroys, n'est-ce pas ?

- Toutes mes condoléances. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Se retournant alors sans plus un mot, le dénommé Eddie s'engouffra droit à l'intérieur du luxueux manoir.

Les couloirs de celui-ci étaient véritablement à l'image de son extérieur : luxueux à l'outrance, si lumineux que l'on croirait être en extérieur, et surtout… sans aucune trace d'art ou d'objet sorcier. L'or, l'argent, les bois de luxe et les pierreries étaient visibles partout, l'ensemble étant recouvert de soieries et de velours. A n'en pas douter, un seul mètre carré de cette demeure valait plus à lui seul que votre propre maison…

Le trajet continua quelques instants durant à travers des salles d'un luxe inouï. Une galerie des glaces magiquement agrandie était nettement plus grande que celle du château de Versailles, ce qui n'était pas rien. Le niveau de l'art était encore accru par le fait que des Nymphes et des Vélanes d'une incroyable beauté parcouraient nues des prairies que l'on pouvait voir par transparence derrière les miroirs.

_Il s'agit du même système que pour les tableaux enchantés_, pensa Flitwick à juste titre en sentant son pantalon le serrer. _Quelles merveilles ! Mais quelles merveilles !_

- Entrez ici, geignit soudain Malroys, sortant le petit professeur de ses pensées admiratives.

Saisissant une poignée de porte ronde faite d'un unique diamant, le cercueil ambulant pénétra dans une bibliothèque relativement restreinte, un simple bureau de travail où il devait se trouver tout de même quelques cinq mille ouvrages… Sans compter que plusieurs étagères étaient visiblement installées sur des rails. Il est aussi bon de noter que la totalité des livres se trouvait emprisonnée sous des sphères lumineuses, traduisant de puissants sortilèges de stase.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Filius était impressionné. Lancer un sortilège de stase n'était pas en soi un exercice difficile. Mais en créer un suffisamment puissant pour se maintenir et devenir à la fois palpable et visible… cela dépassait son niveau propre ! Lui-même ne parvenait à faire tenir ses enchantements qu'un mois environ, et Dumbledore n'en était guère à plus.

A ce moment, Malroys prit place derrière le bureau, dans un large fauteuil de cuir cousu de fils d'or, et invita le petit professeur à s'asseoir en face de lui, sur une chaise spartiate et branlante.

_Elle va s'effondrer sous mon propre poids, je parie_, pensa t'il.

Il prit néanmoins place, préférant ne pas froisser son interlocuteur. Il était évident que les « œuvres » magiques présentes dans cette maison avaient pour seul but de l'impressionner, et de l'avertir quand à un éventuel comportement déplacé.

A sa grande surprise, la chaise tint non seulement bon, mais se transforma en un magnifique siège tapissé d'une soie si épaisse qu'il aurait pu s'y enfoncer et ne pas réapparaître.

_Je comprends_, pensa-t-il, _un sortilège auto-adaptant… la chaise se transforme en fonction des préférences de son porteur. Ingénieux…_

- Bien, s'exclama Malroys en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Commençons ! Quelles sont vos questions ?

- Hum… effectivement, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai quelques petits sujets qui m'intriguent, répondit narquoisement Filius. Mais voici la principale et plus évidente. Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous tiré de ma pétrification ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Pour ?

- Vous avez le choix, soit vous acceptez, soit vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un frisson parcouru soudain Filius lorsque le regard frigorifique de son interlocuteur se posa sur lui.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, je vais donc la reformuler. Quel est donc ce choix ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, en glissant une main dans sa poche à baguette… pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci n'était plus là !

Se levant alors, Malroys sortit de ses poches un cure-dent étonnement grand, et commença à ses nettoyer les crocs. Car, effectivement, il n'avait pas une dentition banale. Il n'était muni que de canines… C'est alors que Filius remarqua que c'était sa baguette qui en était réduite à faire l'amour avec celles-ci.

- Mon cher Filius, voyez-vous, je suis membre d'une organisation secrète sous le nom de E3, c'est-à-dire tout simplement « Elfe Trois ». Cette société anonyme a pour but principal de retrouver la gloire de l'ancien temps, cette époque révolue où tous les peuples avaient le droit de vivre ensemble et heureux.

Ne masquant alors pas son étonnement, Filius demanda :

- Vous avez dit « but principal », monsieur Malroys. Bien que j'ignorasse beaucoup de choses concernant l'Histoire, je pense savoir de quelle période vous parlez. Mais voici, qui dit « objectif premier » dit aussi « objectif second », et peut-être plus encore.

- Notre organisation a effectivement plusieurs buts, admit Malroys. Mais pour les connaître, il faudra nous rejoindre et prêter divers Serments Absolus.

- Sans rien savoir de plus ? Excusez-moi, mais je pense que je vais prendre quelques temps pour réfléchir. Si cela vous sied, je reviendrais dans quelques jours.

- Cela sera inutile, répondit immédiatement Malroys.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, ce manoir aura changé de localité. Ensuite, sans mon aide, vous ne pourriez de toute façon le découvrir. Il est placé sous un sortilège de Fidélitas tout particulièrement sadique. Et, enfin, vous ne quitterez vivant ce dit endroit que si vous acceptez de prêter les serments que je vous ais demandés.

- Serait-ce une menace ? S'empourpra Flitwick, outragé, sans pour autant s'agiter.

Il ne fallait point oublier qu'il était désarmé…

- Considérez cela comme vous le voulez, mon cher, répondit Malroys. Mais je serais vous, j'accepterais. De plus, même si vous aviez votre baguette –ou même un régiment de clones- vous ne pourriez rien faire contre moi. Dans l'art magique, vous n'êtes guère plus avancé qu'un élève de première année.

- JE SUIS PROFESSEUR ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !

Soudain, sans pouvoir rien ajouter, Filius se sentit quitter le sol et se soulever dans les airs… Malroys s'approcha alors de lui, menaçant, et siffla à son oreille :

- J'ose, mon cher, pour la simple raison que je pourrais vous annihiler d'une simple pensée. Vous avez vu de quoi j'étais capable dans les Arts de l'Esprit ? Sachez que je suis loin d'être le plus puissant de ce domaine, dans notre ordre. Et pourtant, je pourrais sans peine vous transformer en poupée inerte. Je suis sûr que bien des Fanatiques aimeraient vous torturer et profiter indéfiniment de votre cadavre. Qu'en dites-vous ? Cela me paraîtrait amusant…

- Que donc voulez-vous dire par là ? Pâlit Filius. Pourquoi toutes ces menaces ?

- Mon cher, répondit Malroys en relâchant son interlocuteur de son emprise et en reprenant place dans son fauteuil de cuir, que savez-vous des Pères et des Mères ?

- Les Dieux Sorciers ? Et bien, ce sont des légendes, non ? Comme pour toutes les religions, par ailleurs.

- Il s'agit là de paroles d'Athée, mon cher, répondit patiemment Malroys. Je vais donc éclairer votre lanterne.

_Les Pères et les Mères sont originellement un groupe de huit sorciers et sept sorcières, tous frères et sœurs de sang, vivant voici de cela environ sept mille ans, aux origines de la civilisation. Connus comme étant les tous premiers êtres humanoïdes magiques de l'histoire, ils possédaient une soif de savoir intense qui les as poussés à accroître leur pouvoir pour toujours apprendre et maîtriser plus de magies de toutes sortes. C'est ainsi que, après deux cent années de vie, ils devinrent de véritables dieux veillant sur leur peuple._

_Mais cette déification n'eut pas que de bons effets, loin de là. Imbus d'eux même au possible, les Pères et les Mères en vinrent bien vite à dédaigner ceux qui les entouraient, y compris ceux qui avaient des capacités magiques, considérant qu'eux seuls étaient dignes de pureté._

_Un jour, fous de suffisance, ils se mirent à copuler entre eux à tout va, créant ainsi des lignées « pures », dont descendent aujourd'hui tous ceux qui se disent de « sang-pur ». _

_Connus comme les plus puissants des nécromanciens que le monde ait jamais connu, les Pères et les Mères en vinrent à voler une puissance magique inouïe à des milliers de personnes, performant sans limites massacres et génocides, et devinrent ainsi véritablement des dieux, réalisant sans peine des miracles. En son temps, Merlin lui-même ne put faire face à leurs descendants, ceux-ci n'étant qu'un atome comparé à la puissance d'une planète._

_Le but de notre ordre est d'exterminer jusqu'à la moindre pensée, jusqu'au moindre atome, jusqu'au moindre souvenir de ce qu'on été les Pères et les Mères, afin que jamais, de quelque manière que ce fut, ils ne puissent revenir en ce monde._

Achevant son flamboyant récit, Malroys sembla soudain se rendre compte qu'il s'était de nouveau mit debout, et qu'il criait plus qu'il ne parlait, enflammant le cœur de Filius d'une intense envie de combattre.

- Rejoindre notre ordre signifie prêter serment absolu de combattre à jamais les Pères et les Mères, par delà la vie et la mort, jusqu'à leur extinction totale. Acceptez-vous, ou préférez-vous mourir maintenant ?

N'ayant alors guère d'autre choix, Filius ne put que répondre :

- Soit, j'accepte… mais à condition de pouvoir continuer à enseigner à Poudlard !

- Cela ne sera pas un problème, mon cher. C'est ce qui était prévu. Maintenant, prêtez serment à l'Ordre de la Magie ! Dites ce qui est prévu !

Se levant alors, Filius dit d'une voix forte et solennelle :

- Moi, Filius Ortèkgon Flitwick_, _me met ce jour au service de l'Organisation nommée « Ordre de la Magie » ! Je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon existence de toujours œuvrer pour le plus grand bien, à la destruction totale et définitive des Pères et des Mères, de leurs œuvres maudites, et à l'annihilation totale et définitive de la moindre de leur réalisation !

Achevant ses serments, Filius souffla alors, étonné de se retrouver tout soudain épuisé, prêt à s'endormir sur place. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de sa magie. Cela était-il possible ?

- Il est normal que vous soyez éreinté, mon cher G3, dit Malroys. Un serment absolu est en soi très difficile, et j'ai usée de votre magie afin d'ériger des protections mentales infaillibles autour de vos serments. Ainsi, aucun intrus ne pourra savoir que vous faites partie de notre ordre.

- Des défenses infaillibles ? Navré de vous contredire, Monsieur Malroys, mais rien n'est infaillible. C'est impossible.

- Impossible n'est pas Créateur, mon cher. Maintenant, allons ! Nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller assister à une réunion de notre Ordre, à notre siège. Pour cette fois-ci, je me chargerais de dissimuler votre identité moi-même. Vous devrez absolument l'apprendre vous-même durant l'entraînement qui vous sera imposé durant vos prochaines vacances. Moi ou notre chef Rossignol ne seront pas toujours là.

Ce disant, Malroys éleva une main au-dessus de la tête de Filius, et laissa couler de sa paume ce qui ressemblait à de l'obscurité sous forme liquide.

- Qu'est cela ? S'étonna Filius, quelque peu effrayé.

- Il s'agit de magie sous forme gazeuse, emprisonnée par un filet de magie solide, et travaillée pour être l'opposé des Photons baryoniques tout en les absorbant. Autrement dit, personne ne peut savoir qui vous êtes tant que vous portez ce rideau d'ombre, et aucun moyen, magique ou autre, ne peut le percer sans l'ôter entièrement. Ce qui nécessite non pas une grande puissance, mais une grande habilité dans les Arts Elémentaires. Chacun de nos membres se doit d'ignorer l'identité des autres tant que cela est possible. Seul Rossignol, le chef, sait qui est qui. Moi-même recevrais un sortilège d'amnésie afin de vous oublier. Allons, maintenant, allons-y !

Achevant de dissimuler son contact, Malroys se recouvrit lui aussi d'ombre, puis saisi l'épaule de Filius pour luminoplaner soudain…

…

_Quelques instants plus tard, à Poudlard._

Les deux nouveaux alliés réapparurent soudain dans un lieu bien connu de l'un d'entre eux… le bureau du petit professeur de sortilèges.

- Mais que faisons-nous là ? S'étonna celui-ci.

- Nous sommes là non loin de notre lieu de réunion. Nous ne pouvons y transplaner ou luminoplaner directement, nous devons donc faire un détour par Poudlard.

- Il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard !

- La preuve que non. Habituez-vous à voir vos acquis être balayés comme poussière au vent, dans notre Ordre ! Dès que votre entrainement commencera, vos bases seront radicalement corrigées.

Filius ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

- Maintenant, poursuivis Malroys, nous pouvons parvenir jusqu'à Pôdlad. A vrai dire, il est possible d'y transplaner directement aussi, mais il faut pour cela être accepté par les barrières, et ce n'est pas chose facile depuis la mort du Créateur.

Ils disparurent de nouveau, sous le regard scrutateur d'un type fort étrange, accroché nonchalamment à une des poutres du plafond de la salle…

…

_Quelques instants plus tard… à Pôdlad._

- Où sommes-nous donc ? S'étonna Flitwick en apparaissant en un lieu visiblement en ruines.

La pièce où ils étaient réapparus était effectivement une antiquité. Hormis un bureau récemment utilisé, tout le reste était dans un déplorable état. Les murs étaient au mieux lézardés, au pire écroulés. Le plafond et le sol semblaient ne tenir que par la grâce d'un miracle. Et la poussière avait envahis les lieux depuis bien des siècles… les squelettes de souris et autres rongeurs étaient à moitié ensevelis.

- Vous êtes à Pôdlad, mon cher, répondit finalement Malroys.

- Avec ma voix, tout le monde risque de me reconnaître…

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi célèbre que vous semblez le penser, mon cher… Sachez que Poudlard n'est plus une affiche que le monde observe en permanence !

- Poudlard est célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier !

- Et le monde sorcier n'est rien ! A peine dix pourcents de l'ensemble du monde magique ! Alors ne fanfaronnez pas, je vous prie !

Filius ne trouva rien à répondre. Il devait bien avouer que cette habile réponse l'avait mouché…

_C'est impossible,_ se dit-il. _Il n'y a presque plus de Vélanes, de Vampires, de Loup-garous, de Gobelins ! Quel peuple peut donc bien dominer, si ce n'est les sorciers ?_

- En terme de population, répondit misérablement Malroys, les sorciers ne sont que quatrièmes, après trois des peuples que vous avez pensés…

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ! S'empourpra Flitwick, outragé. Comment…

- Comment ose-je ? Tout simplement car j'en ai le droit, de par les Lois de Sang !

Disant cela, le croque-mort donna l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Ce qu'il ne parvint néanmoins pas à faire…

_Mouahaha_, pensa-t-il, _j'adore jouer la comédie ! J'aurais dût me mettre au théâtre, décidemment…_

En effet, Filius ne s'était pas souvenu des barrières soi-disant « infranchissables » que Malroys avait érigées dans son esprit…

- Dites-moi, demanda Flitwick en s'efforçant de dissimuler ses pensées, pourquoi avez-vous dit « Pôdlad » et non pas Poudlard ?

- La réponse est simple, G3. Pôdlad est le nom de Poudlard au Moyen-Âge. Ce n'est que le temps et les naturelles déformations linguistiques qui l'on changé. Mais vous verrez, un jour, ce lieu reprendra son nom premier. Le Poudlard que vous connaissez n'est en réalité qu'un millième du Pôdlad.

- Un millième ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Flitwick. Vous plaisantez !

- Non, cela est vrai. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, vous pourrez demander à l'un de nos membres de vous faire une petite visite des lieux. S1 est, je pense, le plus indiqué pour ce faire. A votre avis, quelle est la taille de la forêt interdite ?

- La… ? Et bien, immense, près de mille fois la taille du parc de Poudlard. Pourq…

Filius se tut alors. Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit. Mais… elle était impossible ! Créer une illusion d'arbre était possible, mais une forêt aussi titanesque, cela ne se pouvait ! D'autant plus que cette forêt était un écosystème réel, peuplé par des milliers d'espèces d'animaux et de plantes magiques ! Cela était totalement impossible !

- Impossible n'est pas Créateur, répondit alors Malroys, n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'ouïr les pensées de son compagnon.

Fronçant largement les sourcils, le petit professeur ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Nous voici arrivés ! S'exclama alors Malroys, esquivant ainsi la question au bon moment. Mon cher, soyez le bienvenu dans la salle du conseil de Pôdlad !

Devant les yeux étonnés de Filius était apparu un immense amphithéâtre. Immense dans tous les sens du terme. Son plafond, constitué d'une gigantesque verrière sans le moindre pilier, s'élevait à bien cent mètres de hauteur. La distance d'un bout à l'autre du cercle qu'était la pièce avoisinait largement les deux cent mètres. Les gradins, quand à eux, étaient constitués à un bout par des sièges visiblement réservés aux géants, tandis que, de l'autre côté, les minuscules estrades semblaient parfaites pour accueillir des fées et aux être aussi petits.

Malroys et Filius se dépêchèrent de descendre les marches de l'un des nombreux escaliers bordant les différents sièges des gradins, en direction d'un groupe d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui discutaient là à voix basse. Pour qui tendait bien l'oreille, un bruit de martellement continu se faisait entendre, venant des profondeurs du sol.

Au milieu de la pièce, debout devant un pupitre de diamant pur, se trouvait un homme que Filius n'aurait jamais espéré voir en une représentation animée, et encore bien moins en chair et en barbe… Il en resta absolument pantois. C'était le seul qui n'était pas dissimulé par un rideau d'ombre, et il n'en avait nul besoin. Le pouvoir émanant de lui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

Dès que les nouveaux venus apparurent dans la salle, il se tourna dans leur direction en souriant, et s'exclama d'une vois de ténor absolument fascinante :

- Ah, E3 ! Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous ! Je dois avouer avoir été inquiet de votre retard !

- Excusez-moi, mon cher Rossignol, mais j'achevais ma mission. Voici donc celui qui sera désormais l'un de nos fidèles, je vous présente « G3 ».

- Excellent, E3, merci à vous ! Permettez-moi d'achever votre tâche…

- Allez-y.

Un sortilège de mémoire fut soudain lancé.

- Mon cher E3, recruteur de l'Ordre de la Magie, s'exclama Rossignol, oubliez ce jour et définitivement l'identité du nouveau venu, le dénommé « G3 ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la même chose arriva à Filius. En un instant, il se sentit perdu, ne sachant plus où il en était.

Quelques secondes plus tard, néanmoins, il revint à l'instant présent, parfaitement éveillé. Une étonnante présence l'avait ramené au monde. Imitant toutes les personnes présentes, il se mit à écouter le dénommé « Rossignol ».

- Mes chers amis, dit celui-ci, il me semble donc bon de vous présenter E3 et son invité. Désormais, E3 se chargera exclusivement du recrutement de nos membres en France et quelque peu au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. G3, quand à lui, prendra part à notre effort de propagande, et enquêtera discrètement sur nos ennemis.

L'intérêt de la réunion d'aujourd'hui porte sur l'accomplissement des missions données voici de cela déjà de nombreux mois. Nous allons commencer par faire le point. LG1, où en êtes-vous dans votre poursuite du criminel Fenrir Greyback ?

- Je l'ai finalement rattrapé voici de cela deux semaines, Rossignol, répondit celui que nous connaissons en tant que Remus Lupin. Il est actuellement à la bonne garde de notre ami G1, enfermé dans les geôles de celui-ci. Il attendra son procès en ayant droit à sa potion tue-loup. S'il le souhaite, il pourra apprendre la véritable histoire et transformer son animagus incontrôlé en forme maîtrisée. Mais je dois avouer avoir bien peu d'espoir. Il est visiblement totalement fou. Son esprit a été détruit par d'innombrables drogues magiques, sans compter avec une soif de violence qui l'a infecté au plus profond de son être.

- Bien, Merci LG1. Je ferais le nécessaire lorsque je le pourrais. Nous en venons donc maintenant à l'avancé des travaux simultanés menés par Va1, Ve1, Ve2, G1 et G2. Dans l'ordre, veuillez me faire le rapport de votre avancée.

- Mon cher Rossignol, répondit froidement le nommé Va1 –visiblement un vampire-, mon peuple a achevée la première phase de notre entreprise. Nos orphelinats et écoles provisoires sont prêts et disposent de tout ce qui leur est nécessaire. Nos châteaux sont devenus de véritables bastions auto-suffisants pouvant soutenir un siège de plusieurs siècles.

- Ve1, Ve2 ?

- Pour notre part, commença Ve1, notre gouvernement provisoire dispose de tout de qu'il lui faut pour lancer sa révolution. Nous n'attendons plus que Va1 pour abriter notre peuple, et G1 et G2 pour l'attaque coordonnée.

- Merveilleux ! G1, donc ! Où en êtes-vous ?

- Malheureusement, Rossignol, notre travail est bien plus compliqué que prévu. Depuis l'arrivée de Rufus Scrimgeour au pouvoir Sorcier Britannique, l'attention de ceux-ci s'est décuplée et nous oblige à considérablement ralentir notre expansion si nous voulons ne pas nous faire remarquer. Excepté ce point noir, tout se déroule bien mieux que prévu. Les familles fanatiques anglaises, italiennes, Françaises et espagnoles ont été presque toutes dépouillées de leur fortune grâce à la réévaluation de la Noise et du Galion. Cela, sans compter avec les quantités d'artefacts magiques dérobés dans leurs coffres ! Nous avons même retrouvés nombre d'œuvres d'arts et d'objets historiques ! Imaginez, dans le coffre Potter, nous avons récupérée la Plume d'Or du Père Créateur !

Un murmura de stupéfaction s'éleva alors dans la salle. C'était là une nouvelle d'une étonnante émotion. Cette relique du temps passé qu'était la Plume d'Or avait une immense valeur pour les peuples Magiques. C'est en effet avec elle que le Père Créateur, déifié par les Gobelins à juste titre, avait signées toutes les déclarations d'union, de paix et de fraternité qui étaient à l'origine de l'Âge d'Or. Elle avait très certainement été dérobée sur son corps après son assassinat lors de la dernière bataille et la débâcle de la Guerre de l'Alliance, ce conflit de dix années durant lequel les fanatiques sorciers avaient massacré sans limite des millions de créatures magiques, et ainsi mises bas toutes les œuvres réalisées durant ce temps.

- Il vous reste tout de même plus d'un an pour mener vos projets à bien, continua Rossignol en ramenant ses compagnons à la réalité. Certes, ce point noir dont vous nous parlez est regrettable... Scrimgeour a les mêmes idées que Fudge, mais il est très vif et intelligent, ce qui le rend diablement redoutable.

- Il n'y a que le premier ministre Moldu qui parvienne à lui tenir tête, s'exclama une voix.

Un centaure, habillé de son manteau d'ombre s'avança soudain.

- Pardonnez mon impudence, Rossignol, mais savez-vous comment ce Moldu peut-il connaître avec tant de précision l'existence des Lois de Sang ? Je conçois qu'il ait une ascendance magique, mais il ne me paraît guère prudent d'agir comme il le fait. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait bon de le recruter parmi-nous ?

- Et bien mon cher C1, répondit Rossignol en souriant, je pense que notre cher Moldu sera le plus à même de vous expliquer tout cela ! Rajson, si tu veux bien ?

- Merci, Rossignol, s'exclama alors une voix bourrue, en provenance des gradins situés derrière les membres de l'Ordre de la Magie.

Tous ceux-ci se retournèrent comme un seul être, leur baguette tendue en direction du nouveau venu, de redoutables sortilèges sur le bout des lèvres. Sous les yeux étonnés, Rajson Leiuds lui-même se tenait nonchalamment installé sur un des sièges de la salle.

- Baissez donc vos baguettes, grogna t'il avec son habituelle politesse. Je ne vais pas vous manger !

Ces mots dits, il se leva et s'avança tranquillement en direction du pupitre central, les mains dans les poches, fendant la foule sans un seul regard pour quiconque. Ce n'est qu'en remplaçant Rossignol à l'estrade du discours qu'il expliqua finalement sa présence.

- Vous devez tous vous demander ce que je fais ici. La raison en est bien simple. Tout commence en l'an mil neuf cent soixante cinq.

_A cette époque, je n'avais aucune charge politique d'une quelconque sorte. Je me contentais d'étudier la magie sous toutes ses formes, sans prêter attention à de quelconques superstitions. J'avais pour projet de vie de mener enfin à bien les souhaits de tant de mes ancêtres. _

- Vous devez vous demander de quelques ancêtres je parle ? Et bien voici !

Sous les regards surpris des membres de l'ordre de la magie, le Moldu leva alors une baguette et inscrivit son nom dans l'air en lettres de feu, avant de les faire se réordonner d'un geste.

Rajson Enu Leiuds

Je suis un Léonard

- Plus précisément, ajouta-t-il, Léonard vingt-quatrième du nom.

_En effet, depuis la débâcle, moi et mes ancêtres, descendants du Père Créateur, Léonard Premier du Nom, nous nous efforçons de travailler pour mettre en place une puissance capable de renverser à jamais les Pères et les Mères, ainsi que tout ce qui va avec eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, malgré d'impressionnantes réalisation, aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à faire quelque chose de concret, ruinés qu'ils ont été par les Fanatiques._

_Pour ma part, j'ai créé l'Ordre de la Magie. C'est lors de mes études que je suis tombé par hasard sur un étrange ouvrage traitant de l'histoire de Merilin, selon l'un de mes ancêtres. Celui-ci a découvert que le Héros n'avait pas œuvré pour les sorciers fanatiques comme ceux-ci ont tenté de nous le faire croire, mais qu'il avait été leur martyre. Ce livre étant scellé au nom des lois de sang, je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de le croire sincèrement. Cet ouvrage disait que Merilin possédait un tableau animé enchanté aux ondes magiques, afin que tout ce que son Réel vivait soi connu de son Pigmenté __**(II).**__ Je me suis donc mis en tête de retrouver ce cher Merilin, réduit à l'état de tableau._

_Je l'ai découvert à Poudlard, dans un sombre couloir dissimulé par un Fidélitas, endormi par l'ennui d'être seul depuis tant de siècles. Je dois avouer que, tout jeune que j'étais à ce moment là, j'ai manqué de tact. Le réveiller en peignant un poids tirant sur sa barbe n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer sa sympathie._

Juste à côté, Rossignol gloussa en se remémorant ce moment. Il avait vraiment eut mal, ce jour là ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'un tableau n'avait pas de sensations physiques.

- Vous l'aurez compris, reprit Leiuds, notre cher Rossignol ici présent est bel et bien le véritable Merilin ! En chair et en poils !

- Hey !

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas en reste ! Tais-toi donc !

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ce jour là avait été grand pour l'Espoir. Par un procédé qui m'est encore inconnu, il a usé de mon énergie magique et a copié son personnage dans son tableau, et fit sortir l'un d'eux à l'état réellement réel. Je dois avouer que pour y croire, je l'ai pincé si fort qu'il doit encore en avoir les marques._

- En effet, grogna Rossignol en montrant ses bras ridés, où des marques bleuâtres restaient visibles, indélébiles.

- Avec Merilin étrangement revenu au monde, j'ai mis au point un plan d'action qui a pour but d'enfin accomplir l'œuvre tant attendue par mes ancêtres et les vôtres. Ressusciter l'Âge d'Or !

_Cela est une œuvre titanesque, mais toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables ont été prévues, y compris et surtout les pires. Nous pouvons nous adapter à n'importe quelle situation et en sortit vainqueurs. Mais pour cela, l'Ordre de la Magie a besoin de temps et de pouvoir ! C'est pour cette raison que je me suis présenté aux élections Moldues : pour pourvoir surveiller ceux-ci et pour pouvoir intervenir légalement dans les affaires sorcières. Bien que Scrimgeour ait rompus les accords entre Moldus et Sorciers, l'usage des lois de sang me permet d'imposer mes décisions sans aucune peine._

_La quantité de travail à abattre est encore titanesque, innommable. Nous espérons qu'il ne nous faudra pas plus de dix ans pour parvenir à accomplir suffisamment, mais cela semble impossible. Quelques accrocs se sont en effet présentés. Les fanatiques ont prit conscience de ce qui se passait et ont commencé mettre en œuvre en masse leurs sortilèges nécromanciens afin de multiplier leur nombre. C'est pour cette raison, prévue, que vos peuples doivent se préparer à combattre._

Leiuds se tut alors quelques instants, et regarda autour de lui. Ses interlocuteurs, bien que bouillonnants visiblement de questions, attendaient qu'il achevasse son discours. Il attendit un moment en souriant d'un air sadique, laissant monter l'impatience, avant de continuer.

- Maintenant, me direz-vous, qu'en est-il de la version peinte de notre cher Merilin ? Et bien, étant toujours relié par son sortilège d'ondes magiques, il est totalement conscient de ce qui se passe dans la réalité.

- Il me semble que c'est là tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Maintenant, quelles sont vos questions ?

Une seule personne leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Êtes-vous le seul Léonard survivant ? Demanda le dénommé S1, visiblement étonné et heureux à l'extrême.

- Non. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes trois Léonard en vie. Moi-même, mon frère aîné le Vingt-troisième, et son fils mon neveu le jeune Léonard, le vingt-cinquième, élève à Poudlard. A Poudlard, outre le fait de surveiller attentivement le château, le tableau de Merilin veille sur mon neveu.

_Ce jeune homme a été capturé et torturé par les fanatiques à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Rossignol a réussi à le libérer, mais son esprit avait subis des dommages irréversibles, de même que son corps. Cela est extrêmement triste, car ce jeune garçon a un potentiel inouï, que même Rossignol considère comme incroyable. _A la mesure du Créateur_, dit-il parfois._

_En ce qui concerne mon frère, le vingt-troisième, il est devenu le gardien du savoir antique. Il parcourt le monde afin de réunir le plus possible de connaissances dans la bibliothèque de Pôdlad, et mène des recherches scientifiques intenses afin de comprendre les merveilles réalisées par notre ancêtre, et afin de créer des armes permettant de vaincre définitivement les Pères et les Mères. Il prend aussi parfois des élèves. Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois jusqu'à maintenant, avec un couple de deux jeunes gens à chaque fois. Il a néanmoins cessé après la seconde fois, pour une raison que j'ignore._

- Maintenant, je suis navré mais il faut que j'aille accomplir ma paperasse journalière. Pour vos questions, posez-les à Rossignol, il s'en fera un plaisir…

Un regard noir habilement lancé ne laissa au Piaf aucune possibilité de réplique ou de protestation. De son côté, Leiuds luminoplana en direction de son bureau ministériel, ravi de son mauvais coup.

- Bien, dit Rossignol en reprenant sa place au pupitre. Vous l'aurez compris, Rajson Leiuds, aussi nommé E1, est le fondateur de notre ordre au même titre que moi. Bien que j'en sois le dirigeant, les serments que vous avez prêtés vont aussi à sa personne. Maintenant, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Oui, G3 ?

- Monsieur Rossignol, dit Filius, sans vouloir paraître importun, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison monsieur Leiuds ne s'est-il pas révélé plus tôt ? Cela me semble étrange.

- La raison en est que E1 est assez, disons… asocial. Il déteste apparaître en public, aussi paradoxal cela puisse paraître, et ne fait des discours que lorsqu'il a un but.

S'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, cette réunion est terminée. Je demanderais à tout un chacun de mettre en œuvre tous les efforts possibles pour achever vos missions dans les plus brefs délais. Si vous n'en avez pas, de nouveaux ordres vous parviendront via notre messager ailé dans les prochaines heures. Avant que vous ne partiez, je demanderais seulement à G3 et S2 de rester ici afin que nous mettions en place votre programme d'entraînement. G3, vous irez dès que possible à l'encontre de S4 dans les sous-sols, afin qu'il vous remette une nouvelle baguette. Et maintenant, dit Rossignol en descendant de son pupitre, au revoir à toutes et à tous !

_Hum_, pensa Flitwick, _il me faudra réaliser quelques recherches sur le Temps Interdit… Cela me sera utile pour comprendre les aspirations de tous ces gens !_

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part dans la nature, le même jour._

Depuis maintenant deux années qu'il pratiquait chaque jour de nombreux exercices de Légilimencie et surtout d'Occlumencie, notre cher camarade Léonard avait vues ses capacités mentales augmenter de façon drastique, et était capable de se souvenir de maints détails passés. Mais avoir un plein accès à sa mémoire n'était pas forcément idéal, surtout lorsque vous aviez subi le pire…

A ce moment, il était miraculeusement en train de dormir pour une longue nuit de trois heures. Il ressassait les inepties lues dans la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, et les étonnantes et intrigantes nouvelles de celles de Gringotts, lorsque son esprit fut tout soudainement accaparé par un cauchemar. Un de plus, et –il l'espérait- le dernier…

Etrangement, il ne voyait pas la désagréable scène de ses propres yeux… il se sentait comme dans une pensine, comme si on lui avait implantés de nouveaux souvenirs durant la journée et que ceux-ci étaient actuellement absorbés par sa conscience…

S'il savait…

_**Retour en arrière**_

_Londres, mois d'août mil neuf cent nonante un._

_- Où en es-tu, Rossignol ? Demanda l'énigmatique E1, impatient._

_- Je lui ai déjà refermées ses blessures, répondit le piaf, et l'ai drogué avec trois litres de potions diverses et variées. Il a retrouvées ses capacités physiques, grâce à ma Légilimencie qui trompe son cerveau et annule sa douleur. Il est encore dans le coma, je vais le réveiller demain. Ensuite, je lui expliquerais tout, et le réparerais, le droguerais à nouveau, et tu connais la suite._

_- N'oublie pas de réparer les os cassés de force._

_A ces mots, Rossignol soupira lourdement._

_- Es-tu sûr que tout cela soit nécessaire ? Il n'est qu'un enfant !_

_- Non, il ne l'est plus. Il ne l'a jamais été. OBEIS, ROSSIGNOL ! EXECUTION !_

_- Tu fais une erreur, E1, dit alors le piaf, en se relevant et en partant._

Si tu savais tout, espèce de pion_, pensa alors le dénommé Rajson Leiuds en réponse._

…

_Les jours suivants, Léonard fut réveillé de force par Rossignol, introduit dans son esprit. En un temps bien trop court qui lui coûterait bien des forces, le fragiliserait physiquement à jamais et lui ôterait des années et des années de vie, il fut remit sur pied. Maintes potions et opérations eurent raison de ses anomalies physiques et de ses plaies. Des heures durant, Rossignol érigea des défenses mentales dans le cerveau de l'enfant, afin de le protéger des débris des manipulations des scientifiques fanatiques du Département des Mystères. _

_Il apprit aussi les bases de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie, afin de pouvoir lui-même améliorer sa maîtrise de sa personne. Couplé à cela, grâce à sa Légilimencie, le Piaf introduisit de force dans son esprit maintes connaissances en provenance d'une multitude d'ouvrages. Cela lui coûterait cher d'un point de vue de la stabilité mentale et de la mémoire… mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Il fallait faire vite._

_Cinq jours après avoir été libéré de son calvaire, Léonard se retrouvait lâché dans la nature, en train de lire un livre fort intéressant dans un wagon du dénommé « Poudlard Express »._

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Là où il était, Léo se réveilla en sursaut et hurla de douleur et d'horreur… il venait de comprendre : son corps brisé n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Il était condamné.

_**UHDS**_

_**Habituellement, les chapitres intitulés « Manigances dans l'Ombre » ne contiennent pas de passage propre à Léo. Pouvez-vous deviner pourquoi il y en un ici ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : « Le Livre de la Création ».**_

…

**I. Anagramme, et oui… une fois de plus. Bien entendu, « Eddie Malroys » n'est pas là le nom complet du bestiau…**

**II. Le « réel » sous-entend le personnage vivant. Le pigmenté est la peinture animée de ce personnage. En temps normal, une peinture animée représente le vivant au moment où celui-ci a été peint. S'il est mort à cent ans mais a été peint à trente, il sera comme il était à trente, avec le physique, la mémoire et les connaissances de cette époque. Tout ce qui a été vécu ou réalisé après lui sera totalement inconnu. L'usage d'ondes magiques permet de régler cela. Relier le tableau et le vivant de cette manière permet de faire évoluer le pigmenté comme s'il était vivant, et ce jusqu'à la mort du vivant.**


	5. Léonard XXIII

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**A tout le monde, je m'excuse de mon temps de publication, et conseille de relire les précédents chapitres de ce second tome. Ils viennent de subir **__**d'énormes**__** modifications.**_

**XXXIV) Léonard XXIII**

« C'est un fait que les masses avalent plus facilement un gros mensonge qu'un petit » **(I)**

_**Ce présent chapitre se déroule par passages, de la disparition de Léo et Luna jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Août 1993. L'absence de Léo accélère le déroulement des opérations… Seul un personnage n'est pas présent, pour la raison qu'il est le héros du chapitre suivant. **_

_**J'ai longuement hésité à couper ce chapitre. Je l'ai finalement fait en voyant sa taille… la prochaine publication sera donc rapide ! (Ô, miracle !) ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

…

A Poudlard, la fin de la seconde année de nos amis s'était déroulée sous de relativement bons auspices. Depuis la fin de l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets et la disparition de Léo et Luna, aucun évènement particulier ne venait déranger le château. Le temps filait tranquillement pour tout un chacun, entre révisions et corrections, entre Quidditch et réjouissances.

Quelques évènements pouvaient toutefois être notés par les personnes suffisamment éveillées pour en tenir compte.

Dans toutes les maisons, tout particulièrement chez les Serpentards et de peu après chez les Gryffondors, un certain nombre d'élèves s'était mit à refuser porter l'uniforme règlementaire de l'école. Ces élèves arboraient d'autres attributs quelque peu… dérangeants.

Les garçons étaient vêtus d'un pantalon d'un noir d'encre, d'une chemise de même teinte, d'une cravate et d'une veste de feutre sans plus d'originalité. Une robe d'hiver venait s'y ajouter lorsque le temps l'exigeait.

Les filles, quand à elles, arboraient un uniforme d'une étonnante pudeur avant leurs treize ans, et d'une réelle indécence juste après. Le premier les couvrait de la tête aux pieds d'une épaisse couche de divers tissus noirs, tandis que le second consistait en une mini-jupe et en une sorte de pull épais à manches courtes au décolleté plus que provocant. Le plus étonnant et répugnant était que leur poitrine était magiquement refaite dès qu'elles revenaient des périodes de vacances.

La seule trace de couleur de leur nouvel uniforme était un blason particulier parmi quinze différents. Ces symboles représentaient une personne précise parmi huit hommes et sept femmes. Les garçons choisissaient une femme, et les filles optaient pour l'un des hommes. Cela n'avait pour l'instant rien d'étonnant. Le problème était que les dits personnages étaient nus, et trônaient sur une véritable colline de cadavres, le tout étant légendé par le mot « Pureté ».

Il va sans dire que cela inquiéta à l'extrême deux professeurs éveillés à l'Histoire Sorcière réelle. Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley se concertèrent à maintes reprises et firent tout leur possible afin d'interdire ces dégradantes images. Mais rien n'y fit : les interdictions ne menèrent à rien, pas plus que les sortilèges d'effacements lancés sur les symboles. La puissance qui les avait créés était plus forte qu'eux. Les vêtements furent confisqués un temps afin d'obliger les élèves à porter les anciens, mais ils furent immédiatement rendus lorsque le nudisme fut à l'ordre du jour pour ces rebelles au règlement.

Plus inquiétant encore aux yeux des deux professeurs était le comportement de ces élèves. Durant un temps, ils se comportèrent en affichant un très net dégoût pour ceux de leurs camarades qui n'agissaient pas comme eux. Puis, un soir, dans toutes les salles communes, une vraie vendetta eue lieu. Tous ces élèves, la baguette à la main, usèrent de la force afin de libérer les deux dortoirs les plus hauts placés, et les investirent sans attendre, y réunissant toutes les années des deux sexes afin d'en faire des lieus de sommeil « acceptables ». Les personnes de plus de treize ans prirent le dortoir du haut, et celle de moins de treize ans celui en dessous.

Une telle promiscuité entre garçons et filles révoltât de nombreux professeurs, parmi lesquels Minerva McGonagall.

Après l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, elle avait été gravement blessée. Physiquement, elle avait été soignée en une simple journée, mais moralement… le choc qu'elle avait subi dans la chambre à la vue du dénommé Tom Jedusor l'avait ravagée. Visiblement, seul Dumbledore semblait connaître la raison d'une telle émotion, et il fit tout son possible pour que son professeur allasse mieux. Mais rien ne fit effet. Ce n'est que lorsque l'anorexie affecta l'enseignante qu'il fut décidé de lui effacer la mémoire un temps, et de la lui rendre lorsqu'elle serait jugée apte à la supporter. Ce même traitement avait été utilisé sur Harry pour lui faire oublier son enfance chez les Dursley, sur les survivants du Génocide infantile de Durmstrang, et enfin sur les victimes du pédophile Gilderoy Lockart.

La promiscuité ouvertement voulue par les élèves « purs » révolta Minerva dès qu'elle en eut connaissance. Mais à nouveau, rien n'y fit. Il ne fallut qu'une promesse magique de décence de la part des élèves pour que, avec moult grognements, cela soit accepté.

Etonnement, les autres élèves ne s'en outragèrent pas. L'on aurait put penser qu'ils demanderaient les mêmes privilèges, mais la levée des sortilèges restricteurs empêchant aux garçons de se rendre chez les filles suffit à satisfaire tout le monde.

Le dernier évènement réellement étonnant fut l'affluence des jeunes filles « pures » de plus de treize ans à l'infirmerie. Elles demandèrent en effet à Mrs Pomfresh une impressionnante quantité de potions contre les vertiges matinaux, contre les nausées et autres maux typiques des femmes enceintes. Par la grâce des promesses magiques, et parce qu'aucune élève ne fut déclarée enceinte par tous les examens existants, ce fait ne fit de bruit que durant quelques heures. Mais pour Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley, tout cela avait une terrible signification qui annonçait bien des problèmes à venir. Ils connaissaient les traditions sorcières et la puissance implacable de leurs enchantements secrets que la rumeur voulait « nécromanciens ».

Malgré ces problèmes, l'année passa rapidement. De leur côté, nos camarades choyèrent la nouvelle venue de leur dortoir, la Nymphe Linra, mais force fut de constater que le traumatisme subit durant toute son enfance et jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire de la Chambre l'avait marquée au-delà du raisonnable. Elle ne refit pas de tentative de suicide, mais son alimentation trop basse et son moral constamment noir avaient petit à petit raison d'elle. Tous les efforts sincères de ses amis n'y firent rien.

Seul un traitement de choc pourrait l'aider…

Lors des examens de fin d'année, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan et Blaise remportèrent toutes les distinctions possibles et imaginables. Leur domaine de prédilection respectif était encore mieux lotit : par la grâce des bonus, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une note supérieure au maximum possible. Lors de la cérémonie de remise des prix et diplômes de Buse et d'Aspic qui se déroulait à la fin de l'année, ils s'étaient étonnement vus appelés pour être félicités par les examinateurs.

Les vacances débutaient sous de bons auspices, malgré l'inquiétante absence de Léo et Luna…

_**UHDS**_

_Mi-juillet, chez une amie…_

- Hermione ! Descend donc de ta chambre et viens t'amuser ! Tu es en vacances !

- Je ne peux pas maman, j'y suis presque !

- Tu dis ça depuis deux semaines !

Mme Granger se montra rapidement dans l'encadrure de la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, une plume de hibou accrochée dans les cheveux et un stylo au bout des doigts. Une calculette se trouvait non loin à côté des restes d'une autre, les touches enfoncées et encore fumante.

- Vas-tu donc enfin m'expliquer ce que tu fais pour rester ainsi cloîtrée dans ta chambre ? Demanda Mme Granger, agacée.

- J'essaie de découvrir comment réaliser une métamorphose vivante définitive et autonome. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, je ne peux pas pratiquer d'expérience, alors je calcule les données pour savoir si mes idées fonctionnent.

- Euh… et quelle est donc la difficulté à cela, ma chérie ?

- Une seule personne a un jour réussit cet exploit, et elle n'a jamais rien révélé à ce sujet. J'essaie donc de découvrir son secret.

- Qui ?

- Merlin.

Un étonnement non feint se peignit alors sur le visage de Mme Granger. Sa fille était un génie en herbe qui ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

- « Le » Merlin ? Dit-elle. Tu veux découvrir un de ses secrets ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

- J'adore la métamorphose, Maman. Et je suis sûre que je peux y arriver.

- Sans aucun doute, ma chérie, et je ne t'empêcherais pas de tenter cela. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu passes plus de temps avec nous, ton père et moi. Désormais, tu passeras le déjeuner et toute la soirée à partir de dix-huit heures en notre compagnie, et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux le reste du temps. D'accord ?

Hermione sourit alors et remercia Merlin d'avoir une mère aussi merveilleuse.

- D'accord ! Merci maman !

Lorsqu'il apprit la raison de l'occupation de sa fille, Monsieur Granger fut quelque peu circonspect lui aussi. Mais, deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent les notes de leur filles, et le mot accompagnant celles-ci les convainquit.

_« Hermione Jane Granger, résultat des examens de seconde année : Mention Optimale parfaite en Métamorphose. Score supérieur à celui de Albus Dumbledore, meilleur maître métamorphiste actuellement vivant, et meilleur score jamais obtenu à Poudlard de mémoire d'archives. »_

En dessous des notes, le mot était signé conjointement par « Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose » et « APWBD, directeur ».

_« Miss Granger m'étonne de plus en plus chaque jour. Son niveau théorique est supérieur au mien, elle m'apprend à moi-même des choses, et il ne lui manque plus que l'âge pour que ses sortilèges soient au moins aussi puissants que les miens. »_

_« Je suis certain que miss Granger éblouira le monde de la magie de par ses découvertes en métamorphose. Je vous encourage, vous ses parents, à lui donner la possibilité d'utiliser ses capacités à leur pleine mesure. »_

Autrement dire que les vacances furent heureuses pour notre amie.

_**UHDS**_

_Dans une petite maison sorcière non loin de Pré-au-lard…_

- Allons Linra, faites un petit effort. Finissez votre repas.

- …je… je n'ai plus faim, professeur.

- C'est le seul repas que vous prenez aujourd'hui, miss, soupira McGonagall. Vous n'avez avalée qu'une bouchée ! Allons, mangez ou je vous donne une potion d'appétit ! Vous en connaissez pourtant les effets secondaires…

Et, n'ayant pas envie de souffrir d'une forte fatigue pour le reste de la semaine –en plus-, Linra s'exécuta lentement. Il lui fallut une heure pour manger l'assiette de salade que sa gardienne estivale lui avait donnée.

Ne pouvant rester à Poudlard pour l'été, n'ayant aucune famille et ne pouvant non plus aller à Sainte-Mangouste –au risque de se faire disséquer-, Linra avait été obligée d'accompagner Minerva McGonagall chez elle. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de son élève. Mais les épreuves subies étaient telles que seul un traitement de choc pouvait faire effet.

A ce moment, tout le monde ignorait que cela ne tarderait pas…

_**UHDS**_

_Manoir Londubat, Début juillet mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

- « Je suis pur et merveilleux, Ce sont des aberrations. » Répète après moi : « Je suis pur et merveilleux, Ce sont des aberrations. » Vas-y Neville, répète.

- …

- « Je suis pur et merveilleux, Ce sont des Aberrations. » REPETE !

- Pas question !

- SOIS MAUDIT !

Une main puissante heurta avec force la joue déjà éprouvée du jeune Gryffondor. Depuis qu'il était revenu chez sa grand-mère, celle-ci tentait de lui inculquer les purs principes de la pure religion sorcière à grands renforts de coups et de propagande incessante.

Renvoyé une nouvelle fois dans les cachots du manoir, il se résigna de nouveau à ne pas avoir de repas. N'ayant pas réussi à inculquer à son descendant les « pures traditions » à temps, celui-ci n'avait pas pu participer aux pures prières de l'Intermission, le pur mois sorcier siège de toutes les débauches. Il aurait eut un grand-frère, cela n'aurait pas été très important, le pur honneur de sa pure lignée ayant été sauvegardé. Mais étant fils unique, c'était à lui que revenait le « Pur honneur » de devenir Purificateur, c'est-à-dire prêtre sorcier spécialisé dans les prières nuptiales et la purification d'aberrations de toutes sortes.

Lorsqu'il fut présenté à « la grande crapaute », Dolorès Ombrage, comme il la surnommait, celle-ci ne l'avait pas accepté comme « pur représentant de la pureté ». Considérée comme la plus haute « pure » instance religieuse de Grande-Bretagne, celle-ci ne pouvait être contestée. Ce serait une impure faute de contredire une pure purificatrice à la si pure carrière.

Neville se réjouit durant quelques instants de ne pas être obligé de se débaucher en compagnie de centaines d'autres sang-pur amoureux de l'inceste et du viol orgiaque. Mais le retour au Manoir Londubat avait été terrible : immédiatement purement puni par son aïeule, il avait dût tirer à sa seule force le carrosse familial, avant d'être puni de sa « faiblesse » et d'être attaché à une corde à l'arrière du véhicule, allongé au sol par des poids magiques d'une centaine de kilos. Il va sans dire que pour un adolescent encore chétif, ce traitement avait été terriblement douloureux.

Aujourd'hui, le pire qu'il pouvait supporter avait été atteint. Sa grand-mère avait tenté par tous les moyens –propagande, persuasion, sortilèges de conditionnement mental, effacement de souvenirs ou implantation de faux-, de faire croire à Neville que ses amis de Poudlard étaient d'horribles aberrations envoyées par le démon pour corrompre le monde et détruire la pureté avant de soumettre les quelques survivants à une éternel calvaire.

Les faux souvenirs n'avaient pas fonctionnés, contrés par les véritables emplis de sentiments forts. Les sortilèges de mémoire avaient eux-aussi échoués, Neville s'étant révélé avoir une volonté impressionnante. Protéger ses amis était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. La propagande et la persuasion ne pouvaient marcher : de tels mensonges étaient contredits tous les jours par ses amis.

Harry était un sang-mêlé, mais il avait repoussé le Père Tout-puissant lorsqu'il n'était qu'un fragile bébé. Hermione était une née-Moldus, mais aussi une brillante métamorphiste promise à un grand avenir. Blaise n'était pas un fanatique, et faisait ainsi honneur à sa famille bien au-delà de tout ce que son père aurait pu espérer s'il avait été converti. Susan préférait réfléchir par elle-même plutôt que de se plier aux exigences du ministère ou aux traditions sorcières. Le courage dont-elle avait fait preuve dans la Chambre des Secrets était admirable. Linra, enfin, était une personne merveilleuse. Elle avait prouvé à tous ses amis que les Nymphes n'étaient pas que les nymphomanes décrites dans toutes les légendes. Son cœur ne battait que pour la générosité, et cela faisait un étonnant effet sur Neville.

Quand à Léo et Luna… leur cas était un peu particulier. Mais il n'y avait pas un instant à douter sur leurs buts. Leur courage était inconcevable. Vouloir faire face à la totalité des fanatiques ainsi qu'aux Parentaux méritait des éloges éternelles.

Le soir venu, Neville fut ramené jusqu'à sa grand-mère par un elfe de maison. Les traces de sang encore visibles sur les vêtements de celle-ci ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses occupations de la journée. La torture des Moldus était appréciée par les fanatiques comme un véritable sport national.

- Il te reste encore une chance de te racheter ! Hurla-t-elle d'emblée. A la fin de l'Intermission, tu épouseras cinq pures Héritières Purificatrices, et tu as intérêt à toutes les engrosser comme il se doit ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je serais moi-même forcée de te tuer pour punir ta traîtrise !

La seconde coutume principale des fanatiques sorciers était de marier les adolescents qui avaient atteint l'âge de treize ans à la fin du pur mois sorcier. Chaque jeune homme « épousait » cinq jeunes filles différentes, héritières de riches familles ou purificatrice arrachée aux siens à la naissance. Chacune ayant pour pur rôle de devenir une dévouée et purement soumise mère au foyer. Et, du fait de la politique actuelle de multiplication nécromancienne, chacune se devait d'enfanter un « soldat » tous les trois mois.

L'idée de devoir faire ces choses ignobles rendit Neville malade de nombreux jours durant dès qu'il en eut connaissance. Maintenant, toutefois, il s'était habitué à la nausée qui le prenait pour un rien : à chaque « leçon », à chaque hurlement qu'il entendait venant d'un cachot proche du sien…

Neville n'était plus un Gryffondor dans l'âme : il avait besoin d'apprendre le courage, et il l'avait dorénavant trouvé. Les leçons de Léo sur les réalités de la répartition étaient plus que convaincantes. Et, désormais, il manquait une chose particulière pour faire du jeune lion un Grand de l'Histoire : la ruse et l'ambition.

C'est convaincu par cela que Neville joua le jeu de sa grand-mère durant quelques jours, jusqu'à la ravire et être autorisé à retourner dans sa chambre. Bien que devoir affronter la vue des cadavres de Moldus exposés en trophées était plus que répugnant, le jeune homme se fit une raison et s'efforça de fermer les yeux le plus possible.

Le soir venu, attendant la fin de la prière nuptiale de sa grand-mère, il quitta prudemment sa couche et les poupées à prières disposées autour de lui. S'emparant de tout ce qui était à portée de main et pouvait se révéler utile, il se jeta à lui-même un sortilège d'allègement qui le fit devenir aussi léger qu'une plume, et sauta par la fenêtre d'un couloir en visant une profonde fontaine qui se trouvait en dessous. Son évasion et son retour vers la liberté semblaient réussis.

Il ne remarqua pas, nonchalamment assis sur une branche non loin de là, un mystérieux individu au sourire menaçant.

- Un pion de plus chez l'ennemi, murmura celui-ci avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

_**UHDS**_

_A Poudlard, le vingt juillet mil neuf cent nonante-trois. Dans le bureau du citronné, Albus Dumbledore._

Ce jour était très particulier pour la célèbre chauve-souris des cachots.

Voici de cela quelques temps, durant sa première année, le jeune Blaise Zabini avait été victime de la fanatique folie de son père, un adorateur des Parentaux. Après avoir « purement purifiée » son épouse pour la punir de sa couleur de peau, il avait tenté à sa « pure » manière de blanchir son fils pour le convertir purement.

Mais Blaise, outre le fait d'être parfaitement dégoûté par cette hideuse religion, aimait infiniment sa mère, la seule personne lui ayant montré tendresse et amour. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui était arrivé, il entra en une rage folle, et attaqua son père avec l'intention claire de lui faire regretter jusqu'à sa propre naissance.

Mais Marleganicus Zabini était versé depuis bien longtemps dans le « pur art » qu'était la nécromancie. Comprenant sans peine la raison de la colère de son rejeton, il releva le corps de son épouse, et lui fit combattre contre celui qu'elle avait tant aimé…

Ne pouvant en aucun cas lever la main sur sa mère, même transformée en zombie, il fut pétrifié d'horreur, et ne parvint à rien d'autre qu'à subir la « pure et juste » torture que son père lui infligeait via sa femme… Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci voulut tuer l'aberration qu'était son fils de sa propre baguette qu'il désenchanta Clara Zabini.

Blaise profita de cet instant décisif pour concentrer toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté, et s'enfuit le plus loin possible après avoir incapacité son père d'un Stupéfix. Ainsi, il put se saisir d'un portoloin d'urgence que sa mère lui avait fait acheter pour un cas tel que celui-ci.

Il fallut trois jours à notre pauvre ami pour retrouver le chemin de la sécurité de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, le premier mai mil neuf cent nonante deux, ce fut pour comprendre que sa vie avait irrémédiablement changée, et qu'il quittait désormais le monde de l'enfance pour celui de la folie des adultes…

Privé de foyer, il avait pu bénéficier de la bonté des professeurs et avait été hébergé chez l'un d'entre eux durant l'été mil neuf cent nonante deux. Severus Snape n'avait alors pas vraiment eu le choix : il était le seul disponible, puisque Minerva McGonagall accueillait déjà le jeune Léonard. Bien qu'aussi froide et distinguée que le caractère de l'un et l'éducation de l'autre, une réelle amitié était née entre l'élève et le professeur. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'été suivant.

La veille, après un long mijotage, le maître des potions avait finalement pu faire bouillir son élève avec nombre d'insinuations lentement tournées et retournées dans son chaudron. Quelques tours seulement avaient suffi pour que s'évapore la patience, et que refroidisse enfin l'emportement. La distillation commença enfin avec le versement de larmes salées, malhabilement serré dans des bras hésitants. Là, Blaise avoua enfin tout ce qui lui était arrivé, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire, même avec ses amis…

Et c'est pour cette raison que Severus Snape se trouvait ce jour dans le bureau de son employeur. Il fallait le convaincre d'user de son poids en politique pour que lui, simple sang-mêlé aux sombres ascendants, puisse adopter sans peine le seul héritier d'une puissante famille de sang-pur.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de le vouloir, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore. Je serais ravi de vous aider, mais il faut que vous compreniez que cet enfant pourrait parfois être dur à gérer, du fait de ce qu'il a vécu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Albus. Monsieur Zabini n'est plus un enfant, il saura se tenir sage. De plus, je n'aurais qu'à demander conseil à Minerva ou Pompom. Elles sont toutes les deux de véritables mères pour les élèves orphelins ou trop éloignés de leurs parents, et elles ont déjà accepté.

- Vous avez pensé à tout, dites-moi.

- Je l'espère, Albus. Aucun enfant ne devrait être malheureux.

- Vous pouvez compter sur toute mon aide, mon ami, répondit Dumbledore en souriant, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Quelques jours après, les registres changeaient et affichaient désormais « Blaise Marleganicus Zabini, adopté le vingt-cinq juillet mil neuf cent nonante-trois par Severus Snape, devient Blaise Severus Zabini-Snape. »

_**UHDS**_

_Ministère de la Magie, Mi-juillet._

- …et la garde de Monsieur Harry James Potter est confiée à Mr Remus John Lupin.

Ces mots dits, un sec coup de marteau retentit dans le silence du tribunal, en même temps que deux cris de joie.

Placés au-devant de la salle, Harry et Remus avaient littéralement sautés de joie, suivis par un Dumbledore légèrement moins démonstratif mais tout aussi rayonnant. La joie de ses élèves était sienne.

Les jours suivants furent une liesse absolue. Harry resta à Poudlard en compagnie de son nouveau gardien durant quelques jours, puis gagna la maison de celui-ci. Miteuse, le toit percé, les murs délabrés et le mobilier rongé par le temps, elle fut toutefois plus que bienvenue par notre ami, qui pouvait enfin bénéficier d'un chez lui. Habitué à faire toutes sortes de corvées chez les Dursley, il entreprit de restaurer le jardin et de nettoyer les lieux de fond en comble. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il le faisait de son plein gré et de bonne humeur.

A plusieurs reprises, ils partirent en transplanant pour diverses expéditions ou visites touristiques. Ils reçurent aussi la visite d'un Blaise rayonnant qui leur annonça son changement de statut… Remus fut très taquin lorsqu'Harry reçut une lettre tout particulièrement longue d'Hermione, et le charria durant de nombreux jours.

Un seul évènement vint brièvement obscurcir les vacances de rêves de Remus et Harry.

Vers la fin du mois de juillet, ils furent réveillés tôt le matin par des coups sourds donnés contre leur porte. Baguette à la main, méfiant, Remus ouvrit… pour laisser tomber le corps fatigué et blessé de Neville.

_**UHDS**_

_Poudlard, durant le mois d'Août._

Albus Dumbledore passait lui aussi de bonnes vacances. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il restait tranquillement dans le château de Poudlard et passait de longues soirées à se reposer près d'un feu, un livre sur les genoux.

Ce jour faisait toutefois exception. Le sept janvier dernier, le jeune Léonard avait pris contact avec Amélia Bones afin d'offrir un procès au détenu Sirius Black. Selon ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait contractée une dette envers le garçon, et n'avait eu d'autres moyens que d'accepter, d'autant plus que les Lois de Sang avaient très certainement été invoquées.

C'est donc épuisé qu'il revenait d'une séance exceptionnelle du Maggenmagot. En sa qualité de Président-Sorcier, il devait être présent sans interruption, et entendre tous ces idiots racistes déblatérer des bêtises était plus qu'épuisant. Mais il avait eue de la chance : la plupart d'entre eux étant plus ou moins ouvertement défenseurs de la doctrine puriste, voter un nouveau procès avait été presque immédiat. Après tout, Sirius Black était l'héritier d'une grande et pure famille…

A ce moment, tous ignoraient qu'ils n'étaient que des pions sur l'échiquier universel.

Ouvrant la porte de son bureau directorial, Albus fut surprit en voyant une personne tout de noir habillée, ses cheveux châtains coupés courts lui cachant faiblement les oreilles et la nuque. L'inconnu « discutait » visiblement avec Fumseck, un « fil » de magie argenté semblable à un souvenir s'étendant entre eux deux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Albus en levant sa baguette en un éclair, méfiant.

Si cet individu avait pu s'introduire jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne le remarque, qui sait de quoi il pourrait être capable…

- Pas de ça avec moi, Bubus, murmura l'inconnu en levant la main, tenant une baguette entre ses doigts.

La propre baguette de Dumbledore !

- Comment ? S'étonna-t-il en zyeutant sa main vide. Comment avez-vous fait ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu se retourna alors, et montra son visage tout sourire au Citronné. Celui-ci fut prit d'une crise d'apoplexie en un instant.

- Pro… professeur ? Dit-il sans y croire. Vous, ici ?

- Oui, moi, répondit l'Inconnu en souriant avec mélancolie.

Ce personnage mérite quelques explications et rappels.

Lorsque Albus avait dix-sept ans, l'avant dernier jour de sa septième année, le précédent son départ du château, il s'était endormit dans son dortoir comme chaque soir. Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il se trouvait dans une chaumière au beau milieu d'une campagne déserte. Il ignorait comment cela s'était fait.

L'homme qu'il avait rencontré là-bas s'était présenté en tant que « Professeur Léonard ». Dès les présentations faites, celui-ci avait agité l'hameçon qu'était une promesse d'étude des plus complexes arts magiques hérités de l'Ancien Temps. Il va sans dire qu'un bibliophage tel qu'Albus avait sauté sur l'occasion d'accroître son savoir. Tous les savoirs oubliés étaient totalement perdus pour le commun.

Durant toute une année, cet homme lui avait enseignées d'innombrables choses d'une utilité inouïe. Il ne se l'était d'ailleurs jamais caché : ce n'était que ces connaissances très spéciales qui lui avaient value sa renommée de plus grand sorcier du monde. Le savoir de cet homme était impressionnant, et ses capacités pédagogiques exceptionnelles **(II)**. Aux yeux de Dumbledore, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le plus grand sorcier vivant.

- Je pense que tu te doutes pour quelle raison je suis ici, Albus ? Demanda-t-Il.

- Vous souhaitez prendre de nouveaux élèves ?

- Exact. J'y avais renoncé, mais je pense que mon savoir sera utile dans un avenir proche. Les troubles qui s'annoncent nécessitent bien cela.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, professeur ! Mais allons, asseyez-vous ! Vous désirez peut-être quelque chose à boire ? Un jus de citron ?

- Non, merci. Un peu de poison fort, si tu en as.

Visiblement habitué à l'étrangeté de son Professeur, Dumbledore ne cilla pas et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Navré Professeur, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai toutefois à disposition un acide alchimique à décaper la magie très puissant, que j'utilise pour nettoyer ma pensine. Cela vous conviendra ?

- On demandera ça à mon estomac, sourit-t-Il narquoisement. Allons, envoie !

Et ainsi fut fait. En quelques instants, Albus se servit un jus de citron, puis s'assit en observant étrangement le verre fumant de son visiteur. Celui-ci le but d'une traite sans sembler montrer aucune gêne. Pourtant, un tel acide était pratiquement aussi puissant que le venin d'un basilic !

Quelques instants plus tard, Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un rot sonore. Le gaz ainsi éjecté, bien qu'incolore, fut facile à remarquer lorsqu'il effrita légèrement le plafond avant de se diluer dans l'air. Dumbledore en parut stupéfait.

- Euh…

- Excellent, Albus, dit-Il. Je t'en remercie. Bien, maintenant, passons à la raison de ma visite, je te prie. J'ai effectivement l'intention de prendre de nouveaux élèves. Mais je ne me suis pas informé sur l'école depuis longtemps, et j'aimerais avoir ton avis concernant les enfants prometteurs.

- Mon cher professeur, s'enthousiasma soudain Albus, je crois que vous allez être heureux : ces années sont les plus riches que j'ai vues depuis bien longtemps !

- Tu m'intrigues, Bubus. Ressers-moi un coup de ton nectar !

Tout en versant une nouvelle rasade d'acide dans le verre de son invité, Dumbledore continua :

- Pour les septièmes années, il n'y a pas grand monde, mais c'est autre chose pour les autres. En sixième, nous avons Victor Krum, un jeune homme incroyablement doué sur un balai.

- Une bonne cible mouvante pour les autres apprentis, en effet. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Il possède un instinct exceptionnel, c'est ce qui le rend si bon.

- Hum, soit. Je le testerais. Ensuite ?

- Pour les cinquièmes années, je puis vous proposer Fraudula Esternov. Elle n'est pas particulièrement douée dans la pratique, mais a un grand talent d'oratrice dès qu'elle vainc ses crises d'angoisse. Elle est très prometteuse pour une carrière politique.

- Soit, je la testerais. Ensuite ?

- Toujours pour la cinquième, il y a Mohammed Al-Djèbr. Il est extrêmement doué pour l'arithmancie, et a même inventé un sortilège lui-même.

- Inutile. Un ordinateur en fait autant en une dizaine de minutes. De plus, j'avais moi-même révisé le programme des facultés magiques à treize ans. La suite !

- Pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes années, j'ai bien des propositions, mais…

- Mais ?

- Ce sont des Fanatiques, professeur.

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Malheureusement.

- Ils sont inutiles, donc. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, même si cela me fait mal au cœur.

- En effet. Pour la seconde année, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais tarir d'éloges. Nous avons votre fils et tout un groupe d'élèves l'entourant. Je puis vous proposer Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Votre fils, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat et Linra Xenger. Bien que cette dernière ne soit pas en état de suivre vos cours, vous pourriez lui être très utile, et ses capacités potentielles sont impressionnantes. Je vous recommanderais tout de même…

- Pas mon fils, non. Je prendrais la Nymphe. Elle apprendra ainsi un sport de chambre des plus efficaces.

- Vous avez connaissance de sa situation ? S'étonna Dumby, avant de se gifler mentalement.

- Tes pensées sont un livre ouvert, pour moi.

Albus ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Mes boucliers ?

- Inutile de les affronter, les contourner est plus pratique…

Le Professeur partit dans un rire légèrement moqueur, rapidement tût par un nouvel hoquet d'acide. Le plafond aurait rapidement besoin d'être refait.

- Bref, et les premières années ?

- Pour les premières années… j'aurais bien proposé Luna Lovegood, qui est extrêmement méritante, mais elle est malheureusement portée disparue…

- Je sais, répondit-Il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus. Je le sais même très bien…

Un haussement de buissons lui vint alors de Dumbledore.

- Vous l'avez espionnée ?

- En quelque sorte. Alors, ces noms, Bubus ?

- Bien, alors… pour la première année, donc, je puis vous proposer Ginevra Weasley et Irina Preseren. Elles sont toutes deux d'excellentes élèves.

- On peut exclure Weasley, dit-Il. Je prends la seconde, je lui ferais réécrire son œil **(VI)**.

- Elle le mérite, sourit Dumbledore. Son courage est exemplaire.

- Bien bien bien ! Cela fait donc quatre élèves potentiels. Je…

Il se tut alors en voyant l'étrange scintillement qui brillait dans le regard de Dumbledore.

- Dites-moi, Professeur… vous aviez choisis vos élèves avant de venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, pour entendre mon avis ou pour déguster un grand cru d'acide. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

Poussant un profond soupir, Il répondit :

- Tu es devenu redoutablement perspicace, Albus. Essaie donc de deviner la raison de ma présence.

- Vous souhaitez avoir des nouvelles de votre fils ?

Soudainement ombrageux, Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder sévèrement celui qui fut son élève. Celui-ci ne savait que penser.

- Qui te dit que Léonard est mon fils ?

- Vous vous ressemblez trop, physiquement ou mentalement, pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. L'excuse de votre âge n'a aucune importance, votre nature d'Elfe n'étant pas un problème.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, Albus.

- …Quoi donc ?

- Je me contrefiche de ce gosse. Il n'est qu'un pion.

- Pardon ?

- Tu en sais trop, Albus. C'est là la seule raison de ma visite.

Et Il attaqua soudain l'esprit de Dumbledore avec une puissance mentale telle qu'elle pourrait broyer un millier d'esprits en un instant. Le citronné ne put rien faire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il était seul dans la pièce. Regardant autour de lui durant quelques instants, il s'étonna de se voir allongé à même le sol, le contenu de sa fiole à acide récureur déversé sur ce qui avait été son parquet.

_Heureusement que j'ai suffisamment enchanté le sol pour qu'il y résiste_, se dit-il. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je me suis évanoui ?_

Ces questions en tête, il se dépêcha de ranger son bureau puis de gagner ses appartements afin d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il ne pensa plus à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et oublia tout définitivement.

Le Professeur était un chirurgien de l'esprit capable de miracles.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UHDS**_

_Chronologie : _

**1993, Juillet**

**25/ Adoption de Blaise par Snape.**

**-/ Neville s'échappe de chez sa grand-mère sous les yeux d'un inconnu visiblement « pur ».**

**-/ Peu après, Neville trouve refuge chez Remus, Harry fraichement adopté par celui-ci.**

**1993, Août**

**-/ Dumbledore reçoit la visite d'un personnage dénommé « Professeur », qui se révèle être le père de Léo et le frère de Rajson Leiuds. Il annonce sa volonté de prendre des élèves.**

…

**I. **La citation du début** : J'ai longuement hésité à la poster, du fait de son auteur… je me suis finalement décidé car elle correspond parfaitement au personnage du « Professeur ». Bref, la citation est signée Hitler. C'est paradoxal, hein ?**

**II. Pour vous imaginer quel genre de personne est « **_Le Professeur_** », fiez-vous à l'enseignant de ma fiction « Magie », avec toutes les connaissances et capacités en rapport (et un corps adulte^^).**


	6. Le Livre de la Création

**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Une publication rapide ? Incroyable ! ^^**_

**XXXV) Le Livre de la Création**

« L'impossible n'est pas Humain, le possible est Inhumain » NVJM

_**Ce présent chapitre se déroule de-ci, de-là en Egypte, en compagnie d'un professeur d'histoire cachotier, d'une historienne en herbe, d'une jeune fille indécise et de deux farceurs bien connus…**_

_**Outre cela, il donne jour à un mystère à la hauteur de celui des « Secrets de la**_ _**Chambre »… Le Père Créateur. Cette fois ci, pas de codes (du moins, pas plus que ceux déjà présents) mais des énigmes et des indices plus nombreux pour les résoudre. Le premier d'entre eux est tout à la fin du chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

…

_Ce que l'on nomme d'un côté ou de l'autre « la paix sorcière » ou la « paix Gobeline » est un traité stipulant avec précision les droits de chaque parti. Rompre ce traité est une déclaration de guerre immédiate. L'actuel accord a été signé par le seigneur Gobelin Ragnok I et le Ministre Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne Ignatius suite à la guerre éclair qui avait vues ses troupes être réduites à néant lors de la bataille de Godric's Hollow. Il concerna tout d'abord les seuls gobelins et sorciers d'Angleterre, avant d'être élargi au monde entier en délimitant avec précision des enclaves Gobelines où les sorciers ne possédaient aucun droit._

…

_Egypte, le cinq juillet Mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

La banque Gobeline Egyptienne se dressait fière au beau milieu du quartier magique de la ville du Caire. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle se dressait au milieu du principal quartier. Car en effet, comme cela était le cas dans la quasi-totalité des villes situées hors d'Europe, il y avait deux zones magiques. La première et toujours principale était celle des sangs-mêlés, des Nés-de-Moldus et des autres créatures magiques, quel que soit leur bord. Le second, quand à lui, était celui outrancièrement luxueux des « purs », les Européens imbus d'eux même.

C'est là que toute personne de sang-pur était censée se rendre lorsqu'elle arrivait en ville. Du moins, toute personne d'un tel sang se considérant comme supérieure. Ce n'était pas le moins du monde le cas d'Arthur Weasley, pourtant sang-pur plus que pur de par son ascendance. Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie au sein de l'institut Poudlard, il nourrissait un impressionnant amour pour tout ce qui était différent de ce qu'il connaissait : les Moldus, les Gobelins, les Fées, les Vélanes, et tous ces êtres considérés comme inférieurs par tant et tant de personnes stupides.

C'est à la suite de ses études à Poudlard qu'il s'était engagé dans un cours d'archéologie sorcière donné par deux professionnels en la matière, deux Français dénommés Pernault et Pernoult. A l'époque, il avait fait cela parce qu'il ne savait encore dans quel domaine s'engager, et parce qu'il lui fallait bien tuer le temps. Binns et ses révolutions incohérentes ne l'avaient pas attiré. Ici toutefois, le déclic avait été immédiat.

Bien que détestables au-delà du possible pour leur incessante propagande pro sang-pur, les deux archéologues connaissaient parfaitement leur métier et l'élevaient au niveau d'art à part entière. Cela avait plût à Arthur, qui s'était alors enfoncé dans de nouvelles études avec un entrain inimaginable.

Partant à l'aventure à dos de balais comme de nombreux jeunes gens, il s'était aventuré jusqu'en Italie, puis en Grèce, puis encore en Turquie, toutes trois terres de grande Histoire, jusqu'à être attiré par l'inévitable Egypte. Tout au long de son périple, il avait accumulée une masse de connaissances impressionnante et avait rencontrées maintes créatures. Cela lui donna son amour perpétuel pour ce qui allait devenir son métier, et aussi pour ces gens si différents, mais non pas moins civilisés.

Se rendant au ministère Egyptien, il parvint à obtenir un permis pour participer à des fouilles menées dans la Vallée des Sorts, l'équivalent magique de la Vallée des Rois. La rumeur voulait que d'innombrables trésors soient enterrés là, dissimulés par d'incroyables sortilèges.

Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, il avait étudié sans relâche sur le terrain Egyptien et dans les bibliothèques, bénéficiant du savoir de maintes personnes toutes aussi passionnées que lui.

Son destin se révéla pourtant par le plus complet des hasards un chaud jour d'été. Il se trouvait en randonnée solitaire afin d'explorer le désert merveilleux, lorsqu'une tempête de sable l'obligea à s'abriter sous une tente magique qui avait l'avantage de ne pas se laisser ensevelir le moins du monde.

Angoissé, incapable de mesurer le temps qui s'écoula, il ne sortit finalement que lorsque la faim l'y poussa. Le vent était encore très fort, et même les sortilèges de protection oculaire ne pouvaient bloquer tout le sable qui se logeait dans ses yeux. Il reprit malgré tout sa marche, poussé par son estomac.

C'est en longeant un sentier creusé dans la falaise d'une vallée escarpée que sa vie changea pour le meilleur. Visiblement, la tempête avait été tout particulièrement violente dans les environs, car elle avait descellés de nombreux rochers et entraîné un éboulement. Celui-ci avait ruiné un camp de fortune installé en contrebas, tuant au passage d'innombrables personnes. Ouïssant la détresse d'un survivant, il se jeta dans le vide, lévitant à l'aide d'un sortilège, et se précipita pour aller aider les gens qui se trouvaient là.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne s'agissait pas de sorciers ou de Moldus, mais de Gobelins !

Ceux-ci constituaient visiblement une troupe fortement armée, du moins à en juger par la quantité d'équipement qui avait été écrasée et dispersée par l'éboulement. Il ignorait la raison de leur présence, et surtout pourquoi celle-ci les avaient poussés à rompre la paix sorcière en sortant de leurs banques, mais il ne pouvait décemment laisser des gens mourir sans tenter de les aider, qui et quoi qu'ils soient.

Localisant rapidement la voix qui appelait à l'aide, visiblement aidée par un charme d'amplification sonore, il jeta nombre de sortilèges de lévitation afin d'alléger le poids des éboulis, et parvint enfin à dégager le malheureux après plus d'une dizaine d'heures d'un travail acharné.

Par un incroyable miracle, celui-ci avait put trouver refuge dans un renfoncement de la falaise et n'avait pas été écrasé par l'éboulement. L'angoisse d'être coincé et condamné avait malgré tout eut raison de ses nerfs, et lorsqu'il vit que son sauveur était un sorcier, il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur lui afin de l'assommer et de ne pas se laisser tuer. Il pensait cela à cause des Aurors, qui aimaient torturer tous les Gobelins qui s'aventuraient en dehors de leur banque.

Ereinté par les impressionnants efforts qu'il avait fournis pour sauver le Gobelin, Arthur ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à être ainsi agressé par celui-ci, et ne parvint pas à fournir la moindre résistance malgré l'avantage de sa baguette. Il fut assommé par un puissant coup sur la tête, et chuta inconscient au sol.

Il ne revint à lui que le soir venu, alors que le soleil enflammait le ciel. Grognant de douleur, embrouillé et courbaturé par une position inconfortable, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit rien d'autre que le sol. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il était solidement lié par de puissantes cordes de lin, et que sa baguette avait disparue. Se retournant comme il put, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le raffut qu'il provoquait n'alerte le Gobelin.

Approchant du sorcier avec précaution, la baguette volée à la main, celui-ci s'agenouilla non loin de son prisonnier et le regarda un long moment, indécis quand à la démarche à adopter. Il était plein de bienveillance envers son sauveur, mais aussi extrêmement méfiant du fait du statut de sorcier de celui-ci. Il demanda finalement :

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

Bien que déshydraté par la chaleur, Arthur parvint à réunir assez de salive pour répondre franchement :

« Je ne pouvais laisser quelqu'un mourir. »

Il s'évanouit alors de fatigue, laissant un Gobelin plus que perplexe veiller sur lui. Depuis quand les Sorciers sauvaient-ils un représentant du peuple des gobelins ? En temps normal, ils les tuaient dès qu'ils s'aventuraient hors de leurs enclaves, même par pur accident. Surtout par « Pur » accident…

Par la suite, le Gobelin décida de faire confiance au sorcier, rompant ainsi les tabous établis depuis plus de huit siècles. Et aucun d'entre eux ne le regretta jamais. Les Gobelins gagnèrent un ami d'une fidélité sans limite, et Arthur obtint d'eux les archives du temps jadis, sans aucune trace de censure ou de propagande fanatique. C'est ainsi qu'il devint un historien renommé…

Revenant à l'instant présent, Arthur se retrouva de nouveau dans le compartiment de première classe qu'il partageait avec son élève Susan. Serrant les mains, il vit alors ce qui l'avait entraîné dans ses songes. La Gazette des Sorciers.

- Susan, dit-il, je pense que tu es en droit de lire ceci…

Il tendit un journal à son élève, qu'elle déplia et lut sans attendre.

La Pure Gazette des Purs Sorciers

N°105, 11 Intermission 7049 **(I)**

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre ?_ S'horrifia Susan en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Pure Justice

_Hein ?!_

_La pure et brave sorcière Purificatrice Bellatrix Lestrange, dans son incommensurable pureté et fidélité à nos Pères et à nos Mères, s'est purement échappée de la Prison pour Impurs qu'est Azkaban. Immédiatement purement soutenue et aidée par nos purs frères et sœurs, elle a pu se remettre rapidement à la prière qu'elle affectionne tant. Bien que durement éprouvée par son impur calvaire qu'elle a sans hésitation déclaré être une pure épreuve divine, elle s'est sans attendre mise à l'œuvre en prenant part à la grande contre-attaque et en priant nuptialement plusieurs jours de suite. Fort impurement, les impurs Aurors à la solde du Ministère de la Magie sont sur sa trace, et elle a dût prendre la fuite en un lieu inconnu, où nous espérons qu'elle pourra purement enfanter ses soldats. Une bonne nouvelle que celle-ci : selon un sortilège statistique, elle aurait été fidèle à sa pureté éprouvée et serait enceinte de quinze purs soldats qui devraient naître vers la mi-Ovidàd _**(NdA : Vers le dix septembre). **_Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'innocenter et capturer quelques impuretés que nous mettrons à sa disposition._

RS

- Je… je rêve ! S'exclama Susan, surprenant son entourage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce journal de fou ?

- Cela, Susan, répondit Arthur, c'est la propagande menée par les sang-purs fanatiques. Celle que suit Ronald, ajouta t'il en versant une larme de douleur.

L'esprit éclairé qu'était Susan, mut par sa propre expérience personnelle, ne tarda pas à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

Ayant grande confiance envers son apprentie, Arthur lui avait expliquée sa situation familiale. Entre lui, son ex-femme et son enfant Ronald, la famille était divisée en trois clans totalement opposés les uns aux autres. Seuls restaient pour l'instant neutres Bill et Charlie, ayant quitté le foyer familial depuis quelques temps.

Arthur, Ginny, Fred et Georges avaient choisi le camp de l'ouverture d'esprit en se rangeant pour la liberté des Créatures magiques de tous bords.

Molly et Percy, quand à eux, avaient décidé de continuer leur petite vie tranquille, quel qu'en soit le prix, et s'étaient rangés fidèlement aux côtés du ministère de la Magie, suivant tous ses dires et décrets comme s'ils étaient parole d'évangile.

Ronald, enfin, était sans conteste le pire. Arthur ignorait à quelle occasion il avait pris connaissance de la religion sorcière, mais il n'imaginait vraiment pas que l'un de ses enfants embrasserait une telle folie ! Le pire pour le père qu'il était était de s'imaginer ce que son fils avait dut faire. Bien que non pratiquant et ennemi farouche de la folie de ses ancêtres, l'Historien connaissait parfaitement les pratiques de ceux-ci, et savait que c'était à l'âge de treize ans, le premier jour de l'an Sorcier, qu'était pratiquée la première « prière nuptiale » et la première « purification ». Autrement dit, la première orgie sexuelle et le premier meurtre. Et à la fin de l'Intermission, le pur mois sorcier, venait le premier mariage…

Revenant au moment présent, Arthur écouta ce que son élève attendait visiblement de lui dire.

- Professeur, je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de cela, mais… ils ont choisi leur voie. La vie est ainsi faite que les opinions de tout un chacun divergent. C'est la discussion et la liberté d'expression qui permettent aux civilisations de prendre leur envol et de prospérer.

- Tu as raison, Susan. Malheureusement, je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de ce à quoi tu as échappé. Certaines personnes ne sont pas le moins du monde en accord avec tes mots, et font tout pour imposer leur propre vision des choses, la discussion ne faisant pas partie de leurs moyens.

Un regard à travers la vitre de son compartiment lui indiqua qu'ils entraient dans la ville du Caire.

- Mais allons, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant ! Il vaut mieux se préparer. Nous allons bientôt arriver.

Ces mots dits, il leva sa baguette en l'air et envoya un minuscule Patronus dans le compartiment boutique du train, où ses enfants étaient allés acheter des sucreries. Cela ne fut néanmoins pas utile, car Ginny revint peu de temps après, portant suffisamment de paquets de chocogrenouilles pour étouffer un étang. Gred et Feorges suivirent sans attendre, les mains étonnement vides.

- Les garçons, s'étonna Arthur, pourquoi n'aidez-vous pas votre sœur ?

- Nous aimerions bien, papa, répondit Fred en souriant…

- …mais en nous voyant manger…

- …nos dragées surprises à toute vitesse…

- …elle nous a instamment…

- …interdit de toucher à ses chocogrenouilles…

- …sous peine d'un Chauve-furie particulièrement puissant.

- Il va sans dire que la menace est à prendre au sérieux, acheva Georges, vite acquiescé par Gredfges.

Souriant devant les pitreries de ses amis, Susan se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait adoré naître dans cette famille plutôt que dans la sienne. Bien que parfaitement justes et ouverts d'esprit, les Bones étaient bureaucrates à l'extrême, et adoraient visiblement le ministre. Du moins, à l'exception de son étonnante tante Amelia, qu'elle adorait.

- Tiens Susan, dit Ginny en tendant un sachet de chocogrenouilles, sers-toi ! Toi aussi papa !

Un regard noir en direction de ses frères les dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Allons les enfants ! S'exclama Arthur en se levant et en saisissant sa valise au-dessus de lui, le chocolat vite avalé. Il faut adapter vos tenues à la tradition locale !

Il installa alors sa malle sur ses genoux, et en sortit plusieurs costumes faits sur mesure et visiblement de manufacture Moldue. Lui et les jumeaux avaient droit à une sorte de longue jupe allant jusqu'aux pieds et d'une robe descendant jusqu'aux genoux. La première était soutenue d'une ceinture de cuir, et la seconde d'une bande de tissu nouée à l'avant par une série de boutons dissimulés par un nœud décoratif. Arthur était tout en beige foncé, tandis que les jumeaux n'avaient que leur jupe qui était de cette couleur. La robe portait plus sur le rouge, avec une lettre noire afin de distinguer chacun des deux garçons.

- N'essayez pas d'échanger vos vêtements ou de les modifier. Ils sont enchantés avec une magie usant de vos propres cheveux, chacun a sa tenue et devra la garder telle qu'elle est !

Un seul regard échangé suffit aux jumeaux pour éclater de rire, au grand étonnement des autres passagers de leur compartiment.

- Papa, tu sais que…

- …c'est un véritable défi que tu nous lances ?

- Je m'en doute, répondit Arthur en souriant aux pitreries habituelles de ses enfants. Mais cela sera difficile de passer outre ! Je vous offre un galion chacun si vous y parvenez !

Cette somme, considérable pour la famille Weasley, prouvait bien à quel point Arthur était sûr de lui.

Se tournant ensuite vers Susan et Ginny, il les stupéfia en leur sortant deux tenues très étonnantes.

Faites exclusivement de soie, elles se composaient de chaussures sans talon faites d'un étonnant cuir noir à l'intérieur agrémenté de soie, d'un pantalon descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, d'une sorte de jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse sur l'avant et tombant jusqu'aux pieds à l'arrière, et d'un maillot qui s'arrêtait en haut du ventre, laissant celui-ci nu. En option, une cape transparente était accrochée à l'arrière d'un diadème posé sur leur tête et descendait jusqu'à leurs genoux. Toutes les surfaces de tissu représentaient d'innombrables animaux mythologiques qui s'ébattaient magiquement dans leur environnement respectif. Il va sans dire qu'une telle tenue devait valoir très cher.

S'imaginant revêtir cela, Susan et Ginny rougirent en pensant à toutes les parties de leur corps qui seraient exposées. Dire qu'en Angleterre, dissimuler son corps sous une masse de vêtements noirs était à la mode depuis plus de huit siècles ! Cela les changeait considérablement.

- Mais, enfin papa ! C'est… hum…

- Oui ma chérie ? Sourit Arthur, ayant prévue la réaction et s'en amusant.

- Une tenue si ouverte, ce ne sera pas un peu… indécent ?

- Oh non, je vous rassure. Vous avez de plus la tenue enfantine, sans le supplément… « Sexy », disons. Là où nous allons, c'est très apprécié, par tous les âges. Et croyez-moi, vous allez être vraiment ravissantes. N'est-ce pas les garçons ? Les garçons ?

Tournant la tête en direction de ses fils, il les vit en train de regarder les robes, la bave commençant à leur couler aux lèvres… inutile de préciser à quoi ils pensaient. Les hormones des adolescents sont toujours incontrôlables.

- Et où allons-nous donc, Professeur ? Demanda Susan.

Arthur leur avait effectivement cachée leur destination précise. L'Egypte était un grand pays…

- Hum… vous verrez bien lorsque nous arriverons à la gare ! Un bon ami à moi a envoyé quelqu'un pour nous accueillir.

Ces mots éclairèrent l'esprit de Susan.

- Nous allons voir les Gobelins ? S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement excitée comme une puce.

- On ne peut rien te cacher Susan, sourit Arthur. Effectivement, nous nous rendons à la filiale de Gringotts. Le Cheik Ragnok est un bon ami à moi. Il nous accueillera avec grande joie, vous verrez. Je dois tout de même vous prévenir, les enfants, que bien que nous prendrons quelques jours de repos et de vacances réelles, Susan et moi sommes là pour travailler. Vous ne vous ennuierez toutefois pas, je vous rassure. Les Gobelins de votre âge sont très nombreux, et je suis certain qu'ils vous apprécieront rapidement.

- On t'accompagnera, Papa ! Dire d'une seule traite les jumeaux et Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, mais vous devez savoir que nous serons beaucoup en extérieur le jour et en bibliothèques poussiéreuses le soir et tard dans la nuit. Si vous avez la patience de supporter cela…

- J'ai toujours été curieuse de ta passion papa, répondit Ginny. Bien que maman ait toujours désapprouvé.

- Et nous, continua Freges, nous espérons…

- …trouver des idées de farces dans les archives Egyptiennes, acheva Geord.

- Incorrigibles ! S'amusa Arthur, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Evitez tout de même de déranger les Gobelins et les autres archéologues, surtout dans les monuments. Les sortilèges de l'ancienne Egypte sont très souvent la cause de morts massives.

Seule une mise au garde à vous générale lui répondit.

…

_Quelques dix minutes plus tard, dans la Gare magique d'Al-Ragnok._

Finalement changés, Susan et la famille Weasley descendirent du train magique et atterrirent au sein d'une foule compacte sans cesse grandissante. Les trains magiques pouvaient transporter plusieurs milliers de passagers. Susan et Ginny comprirent ce que leur père avait dit avec « tenue d'enfant ». Les femmes qui se trouvaient là étaient bien plus découvertes qu'elles. Fred et Georges, eux, se crurent immédiatement au paradis.

- Restez près de moi, les enfants, dit Arthur, le temps que je trouve la personne qui doit nous accueillir. Voyons…

Le regard des enfants imita celui de l'adulte, et tous cherchèrent le panonceau qui était censé annoncer « Weasley ». Mais il n'y avait que des mots écrits en un étrange alphabet qui leur était totalement inconnu.

- J'ai déjà vues ces lettres quelque part, dit Susan.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Arthur. Il s'agit de l'alphabet Créatique, inventé comme son nom l'indique par le père Créateur. Cette gare est propriété des Gobelins.

- Qui était le père Créateur, papa ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je vous dirais cela lorsque nous serons dans un lieu sans risque, les enfants, répondit Arthur avec un sérieux effrayant, immédiatement imité par Susan. Ce nom peut vous amener l'amitié de bien des gens, mais pour d'autres il est synonyme de mort immédiate ou de tortures indéfinies.

- WEASLEY ! Appela soudain une voix. WEASLEY !

- Ah, c'est pour nous ! Sourit Arthur. Suivez-moi les enfants, et ne me perdez pas de vue.

Parvenir jusqu'à la personne qui les appelaient ne fut pas bien difficile. Habillée à l'exacte semblance des trois hommes, en couleur sable toutefois, un Gobelin de taille moyenne se tenait là.

- Mr Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en se voyant abordé.

- Lui-même, monsieur.

- Je suis envoyé par Son Importance le Cheik Ragnok, ajouta le Gobelin en s'inclinant profondément. Je me nomme Marègkon. Si vous me permettez, je dois tester votre baguette et votre magie, afin de m'assurer de votre identité. Qui sont les personnes qui vous accompagnent ?

- Ma fille Ginevra, mes fils Fred et Georges, et mon Apprentie Susan Bones. Sa Grandeur Le Cheik est prévenue de leur présence.

Le Gobelin sortit alors un petit appareil d'une sacoche qu'il venait d'agrandir magiquement. Chacun des sorciers présents dût introduire le bout de sa baguette dans une fente prévue à cet effet et lancer un sortilège prédéfini. En quelques secondes, l'identification fut achevée.

- Tout est en ordre, Messieurs Mesdemoiselles. Soyez les bienvenus en Egypte. Je vais m'occuper de vos bagages, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je dispose d'une voiture.

Et ainsi fut fait. Après quelques minutes de marche au cœur de la foule diminuante, la famille et son guide parvinrent devant une minuscule voiture sans-permis.

_Magiquement agrandie, sans aucun doute_, pensa Susan.

Et elle eut raison. Entrant par la porte passager, elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater que l'espace était dégagé sur plus de cinq mètres, sans compter une porte à l'arrière, et pouvait sans peine accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. L'on pouvait même se tenir debout sans aucune peine.

- La porte à l'arrière mène aux sanitaires et à une petite salle d'eau, précisa la voix du chauffeur Gobelin à travers un micro magique. Elle permet aussi un accès au coffre si vous désirez disposer de vos bagages. Si vous souhaitez une télévision, un bar ou diverses autres choses figurant sur la liste à votre disposition, il vous suffit d'apposer votre baguette sur le sol et de donner le nom de l'installation souhaitée.

- Fait apparaître une piscine, papa ! S'exclama Fred.

- Qu'on fasse trempette, ajouta Georges.

- Avec une tenue comme la nôtre ?! S'offusquèrent immédiatement Ginny et Susan. Jamais de la vie !

- De toute façon les garçons, ajouta Arthur en faisant apparaître le bar, nous n'en avons que pour un petit trajet. Dans une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes arrivés. Que voulez-vous à boire ?

- De la grenadine ? Demanda Susan en penchant la tête sur le côté et en faisant d'irrésistibles yeux de chien battu.

- Du whisky pur feu ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

- Pas question ! Répondit Arthur. Allons, je crois que vous n'avez jamais goûté les merveilles du monde Moldu ? Il est grand temps de vous initier aux jus de fruit !

Il leur servit un grand verre de divers nectars plus fameux les uns que les autres. Les Gobelins étaient de merveilleux jardiniers. Toutefois, ils n'eurent guère le temps de déguster. La voix du chauffeur retentit soudain de nouveau dans le micro magique, moins de cinq minutes après le départ.

_Mesdemoiselles Messieurs, nous allons arriver à Gringotts-Egypte. Pour des raisons de discrétion, nous allons directement nous engager dans le garage. Un majordome vous y attend pour vous conduire auprès de son Importance le Cheik. Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages en toute confiance, je les ferais parvenir dans vos appartements._

- Je me demande comment est la banque, dit Ginny. Vous croyez qu'elle ressemble à celle de Londres ?

- Oh non, répondit Arthur, pas du tout ! Croyez-moi, vous allez être surpris. Ici, les Gobelins ont laissé libre cours à leur imagination et ont utilisé un style qui leur est propre. Le résultat est impressionnant ! Regardez donc par la fenêtre.

Quatre visages intrigués firent donc cela, et ouvrirent toute grande leur bouche.

Le quartier magique dans lequel ils se trouvaient était peuplé d'une multitude de créatures magiques de tous bords. Il y avait là principalement des Gobelins, mais aussi quelques sorciers, des Vélanes, des Vampires et même des Strangulots du Désert, la seule lignée de cette espèce capable de société.

- Mais… ce n'est pas dangereux, papa ? En défense, on nous a dit que… Demanda Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas du tout dangereux, ma chérie. Ici, tu es entourée d'innombrables peuples différents, pas uniquement de Sorciers.

- …?

Ginny ne répondit rien, mais les mots de son père lui paraissaient étranges… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par ses frères.

- Waouh ! Regardez ça ! C'est incroyable !

La banque Gobeline se dressait fière au cœur même du quartier magique. Contrairement à Gringotts-Londres, ce n'était pas une forteresse sous-terraine… c'était là aussi un bastion, mais largement construit en hauteur. Haut d'une dizaine d'étages, il alliait de la dentelle de marbre dans le style baroque avec le verre le plus fin en un ensemble qui charmait tous ceux qui le regardaient. Les jumeaux ignoraient quelle était la taille de ce bâtiment, mais il était gigantesque. Largement aussi grand que Poudlard, et même plus. Il s'étalait en effet sur plus de la moitié de leur champ de vision.

- …Incroyable ! Fut le seul mot que parvint à souffler Susan.

- Quelle est donc la magie qu'ils ont utilisée pour construire cela ? Se questionna Ginny à voix haute.

- Pas de magie là-dedans, indiqua Arthur. Simplement une architecture Moldue.

- Moldue ? S'étonna Freges. Tu plaisantes !

- Pas du tout. Les Moldus sont capables de construire vingt fois plus haut et sans limite de largeur ou de longueur.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien à cela. Effectivement, les Moldus les avaient déjà impressionnés plus d'une fois.

- Vous savez les enfants, reprit Arthur, d'innombrables choses du monde magique ont été prises au monde Moldu. L'architecture ici, mais aussi l'idée de la monnaie, les voitures, les trains… et surtout d'innombrables idées qui ont servies à la création de sortilèges.

- Tout de même pas en magie ?

- Mais si ! Les Moldus ne connaissent pas son existence, mais nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient y croire, qui y croient et qui s'imaginent d'impressionnantes choses qui sont finalement réellement utiles.

La voiture s'engouffra soudain dans un tunnel, où elle fut arrêtée par une troupe d'une dizaine de Gobelins en uniforme armés jusqu'aux dents. Du haut de leurs deux mètres, chacun d'entre eux paraissait capable de maîtriser une cinquantaine de sorciers.

_Je n'ai jamais vu de Gobelins aussi grands _! S'étonna Ginny ou ouvrant grands les yeux. _Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous tous petits_ !

- Je devine ce qui t'étonne, ma chérie, dit Arthur. Tu te questionnes sur la raison de la taille des Gobelins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourquoi donc ?...

- Les gobelins sont un peuple à la génétique unique, ils se transmettent ainsi des capacités très étonnantes et utiles. Ils sont ce que la science nomme des « _Homo Gobleanis_ », et sont les descendants de l'espèce préhistorique nommée « _Homo Neanderthalensis___». Leur ADN dispose de ce que l'on pourrait appeler des « branches » capables de fusionner littéralement avec des ADN étrangers aux leurs. Cela leur donne la possibilité unique de s'accoupler et de procréer avec toutes les autres espèces du groupe Homo. Le résultat en est une diversité illimitée. Pour te donner une idée, des parents gobelins de petite taille et à la peau blanche peuvent tout naturellement donner naissance à un enfant noir de plus de deux mètres, et inversement. La seule condition étant que cet enfant compte parmi ses ancêtres des personnes comme lui, de même couleur de peau ou de même taille. Il a été prouvé scientifiquement que ces caractéristiques physiques peuvent rejaillir même après plusieurs millénaires de sommeil.

Arthur se tut alors, laissant sa fille et ses fils déchiffrer ce qu'il avait dit. Visiblement, seule Susan avait compris ses explications.

- Euh… oui… je ne comprends pas tout papa, dit Geord…

- …mais ça paraît vraiment incroyable, acheva Freges.

- Ça l'est ! Je suis sûr que vous trouverez d'innombrables informations supplémentaires dans la bibliothèque de la banque. Allons, suivez-moi maintenant. Il est temps d'y aller !

Il attendit que le chauffeur leur ouvre la porte de la voiture, puis ils descendirent tous du véhicule. Celui-ci alla se garer tout seul.

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied au sol que les cinq sorciers furent entourés par une troupe de gardes Gobelins, qui les soumirent au même test que leur chauffeur dans la gare. Il n'y eut aucun problème, aussi un majordome en luxueuse livrée s'empressa de venir à leur encontre pour les conduire jusqu'à un ascenseur non loin de là.

- Papa, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son père, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si… hum, préventifs ?

- La paix Gobeline est menacée, répondit Arthur en entourant les épaules de sa fille de ses bras, dans un geste protecteur.

Il ne vit pas celle-ci lui lancer un regard apeuré. Elle n'ajouta toutefois rien, se contentant de se serrer un peu près de la réconfortante chaleur paternelle.

Dès leur sortie de l'ascenseur, ils furent pris en grippe par une nouvelle troupe de soldats Gobelins. L'opération de contrôle se répéta comme auparavant, la différence étant qu'ils durent cette fois-ci se soumettre à une fouille magique et durent prêter divers serments absolus pour avoir le droit de conserver leurs baguettes.

Cela fait, leur guide les mena à travers une interminable succession de couloirs, de pièces communicantes et d'escaliers. Cette pratique était une véritable tradition Gobeline. Chaque banque mettait un soin tout particulier à perdre ceux qui pénétraient en son sein.

Bientôt toutefois, ils passèrent une porte d'ébène sertie d'or. Et là, les quatre adolescents restèrent cois.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était une véritable merveille de décoration. Haute comme la quasi-totalité du bâtiment, elle formait un carré de cent mètres sur cent mètres. Son toit était une coupole de verre à l'armature d'acier plaqué-or. Chaque vitre apparente était gravée d'un animal mythique animé magiquement. Les murs étaient de verre eux-aussi, montrant les pièces qui se situaient derrière. D'innombrables plantes grimpantes les habillaient, garnies d'une incroyable profusion de fleurs multicolores. Tout autour de la pièce, ces mêmes murs étaient garnis par des colonnes de marbre blanc ou bleu, incrusté de filaments d'or et d'argent formant des arabesques tournoyant autour de joyaux gros des poings. Au sol, un dallage de cristal laissait entrevoir un aquarium peuplé d'innombrables espèces de poissons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des pots étaient remplis de palmiers, de bonzaï, de chênes dorés ou de sapins bleus, le tout entouré d'innombrables pavements fleuris. Tout cela ainsi que les bureaux, bancs, fauteuils, guichets et autres meublements de bois précieux incrustés d'incommensurables richesses paraissaient presque insignifiants face à la vision d'un immense tableau accroché tout autour de la salle telle une fresque de jadis. Il représentait une cité de merveille à la beauté indescriptible. Il s'agissait là sans aucun doute d'une vue d'artiste. Mais voir des fontaines de magie pure, des bâtiments alliant minéraux et végétaux en une simplicité aussi belle que spectaculaire, voir des trottoirs de marbre briller de magie vibrante, voir tant et tant d'enfants peints s'égayer au milieu d'adultes riants… tout cela était émouvant au-delà de l'imaginable.

- Pôdlad, murmura Arthur avec émotion. La plus merveilleuse des cités magiques… et cette représentation est bien loin d'être aussi belle que l'originale…

Susan jeta un regard étonné à son professeur. A l'entendre, l'on croirait qu'il a déjà vue la véritable Pôdlad. Pourtant, la cité était rasée depuis bien longtemps… non ?

- Veuillez me suivre, messieurs mesdemoiselles, dit le majordome. Son Importance le Cheik nous attend.

La petite troupe s'engagea alors à travers une large porte ouvrant sur un couloir qui traversait de tous côtés l'immense aquarium. Celui-ci s'élevait au niveau des murs et au-delà du plafond.

- Incroyable, ce bassin ! Murmura Ginny. Jusqu'où va-t-il donc ?

- Il traverse le bâtiment de part en part, mademoiselle, répondit poliment le majordome en souriant face à l'admiration enfantine.

- C'est merveilleux… j'aimerais bien dormir dans une chambre comme ça…

Arthur et le Gobelin ne répondirent rien, se contentant de sourire conjointement.

Enfin, après une centaine de mètres à parcourir le couloir, ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle porte. Là, ils durent réitérer tous les contrôles précédents à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que les soldats en faction considèrent qu'ils pouvaient passer. Et ils furent finalement introduits dans le bureau du Cheik Ragnok.

- Arthur ! S'exclama une voix. Te voici enfin !

- Mohammed, comment vas-tu mon ami ?

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le bureau n'était pas démesuré… bien au contraire, il était tel, si simple et petit, que le petit groupe dut s'y serrer pour entrer, et fut obligé de rester debout. Ils restèrent dans le bureau durant environ un quart d'heure, à échanger nouvelles anodines et politesses avec le Cheik Ragnok. Ce n'est finalement qu'à ce moment-là qu'Arthur s'adressa à ses enfants.

- Les enfants, Susan, dit-il, allez avec notre accompagnateur, je vous prie. Il va vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre.

- Tu ne viens pas tout de suite ? S'étonna Ginny.

- J'ai encore des choses à faire, répondit-il. Je serais là pour le diner, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allons, va !

- Oui papa. Euh, Monsieur Cheik, est-ce que nous pourrons voir notre frère Bill ? Il travaille pour vous…

- Il est actuellement en mission dans le sud du pays, jeune fille, répondit le Cheik en souriant. Mais il est en permission après-demain, et a pris une semaine de repos dans deux.

Un charmant sourire timide lui répondit.

Lorsque ses enfants et Susan furent finalement partis, accompagnés par le Majordome Gobelin, il se retourna en direction du Cheik.

- Nous pouvons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses, dit celui-ci.

Il appuya sur un bouton de ce qui semblait être un interphone magique, et demanda : « Faites-les entrer, je vous prie ».

En quelques instants, un groupe de huit Gobelins en uniforme et à l'air visiblement important prirent place dans le bureau du Cheik. L'un après l'autre, ils furent présentés au sorcier.

- Général Mirikgas, chef du Triumvirat Militaire, maître d'aviation.

- Général Obériak, second du Triumvirat Militaire, maître d'infanterie.

- Général Griŋak, troisième du Triumvirat Militaire, maître d'artillerie.

- Prince de sang Gripsec, conseiller en économie, frère d'armes.

- Sir Hirkal, conseiller en gestion militaire.

- Comte Boriak, conseiller en gestion de protection civile.

- Comte Virilk, Diplomate.

- Morokal Irimialkalèn, journaliste à la gazette de Gringotts… frère d'armes.

Les présentations terminées, Arthur se tourna vers Gripsec et Morokal, et dit solennellement :

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, frères d'armes. Puissions-nous réussir !

- Messieurs, reprit ensuite le Cheik Ragnok, je vous présente Arthur Lawrence Weasley, notre espion sorcier au sein du ministère Britannique. Il est venu ici sous couvert de vacances et d'investigations professionnelles à la tombe du Créateur. La raison de sa présence au sein de notre conseil est de nous fournir les informations à sa disposition, et de signer les accords de coopération entre la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et le peuple Gobelin. Monsieur Weasley, à vous.

- Merci Monseigneur. Messieurs, je jure au nom de ma vie, de ma magie et de mon existence de toujours œuvrer pour le plus grand bien du Conseil de l'Union et de tous les peuples qu'il représente. Que je sois éteint par ma magie si je romps mon serment ! Ainsi soit-il !

Cette entrée en matière eut le mérite de faire disparaître tout doute quand à la légitimité d'Arthur.

Depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans, Arthur se cachait sous les traits d'un employé brouillon et peu talentueux afin d'amasser quantité d'informations utiles. Les commérages étaient une mine de sujets importants, mais ce qui lui avait le plus rapporté et permit de devenir un maître en chantage, c'était ses incursions nocturnes dans les bureaux de tous les membres du ministère. Il y avait installé tout un système de sortilèges de surveillance reliés par ondes magiques à un ordinateur à runes **(II)** afin d'obtenir constamment des informations sur tout et tout le monde. Là-bas, rien ni personne n'avait de secret pour lui.

Cette qualité lui avait permis de marchander d'innombrables avantages avec toutes sortes de personnes. Dissimulé sous une fausse identité, il avait régulièrement œuvré pour rassembler de grandes quantités d'argent, ou des documents utiles à ses buts. Il y a douze ans de cela, il avait finalement été contacté par les Gobelins de Gringotts-Londres afin de devenir leur espion officiel. Il avait répondu favorablement après l'obtention de plus d'une centaine de serments absolus. Une telle quantité était requise afin que toutes les tournures de phrases ou autres nuances envisageables ne puissent être usées contre lui.

- Je vais être clair, commença Arthur. Je suis ici en tant que représentant sorcier auprès du Conseil de l'Union. Je suis prêt à d'innombrables sacrifices, et je suis capable de me lancer dans toutes les missions requises. En contrepartie, j'attends le soutien des Gobelins pour obtenir le pouvoir dans la société sorcière une fois celle-ci reconquise par le Conseil. J'attends votre aide avant et pendant. En plus de cela, vous devrez réaliser des serments magiques non absolus stipulant que tout Gobelin, militaire ou autre, commettant des exactions sera immédiatement mit à mort par sa magie. Enfin, vous devrez réaliser des serments magiques absolus stipulants une fidélité éternelle et sans limite au Conseil de L'Union, afin que moi et les miens soyons certains de votre honnêteté. Nous en ferons de même autant de fois que vous le demanderez.

Il se tût sur ces mots, puis regarda les Gobelins. Le Cheik, le journaliste et les trois militaires ne montraient aucun signe quelconque. Le prince, lui, souriait comme un carnivore, et les deux autres paraissaient ébahis. Le silence régna en maître durant plus d'une minute, avant que, finalement, le Cheik n'élève de nouveau la parole.

- Mon cher Arthur Lawrence Weasley, je crois que nous n'aurons pas de mal à trouver un accord si vous acceptez une petite mission…

_**UHDS**_

_Le lendemain, le six juillet mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

- C'est incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Susan en admirant les merveilleuses pyramides de Gizeh. Et dire que cela a été construit par de simples hommes !

- Dire surtout que cela a été fait à la sueur de leur front, ajouta Arthur. Les gens de jadis considéraient le labeur physique comme le prix à payer nécessaire pour l'obtention et la conservation de leur magie. Je m'émerveille toujours plus à chaque fois que je viens.

- Ils n'avaient pas tort. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain muni de pouvoirs saints.

- Exactement. Allons, viens ! Nous devons gagner notre point de rendez-vous rapidement.

Ils s'engagèrent alors tous les deux au travers de l'entrée des archéologues magiques. Ginny, Fred et Georges avaient préféré rester à la banque Gobeline pour ce premier jour. Un jeune Gobelin de leur âge avait rapidement liée amitié avec eux, et avait promis de leur faire découvrir son peuple.

Après une heure de marche sur un sentier bondé par les chercheurs Gobelins, ils parvinrent finalement à… rien. Simplement le coin de la pyramide. Seuls des Moldus se promenaient là, archéologues ou touristes.

- Suis-moi Susan, dit Arthur. Tiens-moi la main le temps que nous passions le Fidélitas cachant la tombe.

Il se dirigea alors droit en direction d'un bloc de roche quelconque… et le traversa sans que personne ne le remarque.

Susan fut alors bien étonnée de constater qu'ils étaient entrés dans une aire de travail qui se trouvait à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres du plus proche bloc de pierre… visiblement, le Fidélitas réalisé était du grand art. Effacer une surface comme il le faisait n'était vraiment pas rien.

Dans l'espace ainsi dissimulé, toute une troupe de scientifiques Gobelins était à l'œuvre, dispersée dans diverses tentes. De nombreux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents surveillaient tout et tout le monde, patrouillant en silence sur un chemin de ronde bien vite établit. Visiblement, la surface était tout aussi protégée que le ciel et le sous-sol…

- Rien ni personne ne doit connaître quoi que ce soit de cette découverte, indiqua Arthur. Les Gobelins y portent une importance capitale.

- On les comprend… nous y allons ?

En disant cela, Susan se montrait plus excitée que jamais. Elle avait tant et tant entendu en ce qui concernait cette tombe…

- Juste le temps de passer les contrôles. Voilà déjà les gardes qui viennent vers nous.

- Encore un contrôle ?

- La paix Gobeline est menacée, je te rappelle.

Le contrôle effectué fut pire que tous les autres précédents. Tout d'abord répété dix fois d'affilée, nos deux amis furent ensuite amenés au chef de la garde, qui leur fit prêter plus d'une trentaine de serments absolus avant de se montrer poli. Après quoi ils durent en prêter encore autant, divers et variés, pour avoir le droit de conserver leur baguette, et de nouveau d'innombrables pour pouvoir entrer dans la tombe. Lorsque la paperasse fut achevée, plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

- J'ai bien cru que l'on en verrait jamais le bout ! S'exclama Susan en sortant de la tente de commandement. Mais nous y sommes enfin ! Allons-y vite !

Arthur sourit à l'empressement de son apprentie, et ils se dirigèrent finalement sans encombre en direction du flanc de la pyramide de Khéops. Ils franchirent la porte noire en quelques instants.

Parmi les Gobelins, nul ne savait qui avait réussi à ouvrir l'huis. Ils étaient partis se reposer un soir, laissant les lieux sous la surveillance des Militaires. Et, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus le lendemain, le simple fait de s'approcher de la porte l'avait faite s'ouvrir toute seule, sans un bruit, un grincement ou autre chose.

- Cette tombe est toute petite ! S'étonna Susan en entrant dans la pièce principale de l'endroit.

- En effet, répondit Arthur, mis à part le couloir de vingt-cinq mètres, cette salle ne fait que cinq mètres de haut, de long et de large.

- Bon… au travail !

Durant plusieurs heures, ils aidèrent les Gobelins à recopier les hiéroglyphes, s'interrogèrent sur certains, lancèrent maints sortilèges sur les parois, le sol et le plafond… sans aucun résultat. Petit à petit, tout le monde partit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux deux. Pendant encore plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent en silence, Susan observant et réfléchissant, Arthur étudiant les documents établis par les Gobelins. Et c'est alors que quelque chose survint.

En observant la paroi Nord-Ouest, Susan se désintéressa d'un hiéroglyphe qui signifiait « Celui qui lit ceci est un âne », et vit quelque chose d'étrange. Sous ses yeux, perdu dans l'innombrabilité de signes et autres symboles, s'étendait un étrange carré divisé en vingt-cinq autres, tous vides.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part, murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant intensément. Voyons…

Se concentrant, elle ressassa toutes ses connaissances en Hiéroglyphes et autres signes et symboles. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait lu et vu…

- Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'était dans la Chambre des Secrets !

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Répéta Arthur. Alors il s'agit bien de notre Père Créateur !

- Cela ne fait plus aucun doute ! Mais pourquoi ce symbole est-il répété ici ?

Réfléchissant à nouveau, elle pensa à quelque chose.

- Professeur, je suis sûre que ce signe est une rune. Les Gobelins ont-ils analysé cet endroit pour tenter de découvrir des passages dissimulés par magie ?

- Oui, et il n'y a vraiment rien hormis les runes de protection tout autour de la tombe. Ce mur qui t'intrigue est même totalement vide de magie.

_Vide de magie ?_ Cette phrase sonna étrangement dans la tête de Susan. La magie était omniprésente, non ? Sous forme solide, liquide, gazeuse ou éthérée, présente directement ou détectable en aura **(Ondes)**, il y en avait toujours un minimum. C'était une règle incontestable.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Dit-elle à voix haute. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un passage ici, dissimulé je ne sais comment ! Ne dit-on pas que l'Impossible n'est pas Créateur ?

- Si, mais même lui connaît ses limites, Susan. Parvenir à dissimuler la magie, c'est… inconcevable.

L'Historienne en herbe ne répondit pas, cherchant à comprendre le mystère. Il y avait eu quelque chose de semblable dans la chambre des secrets, lorsqu'elle y avait accompagné Léo. L'ordre de la Simplicité était un indice donné par une voix sortie de la statue d'Heromus… Là, Léo avait fait quelque chose en silence… visiblement, il avait pensé. Peut-être avait-il fortement souhaité accéder à la suite de l'énigme ?

Cette idée traversa l'esprit de Susan comme un éclair. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose qui lui rappelait grandement l'énigme de la Chambre. L'ordre de la Simplicité avait été décrit par Merlin lui-même. Il s'agissait simplement d'une prière, d'un vœu ! Il fallait avoir la volonté d'aller plus loin ! C'était simple, cela crevait tant les yeux que s'en était invisible, mais ça ne pouvait être que cela !

Sans hésiter, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra en elle-même.

_Je veux savoir ce que cache ce mystère ! S'il vous plaît, Père ! Aidez-moi à comprendre !_

Un déclic soudain la sortit de son esprit. Levant les yeux, elle put voir que le carré magique s'était rempli de lettres… les mêmes que dans la chambre des secrets.

C-T-G-X-K

P-H-Y-L-D

I-U-M-E-Q

V-N-A-R-J

O-B-S-F-W

- Encore ce carré ! S'étonna Susan sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire la moue. Il était déjà tel quel dans la Chambre !

Interpellé par la voix de son élève, Arthur quitta ses propres réflexions et s'approcha pour grandement s'étonner de la découverte réalisée. Retrouvant tout de même bien vite son esprit déducteur, il demanda :

- Comment ce carré était-il présenté dans la Chambre ?

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il était gravé dans un parchemin de marbre que tenait une statue d'Heromus. En bas de sa page était noté « Hylf Olfveane Fuon ». Et il y avait un indice révélé sur des fresques se trouvant sur les murs de la salle… je crois que c'était «___Pour connaître mon secret, inscrivez sur mon étude la date et l'initiale du calendrier du soleil de ma naissance puis, à la suite, la date et le repère numérique du calendrier Centaure de la soleil de ma naissance ». _Léo a résolu le mystère, mais j'ignore totalement ce qu'il a fait.

- Une énigme ? Hum…

Les deux passionnés d'histoire réfléchirent pendant de longues minutes à la lueur de plus en plus vacillante de leur torche magique.

- Il y a un problème, Susan, dit Arthur. Cette phrase peut prendre de bien nombreux sens. Parle-t-elle du secret d'Heromus ? D'un personnage décrit sur son parchemin ? D'Helga Poufsouffle, l'autre nom d'Olfveane Fuon ? Du Père Créateur ? D'un lieu ? Ou d'autre chose ? Essaie de te souvenir. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de particulier ?

- Il y avait bien des statues de serpents qui sifflaient des phrases en Fourchelangue. Mais cette langue n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

- Autre chose ? Tu as parlé de fresques.

- …Elles représentaient différentes scènes. L'une d'elle était une salle de classe, sans aucun doute de Poudlard, où Heromus donnait un cours. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette image qu'il écrivait l'énigme. Une autre scène représentait une bataille sur les marches de Poudlard : les quatre fondateurs combattaient jusqu'à la mort et étaient en passe d'être vaincus. Et aussi, une chose étrange… il y avait un immense amphithéâtre en ruines…

Arthur tiqua à cette description.

- Décris-le, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Il était couvert d'une verrière sans aucun pilier pour la soutenir… la lumière passait à travers une couche de végétation imposante. Et il y avait aussi une étrange phrase sur une banderole, inscrite en runes… à bien y penser, je crois que c'était l'alphabet créatique ! Je ne le connaissais pas à l'époque ! Mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi il s'agissait…

- Ne serais-ce pas « Seuls les Légitimes peuvent comprendre ce lieu » ?

- …Je crois bien, oui. Comment le savez-vous, professeur ?

- J'ai mes sources, Susan, sourit Arthur. Peut-être t'en ferais-je part dans quelques années.

- Vous savez donc à quoi cela fait référence ?

- Sans aucun doute, le lieu que tu as vu est la salle du Conseil de Pôdlad. Et puisque cette cité immense était autrefois à la place de la forêt interdite, il n'y a pas à douter que la Chambre des Secrets y soit connectée.

- Il y avait effectivement un tunnel de grande taille. Mais Léo n'a pas voulu que j'y rentre, il estimait cela trop dangereux.

- Je pense donc que les énigmes de la Chambre sont en rapport avec un mystère dissimulé par ou à Pôdlad. Et cette cité a été fondée en neuf cent octante trois. J'imagine qu'il faut remplacer les lettres par des chiffres, avant d'appuyer dessus pour enclencher des sortilèges quelconques.

- Peut-être, oui. Essayons ! Alors… I… H… et G !

Mais rien ne se passa, que ce soit immédiatement ou après plusieurs minutes.

- Bah, soupira Susan, dépitée, ce n'est pas ça… C'est vrai qu'aussi simple…

- Nous n'arriverons à rien ce soir, Susan, dit Arthur en soupirant. Il vaut mieux aller nous reposer.

- Euh, oui. Partez devant professeur, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je range nos outils pour ne pas gêner les autres chercheurs.

- Très bien, alors je t'attends à l'extérieur.

Et ainsi fut fait. En quelques instants, Susan se retrouva seule et commença à se baisser pour ramasser les divers instruments de leur œuvre.

Après quelques minutes toutefois, elle se releva avec étonnement. Elle avait entendu un bruit étrange, une sorte de déclic. Regardant autour d'elle, circonspecte, elle ne vit rien de particulier et se remit à l'ouvrage. Mais le phénomène se reproduisit par deux fois, sans plus se faire remarquer. Agacée, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait bien être.

_Un mécanisme ? Je ne vois que ça… mais hormis notre tentative ratée sur le carré, nous n'avons rien fait…_

Tout en pensant au carré magique, elle se retourna vers lui et vit une chose étrange : l'un des plus petits carrés brillait. Elle s'approcha en un instant, et vit le « I » luire, comme éclairé d'une petite diode magique.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ S'étonna-t-elle. _Puis-je prendre le risque d'appuyer ? Et si c'était un piège ?_

L'intrigant déclic retentit une nouvelle fois, au moment précis où la lettre inscrite dans la roche clignotait une fois, comme pour signaler sa présence. Sans réfléchir, Susan y apposa son majeur. Elle le regretta aussitôt.

Son doigt s'enfonça dans la pierre comme dans de l'eau, et y resta coincé, comme soudé.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle s'acharna quelques instants à tenter de retirer son doigt, mais rien n'y fit si ce n'est la douleur. Elle stoppa rapidement.

- Mince ! Pourvu que Mr Weasley revienne, je vais être coincée sinon !

Comme une réponse, une autre lettre se mit à briller, cette fois-ci d'un éclat aveuglant, hypnotique. Sans réfléchir, comme emportée, elle appuya sur le « H » avec un autre doigt.

Aussitôt, celui-ci se retrouva coincé et le premier se libéra. Un instant plus tard, le « G » s'illumina à son tour, elle le pressa machinalement, emprisonna un troisième doigt et libéra le second.

_C'est ce que moi et Mr Weasley avons pensé_ ! S'étonna-t-elle.

Mais le « G » se mit alors à clignoter à nouveau.

_Il faut que j'y rappuie_ _? Mais comment faire ? Je ne vais pas me coincer deux doigts !_

La lettre clignota alors de plus belle, comme un assentiment. Susan tenta alors ce qu'elle savait impossible… et à sa grande surprise, son quatrième doigt traversa le troisième tel un fantôme pour se loger comme lui, le libérant une seconde après.

_Bon sang, ça va continuer comme ça pendant longtemps ?_

Le « T » s'illumina alors. Résigné, elle recommença son manège, suivant par le « E », à nouveau le « J », puis le « C ». Celui-ci enclenché, son dernier doigt fut libéré.

_La solution était donc ça, __IHGGTEIC __? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car soudain, à sa grande surprise, un rectangle se dessina sur le mur, prenant lentement la forme caractéristique d'une porte.

_Ça alors ! Qu'y a-t-il derrière ?_

Sans hésiter, elle s'enfonça dans l'étroit passage nouvellement formé et arriva dans un lieu éclairé faiblement par des torches magiques.

Dans cette nouvelle salle, il y avait trois choses étranges : deux piédestaux de calcaire et une porte de magie pure semblable à celle qui les avaient bloqués, elle et Léo, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

L'un des socles était vide. Visiblement, un livre y avait été pris il y a très peu de temps de cela. La trace de sa présence était parfaitement visible et aucune poussière ne s'étendait sur celle-ci. A côté se trouvait un autre ouvrage.

Nettoyant celui-ci de sa séculaire saleté grâce à un coup de baguette, Susan s'approcha et éclaira la couverture. Fébrile, elle lut quelque chose qui l'étonna. Un titre en alphabet latin et en Anglais.

_The__book of Creation_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Le Livre de la Création ? Ça aurait été écrit par le Père Créateur ? Ce serait inestimable ! Tous les ouvrages de sa main ont été perdus !_

Ne résistant pas à sa curiosité, elle posa la main sur la couverture et l'effleura avec excitation. Ce faisant, un étrange pressentiment retentit au fond d'elle-même. Cet ouvrage était rempli de magie.

Ouvrant le livre, elle passa quelques pages blanches et arriva enfin à quelques notes, inscrites à l'encre noire d'une main fluide. L'écriture du Créateur ? Ce qu'elle lut l'étonna grandement.

_Maître du destin et copulateur de La Mort en Son sein,_

_Tel ais-je décidé que serait à jamais ma destinée._

_Maître Fou de l'échiquier et Empereur d'éternité,_

_Fidèle aux seuls méritants et manipulateur des badauds flânants,_

_Camarade d'un antique sot et parade d'un sceptique idiot,_

_Discréditeur d'honneur et chercheur novateur,_

_Maître de rien traître des siens et antique sage à La Magique Image,_

_Plaisant complaisant mentant habilement à des ignorants,_

_Ainsi ferons-Nous toujours tant qu'Ils seront en Nous chaque jour,_

_Pour moi seulement et uniquement, constamment,_

_L'Egoïsme est devenu ma raison d'ouvrir l'isthme Du Mont,_

_Pour elle seulement et uniquement, éternellement…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça _? Se demanda Susan, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit._ Une Prophétie ?_

Comme en réponse, elle vit avec stupéfaction deux mots apparaître en dessous du texte :

_**Des aveux.**_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Questions !**

**I) Qu'est vraiment le Livre de la Création ?**

**II) Pour qu'il puisse visiblement interagir, est-il un Horcruxe ?**

**III) Que va en faire Susan ?**

**IV) Où sont passés Léo et Luna ?**

**V) Voici donc donnée la solution à l'un des Secrets de la Chambre. Le carré magique agissait comme un tableau digital nécessitant simplement un code. Saurez-vous deviner pourquoi « ****987720593 »**__**? Ou peut-être « IHGGTEIC » ? Est-ce un second code imbriqué dans le premier ? Mouahaha…**

**Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres questions… mais commencez par résoudre celles-ci ! ^^**

_**UHDS**_

**I. **_La date du journal sorcier_** est donnée selon **_le calendrier des Purs_**, usité dans ma fiction UMAP. L'Intermission est un mois particulier durant lequel… hum, bref. Vous avez compris avec le chapitre trente-et-un.**

**II. **_Ordinateur à Runes_** : Les Moldus ont données d'excellentes idées au monde de la magie. Parmi elles, celle-ci est l'une des plus utiles. Un ordinateur à rune utilise un conglomérat de pentacles runiques afin de remplacer l'électronique Moldue. Proportionnellement, l'avantage est énorme : Un tel système est dépendant des capacités légilimenciennes et magiques en général de son propriétaire, mais il permet une sécurité énorme et peut conserver d'innombrables quantités d'informations de tous types, du document écrit au souvenir le plus complexe. Le seul moyen de forcer un ordinateur (s'il n'a pas de failles) est d'y injecter une puissance magique ou une volonté supérieures à celles que son propriétaire y a injecté. Plus d'informations seront disponibles dans ma fiction « Magie », lorsque les chapitres des runes paraîtront.**


	7. Le Professeur Léonard

NVJM Eönardë

**XXXVI) Le Professeur Léonard**

« L'Histoire est une éternelle répétition »

_Mercredi premier Septembre mil neuf cent nonante-trois, Poudlard._

La rentrée des classes était finalement arrivée. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Susan, Linra et les autres commençaient enfin leur troisième année, avec tous les cours supplémentaires que cela impliquait. Excellant dans la plupart des matières du cursus « habituel », ils avaient tous put se permettre d'abandonner les cours de leur matière favorite, et cela leur permettait de bénéficier d'au moins deux heures libres supplémentaires par semaine. Ils étaient tous impatients d'y être enfin.

Toutefois, dire qu'ils « étaient tous impatients d'y être » est un terme quelque peu exagéré. Linra Xenger, elle, se fichait totalement de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir se morfondre dans son coin. Ses vacances passées en compagnie du professeur McGonagall n'avaient eues aucun effet sur sa santé et son moral, malgré tous les efforts de l'enseignante.

Elle avait été contente de retrouver ses nouveaux camarades dans le train, mais aucun de tous leurs efforts n'avait put la dérider. Ils avaient joué à maints jeux de toutes origines, en vain. Ils avaient essayé de l'empiffrer de sucreries, elle avait vomit à leur simple vue. Même la bonne humeur constante qui était la leur n'y put rien.

L'arrivée au château ne fut guère meilleure. Sa mémoire avait été altérée afin de lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs tant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de les supporter. Toutefois, son instinct lui hurlait l'horreur qu'elle avait subie ici, et elle rechigna longuement avant d'accepter de venir, et seulement après la consommation d'une forte dose de potion calmante.

- A toutes et à tous, je souhaite une nouvelle fois la bienvenue au sein de notre école, et je souhaite que nous passions une aussi heureuse année que lors du Jadis !

Tel fut le discours de bienvenue que prononça Albus Dumbledore à ses pupilles. Pour toute oreille ignorante, cette phrase était mal formulée, mais pour une personne éveillée, il en était tout autrement…

A la suite du directeur, tous les professeurs se levèrent. Comme c'était devenu son habitude, le professeur de Défense Magique, AJ. Lewis, se leva et salua la foule en saisissant sa tête coupée pour la balancer sur son cou. Il avait été professeur à Durmstrang avant le génocide, et y avait eu ce petit accident… il ne semblait pas s'en embarrasser.

Bien rapidement et malgré une excentricité impressionnante, il était devenu le professeur préféré de Blaise et de bien d'autres élèves. Contrairement au zombie Quirrel et au pédophile Lockart, lui permettait à ses élèves de progresser à leur rythme, laissant les meilleurs travailler seuls et offrant tout son temps à aider ceux qui avaient le plus de mal. Tout un chacun y trouvait son compte, et le niveau avait considérablement augmenté.

- Et toi Susan, tes vacances se sont bien passées ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Merveilleuses ! Elles étaient vraiment… merveilleusement particulières !

Elle ne pouvait pas en raconter grand-chose, secret oblige. Le peu qu'elle conta à ses camarades suffit à entretenir leur étonnement et leur envie de passer eux aussi des vacances aussi intensives en compagnie d'un professeur partageant leur passion.

Tout en parlant avec excitation, Susan se remémora ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Au moment où le _Livre de la Création_ lui avait répondu, Susan ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé dans la tombe de la Pyramide. La seule chose sûre est que cela fut suffisant pour pousser Arthur à revenir la chercher, l'air franchement angoissé.

En arrivant dans la salle principale de la tombe, il n'avait vu personne, et pour cause : ce qui s'était révélé être un Fidélitas très particulier gardait l'accès aux pièces supplémentaires découvertes par Susan. Pour une raison inconnue, elle seule y avait eu et y avait accès. Alors, pour satisfaire son gardien et les archéologues Gobelins, elle avait dût passer une bonne partie de ses vacances à l'intérieur de ces étonnantes pièces, à rapporter tout ce qui était possible.

Le _Livre de la Création_ était lui aussi très étrange. Lorsqu'elle l'avait montré, en expliquant ce qu'elle avait découvert, la stupéfaction avait été totale au sein de la nation Gobeline. Du moins, pour ceux qui avaient eu connaissance de la découverte. Le Créateur étant l'incarnation divine de la religion Gobeline, l'annonce de la découverte d'un tel artefact risquerait d'ébranler les fondations de la nation des banquiers, elle avait donc été dissimulée au peuple.

Pour une raison elle aussi inconnue, le livre ne parlait qu'à Susan. Pour toutes les autres personnes, il restait parfaitement coi et aucune encre ne semblait pouvoir s'inscrire dessus. De la même manière que l'on ignorait pourquoi la sorcière était la seule à avoir pu passer le Fidélitas, il était impossible de savoir s'il refusait de répondre à quelqu'un d'autre ou s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'on lui posait une question, dissimulé par un nouveau sortilège particulier.

Dès le lendemain de sa découverte, il fut confisqué par les laboratoires Gobelins, qui s'empressèrent de l'emmener avec révérence dans leur antre pour lui faire subir toute une batterie de tests de toutes sortes. De ce moment-là, Susan n'entendit plus parler du Livre. Elle en conçut une certaine colère, arguant qu'elle seule pouvait parler au livre et qu'ils risqueraient de passer à côté de nombreuses découvertes importantes sans son aide. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

De son côté, Neville avait depuis peu trouvé refuge chez Harry. Après avoir fui de chez sa grand-mère, il avait erré durant plusieurs jours en marchant péniblement, sans cesse sur ses gardes de peur de voir un fanatique arriver à ses côtés. Rien ne lui était heureusement arrivé… il n'avait pas remarquée l'ombre qui le suivait tout au long de son périple.

Blaise, lui, avait été récemment adopté par Severus Snape, et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que l'entente entre les deux avait été immédiate. Liés par leur passion de la Défense Magique, ils avaient passé énormément de temps à travailler sur ce domaine, s'améliorant tous deux immensément. Les cours de potionnisme supplémentaires d'Harry avaient aussi été l'occasion de s'amuser pour eux deux, et de renouer des liens amicaux entre leurs gardiens respectifs.

La suite de la Répartition et de la soirée se déroulèrent dans une bonne humeur quasi-générale. La seule question et le seul sujet de déception autres que l'état de Linra était : où était passé Léo ?

…

La journée du deux septembre se déroula tout aussi tranquillement que celle de la veille. Rien ne semblait devoir annoncer ce qui allait arriver… seule une personne à Poudlard savait ce qui allait avoir lieu sous peu, et elle était impatiente d'en voir le résultat…

Une partie de l'avenir du Monde Sorcier se jouerait dans les jours à venir.

_**UHDS**_

_Quelque part… dans la nuit du deux au trois septembre mil neuf cent nonante-trois._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Linra Xenger fut fort étonnée de ne pas sentir sous elle le confortable moelleux de son lit de plumes.

C'était là l'une des rarissimes nuits qu'elle passait sans faire le moindre songe obscène. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve concoctées par le professeur Snape et son apprenti étaient vraiment très efficaces. Leur seul souci était qu'elles provoquaient une forte dépendance si l'on en prenait plus d'une par semaine…

Se sentant pleine d'entrain, elle attendit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux, s'étirant longuement sur sa couche. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux afin de ne pas se retrouver éblouie par la lueur du soleil éclairant la pièce depuis la fenêtre magique, elle sursauta soudain d'étonnement. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, avec ses amies Susan et Hermione ! Mais où donc ?

Les lieux l'entourant étaient assez sobres. Des murs, un plafond et un plancher de bois sombre, le tout si peu meublé que même un Spartiate se serait révolté. En fait de couche, elle se trouvait à même le sol, une simple épaisseur d'énormes feuilles mortes étalée sous son corps. Elle n'avait ni oreiller, ni couverture. Ses vêtements même ne consistaient plus en une chaude veste de nuit, mais en un simple maillot et pantalon de lin épais.

Se saisissant de sa baguette afin de parer à toute éventualité, se concentrant pour refouler ses habituelles craintes d'abus en tous genres, elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, en faisant fi des vertiges faisant suite à la prise de sa drogue.

S'aventurer jusqu'à la porte de la pièce la fit être saisie d'un étrange pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait violemment que quelque chose d'une extrême dangerosité se trouvait non loin d'elle, tout en lui disant qu'elle ne risquait rien… cela lui paraissait étrange. Un pouvoir qui la dépassait était à l'œuvre, elle en était certaine.

Ouvrant sa porte en silence en ayant pris soin de jeter un sortilège adapté aux gonds d'acier, elle fut fort surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une lointaine connaissance. Juste devant elle, la baguette pointée dans sa direction et un sort « légèrement » incapacitant au bord des lèvres, se tenait la première année Irina Preseren. Son œil borgne fixait Linra avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grinça bassement la jeune Russe. Et où sommes-nous ?

- Je me pose la même question que toi, murmura Linra.

- …tu le sens ?

- L'étrange aura non loin ? Oui. Elle est… écrasante.

- Une peяsonne extяêmement puissante se tяouve non loin de là. Amie ou ennemie, à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Linra. Je ne ressens pas de danger particulier… cette présence est presque apaisante. J'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressentie quelque part à Poudlard.

- Oui, elle яessemble un peu à celle de Dumbledoяe, acquiesça Irina avec un яictus à la signification insaisissable. Allons voiя !

- Tu ne voudrais pas baisser ta baguette, avant ?

Seul un gяognement impoli lui яépondit.

La pièce où elle et Linra avaient débouché en sortant de leur chambre respective était en fait un couloir encore plus pauvre que le reste. Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble, pas une seule décoration. Aucun tableau n'habitait les lieux. Il n'y avait qu'une simple boule de magie au plafond, qui projetait une faible lueur. Plusieurs autres portes menaient à l'endroit, une à chaque bout et deux supplémentaires de chaque côté. Deux étaient comme les leurs, tandis qu'une autre était visiblement enchantée. Recouverte de runes en tous genres, même un débutant en ce domaine aurait pût certifier l'invulnérabilité de l'huis.

_Je me demande qui a pu faire cela_, pensa Linra. _Et pour dissimuler quoi…_

_Il y a là des dizaines de _я_unes que je ne connais pas ! _S'étonna Irina_. Pou_я_tant, avec le nomb_я_e de liv_я_es sur le sujet que j'ai dévo_я_és… Bon sang, la _я_une d'ouve_я_tu_я_e est _я_eliée à la totalité des aut_я_es ! Impossible de passer pa_я _la po_я_te, ce se_я_ait l'apocalypse pou_я _quiconque n'au_я_ait pas le mot de passe… Ce t_я_avail est imp_я_essionnant ! Les _я_unes sont minuscules et innomb_я_ables !_

Un bruit soudain sortit les deux jeunes filles de leurs pensées. Juste à côté d'elles, une porte semblable à celle de leurs chambres respectives s'ouvrait lentement.

Agissant rapidement de concert, elles se placèrent hors de vue de l'arrivant, pointèrent leur baguette dans sa direction, et murmurèrent un sortilège de stupéfixion. A leur grande surprise, le corps qui tomba au sol, déséquilibré de par sa paraplégie, était celui de leur camarade de sixième année Victor Krum.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Grogna Irina en réveillant le jeune homme.

- Aucune idée. Il doit se le demander lui-même.

- Où suis-je ? Murmura Krum pour toute réponse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Moins foяt, imbécile ! Eructa Irina. Ça va nous entendяe !

- Qui ça, « ça » ? Demanda Krum en se redressant tant bien que mal.

- Tu ne яessens donc pas l'auяa tout pяoche ? Elle est écяasante !

- Non, je ne sens яien…

Comme pour répondre aux paroles du jeune homme, l'aura magique que ressentaient les deux jeunes filles s'intensifia soudain bien au-delà de son précédent niveau, au point que la poussière du sol fut soulevée par une invisible bourrasque de vent. Au bout du couloir, une porte fermée laissait maintenant entrevoir un mince rayon de lumière… Tous les trois déglutirent soudain.

- Ah… je la sens, maintenant, effectivement…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Linra, appréhensive.

- On va voiя ! Murmura Irina en s'avançant, baguette prête. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faiяe peuя !

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été mise à Gryffondor ?_ Se demanda Linra. _Elle fonce tête baissée… soit elle est folle, soit elle est confiante…_

S'approchant furtivement de la porte incongrue, Irina lui jeta un sortilège de silence informulé, au grand étonnement de ses camarades, et parvint à l'effleurer suffisamment pour l'ouvrir un chouïa. Et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna grandement… c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Dans une pièce tout aussi austère que le reste servant à la fois de cuisine, de séjour et de salle à manger, un étrange homme aux cheveux marron ébouriffés était assis sur une chaise. L'étonnant n'était pas cela, mais la sphère lumineuse de pure magie qui évoluait lentement entre ses mains, grossissant de la taille d'un œuf à celle d'un ballon par intermittence… presque au rythme d'un cœur. De cette sphère jaillissait une lumière d'un vert bleuâtre, d'une puissance telle que les murs, le sol et le plafond paraissaient tous être embrasés.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Incяoyable !_

_Wow !_

Sans qu'Irina ne s'en aperçoive, la porte s'était entièrement ouverte, les révélant à l'inconnu. Celui-ci ne bougea pourtant pas, continua son œuvre.

Sa sphère de magie commença soudain à croître, dépassant la taille de ses mains pour les englober, puis pour recouvrir ses bras… la puissance mise en œuvre était gigantesque. Linra en était paralysée, Krum ne pensait qu'à bondir sur ses jambes pour fuir malgré sa paraplégie, et Irina étouffait sur place.

_C'est impossible_ ! Pensait-elle. _Cette puissance est des dizaines de fois plus immense que tout ce que je suis capable de faiяe ! Et ça continue à grandiя ! Ce type est un monstrяe ! Un dieu !_

_Pas vraiment, non._

_QUOI ? Qui est-ce ? Qui est-là ?_

_Silence, laisse-moi me concentrer ! Si je perds le contrôle, tout explosera !_

Comprenant soudain que la voix mentale qui l'avait interpellée était celle de l'inconnu, Irina préféra se taire et revenir dans la contemplation de l'inconcevable acte de magie.

La sphère de magie était maintenant de la taille des bras écartés de son créateur. Elle commençait à lui recouvrir le torse, mais il ne faisait aucun geste pour empêcher cela. Il fut englobé en un rien de temps.

_Bon sang ! Mais il va se faiяe gяiller par cette puissance !_

_N'ayez crainte, cette magie est sans danger. Laissez-vous recouvrir à votre tour. La sphère est principalement constituée d'ondes, vous aurez juste un peu mal à la tête cette nuit._

La sphère croissait encore et encore. L'inconnu avait totalement disparu à l'intérieur, de même qu'une bonne partie de la cuisine. Les trois adolescents tentèrent tant bien que mal de reculer dans le couloir, mais ils furent rapidement arrêtés par les portes verrouillées qui s'étendaient autour d'eux. Même celles qu'ils avaient franchies étaient désormais fermées. La magie de la sphère était maintenant à quelques centimètres de leur peau.

_On va gяiller ! On va gяiller ! On va…_

…_la fermer !_

Sur les doux mots et noms de pigeon donnés par l'inconnu, les trois adolescents furent soudain englobés par la sphère.

_On est en tяain de gяiller ! On… ah non, tien ! Etonnant ! Ça chatouille !_

Ils se trouvaient maintenant au beau milieu d'un univers de magie apparemment infini. Leurs yeux ne leur montraient qu'une lueur insoutenable, mais leur âme leur faisait voir une infinité de minuscules nuages de magie qui virevoltaient tout autour d'eux, qui s'aggloméraient pour en former de plus grands, et qui formaient un petit halo au sein d'un gigantesque, repoussant celui-ci. Le tout provenait d'un point central que tous devinaient être l'inconnu.

Tout s'arrêta soudain, sans prévenir, dès que la sphère sembla avoir atteinte la taille de toute la bâtisse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Krum. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

L'inconnu, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce principale, lui répondit avec un sourire froid.

- Tu auras la réponse au matin si tu t'en montre digne.

- Pardon ?

_« Suivez-moi »_ fut la seule réponse de l'Inconnu. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et se rassit sur sa chaise, attendant que les trois adolescents lui obéissent. Souhaitant des réponses à leurs questions et ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire, ceux-ci lui obéirent rapidement, Irina se chargeant de conduire le fauteuil-roulant de Krum. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, Il reprit :

- Je suis le Professeur, dit-il simplement.

Il se tût alors, et tourna son regard en direction de la porte du couloir aux chambres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit en traduisant la nonchalance de la personne qui l'avait poussée, c'est-à-dire en se claquant contre le mur.

- Salut les filles ! Dit une voix endormie, en trahissant un bâillement.

La personne qui venait de faire son apparition était Fraudula Esternov, une autre des rescapés du massacre infantile de Durmstrang. L'esprit encore embrumé par sa nuit, elle ne s'était visiblement rendu compte de rien, et s'était levée comme chaque matin pour se rendre dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, une simple couverture sur les épaules. Elle se stoppa alors net, dès que son regard amoureux du sol vit des paires de pieds inconnues. Elle leva la tête, et fut coupée dans ce qu'elle allait dire par une voix autoritaire.

- Bien, dit-Il, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Allons, tous les quatre, mettez-vous en ligne le long du mur. Je vais vous faire passer un test, si vous échouez vous retournerez à Poudlard.

_Peut-être._

- VOUS ETES QUI VOUS ? Hurla immédiatement Esternov, horrifiée de se retrouver si peu vêtue en présence de deux mâles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu de surcroît.

- Je suis Le Professeur. Et maintenant, obéis !

Un regard les yeux dans les yeux fit soudain frissonner la jeune fille. Pâlissant soudain, elle obéit sans mot dire, se contentant de se cacher avec sa couverture. Ses trois camarades, ne sachant ce qui se passait et étant fort appréhensifs, l'imitèrent rapidement.

- Bien, continua le Professeur. Je vous ai fait venir ici avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore afin de vous enseigner divers domaines de la magie peu connus ou mésestimés. Toutefois, avant cela, vous devez vous montrer dignes de mon intérêt… suite à des évènements quelque peu choquants, votre mémoire a été altérée pour vous permettre de vous reconstruire. Toi, Linra, suite aux viols successifs que tu as subis, et vous autres Irina, Victor et Fraudula, suite au génocide de Durmstrang.

Quatre airs incompréhensifs apparurent alors. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient rien subi de cette sorte… pourtant, plus ils y pensaient, plus un trou noir grandissait au cœur de leur mémoire.

- Je vais vous redonner votre mémoire, expliqua le Professeur, non seulement dans sa totalité mais aussi en vous permettant d'observer à la perfection ce que vous avez vécu. Si vous vous en relevez, alors vous deviendrez des grands de ce monde après avoir subi mon enseignement. Si vous échouez, en revanche, j'effacerais notre rencontre de votre mémoire et vous renverrais à Poudlard. Vous avez compris ?

_Subir son enseignement ?_

Jetant un regard d'acier sur les quatre adolescents alignés devant Lui, Il vit avec satisfaction qu'Il les emplissait de peur. Si extérieurement Il paraissait de marbre, intérieurement Il était écroulé de rire.

_Mouahaha, j'adore jouer la comédie !_

- Mettez-vous en position confortable et préparez-vous en vous relaxant. Vous avez une minute, après je restaure votre mémoire.

- Euh, monsieur ? Demanda Esternov. Je peux aller passer des vêtements plus… massifs ?

Le regard qui la pénétra le terrorisa littéralement. Froid comme l'extrême, il paraissait impossible de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

- Inutile, répondit le Professeur. Pour autant que je sache, tu aimes grandement rester nue dès que tu es dans ton dortoir. Et ton lesbianisme devrait te faire apprécier la proximité de deux jeunes filles en pyjama…

Esternov rougit horriblement à l'entente de ces mots. Comment savait-il ?!

- Votre esprit est un livre ouvert pour moi. Je vous apprendrais à le fermer convenablement.

Sur ce, il ajouta :

- La minute est désormais écoulée. Légilimens !

Et, sans plus prévenir, il divisa son esprit en quatre parts égales et envahi littéralement les têtes de ses élèves potentiels. C'était comme si un tsunami de puissance enflammée prenait d'assaut une boule de plumes desséchées et enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres. Il était impossible d'y résister. Le Professeur n'était pas seulement un véritable chirurgien de l'esprit, il était aussi un envahisseur d'une force et d'une subtilité apparemment sans limites.

En un rien de temps, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent au sol à hurler de douleur, leur corps se convulsant sous les assauts mentaux infiniment répétés qui annihilaient tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à des défenses psychiques. Linra et Irina, côte à côte, se serrèrent chacune dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. En un rien de temps, elles se virent revivre leurs pires cauchemars. Du sang, de la douleur, des hommes nus, du sang, de la souffrance, des hommes encagoulés d'une tête de mort, du sang, des hurlements, des cadavres à perte de vue, encore et encore du sang…

- _MAMAN !_ Hurla Linra en revoyant la maison de son enfance prise d'assaut par les fanatiques. _GRANDE SŒUR !_

Elle revit sa mère, ses sœurs, ses tantes et ses cousines être violées les unes après les autres, torturées, violées à nouveau, assassinées, puis encore violées dans la mort, puis transformées en Inféris et encore violées, brisées, anéanties, avant d'être abattues pour être violées encore et transformées en poupées sexuelles et distribuées à des masses débauchées. Elle seule avait survécu, pour servir de poupée vivante. Ce n'était pas une chance… elle n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque.

- _CAMILLE !_ Hurla à son tour Krum en revoyant le massacre de Durmstrang, et plus précisément celui des premières années.

Il se revit arriver dans l'immense hall qui leur servait de salle commune, couvert de sang… il revit les centaines de cadavres mutilés éparpillés partout, les murs couverts d'organes et de restes d'origine inconnue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un corps humain contenait autant. Il se revit une nouvelle fois, avec plus de réalisme que dans ses cauchemars, entrer dans une chambre où des fanatiques menaient une orgie avec des filles de onze ans… et avec sa petite sœur. Il se revit tuer un nécrophage d'un Avada furieusement placé, avant d'être à son tour prit pour cible… les souvenirs cessèrent alors à ce moment-là, et recommencèrent à défiler dans son esprit sans lui laisser le moindre instant de répit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se referma sur lui-même, tremblant, et se serra dans ses bras en poussant des hurlements de terreur, le tout sous les yeux sans intérêt du Professeur.

Irina, elle, n'avait personne à pleurer. Orpheline de naissance, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et ignorait totalement qui ils étaient… Elle n'en avait pas moins beaucoup souffert. Baladée dans nombre de cruelles familles adoptives, elle avait finalement été abandonnée à Durmstrang peu après avoir reçue sa lettre d'admission. Là-bas, son statut inconnu, née de moldus, sang-mêlé ou sang-pur, lui avait values les railleries incessantes et brutales de ses purs camarades. Sans cesse dénigrée, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et avait fait le vœu de devenir puissante pour imposer le respect par la force. En les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés ainsi, à étudier avec acharnement, elle avait atteint un niveau d'étude équivalent à la troisième année de Poudlard, en pratique comme en théorie. Mais cela n'avait pas eut d'effet. Elle avait beau surpasser en tous points ses camarades de Sang-pur, rien n'y avait fait. Pour eux, seule la pureté du sang comptait.

- _LES FILLES !_ Hurla encore Esternov, en voyant défiler les membres déchiquetés de ses concubines de couche.

Il y avait du sang partout, où qu'elle aille, ou plutôt où qu'elle soit emmenée et violée par ses bourreaux… revoir tout cela, ressentir à nouveau une chair étrangère se mouvoir au fond de son ventre, tout était de trop pour elle.

Elle se mordit soudain les poignets de toute la force de ses dents, arrachant la peau et les muscles avec violence pour laisser le sang couler à flots, le tout sous le regard de marbre du Professeur.

Elle mourut en moins de deux minutes, après une agonie aussi longue que l'éternité.

Assis sur sa chaise, le Professeur prenait un grand plaisir à voir toute cette souffrance, ses pensées traduisant bien son façon de voir les choses…

_Comme prévu, Krum est inutile… quand à l'autre, il suffira de faire croire à une crise de dépression dans son lit… Allons, disparaissez !_

D'un geste de la main, il fit transplaner les deux adolescents jusque dans leur lit, à Poudlard… il se tourna rapidement vers Irina et Linra, les endormit magiquement en agissant sur leur cerveau, puis les transporta en direction de leur lit. Il était sadique mais pas inconscient, il attendrait qu'elles se réveillent d'elles-mêmes.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur calvaire…

…

Les deux jeunes filles dormirent durant trois jours pleins, le Professeur s'occupant de les nourrir de soupe durant ce temps et leur jetant quelques sortilèges de temps à autres afin de les soulager de leurs besoins. Durant leur convalescence, elles cauchemardèrent sans interruptions par la grâce de légilimencie du Professeur, qui prenait bien soin de leur faire toujours revoir leurs pires souvenirs. Son but était de créer des êtres froids. Froids et résistants. Résistants et forts. Forts et dominateurs. Dominateurs et soumis. Soumis à lui, au But, à la lignée des Léonards.

Ce faisant, il se surprit à penser que, si elles apprenaient tout ce qu'il leur faisait, elles le haïraient du plus profond de leur âme. Il haussa les épaules. C'était sans importance. Elles n'étaient que des pions, et un ennemi de plus ou de moins… Et puis, il avait beau être le plus faible des trois Léonard en vie, il pouvait tout de même les annihiler sans aucun effort.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Le prochain chapitre donnera la suite de l'apprentissage de Linra et Irina. Et après… le retour de Léo !**

**PS : Le titre de ce chapitre est sans rapport avec « Magie »… bien que le personnage du Professeur soit tout aussi immensément doué pour la magie !**


	8. La Voie de la Grandeur

NVJM Eönardë

**XXXVII) La voie de la Grandeur**

« J'ai frôlée la Mort, un jour… elle ne s'en est jamais remise. » Le Professeur.

_Le trois septembre mil neuf cent nonante-trois. Quelque part…_

Lorsque Linra et Irina se réveillèrent enfin, ce fut pour trouver à leur chevet un repas plus que frugal accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Mangez et venez dans la cuisine._

Dans leur assiette, il n'y avait que quelques feuilles de laitue et une tomate. Même pour Linra et ses crises d'anorexie, c'était vraiment très faible. D'autant plus qu'elle était affamée et se sentait capable de manger un troll.

Chacune d'entre elle n'eut rien à redire. L'assiette et les couverts s'envolèrent soudain pour se poster devant elles, et s'animèrent pour les forcer à manger. Il y avait même un étrange mécanisme à ressort qui s'activait tout seul… reproduisant le mouvement de la mastication. Il n'y avait pas à douter qu'il serait implanté de force dans leur bouche si elles prétendaient ne pas avoir faim. Cette vue suffisait à convaincre toute récalcitrance de se bâillonner.

L'habillement fut inexistant : il n'y avait aucun autre vêtement en vue que ceux qui se trouvaient sur leurs corps. La toilette, en revanche, fut complète : les salles d'eau propres à chaque chambre étaient très bien équipées… du moins, pour un spartiate. Dès qu'elles entrèrent, elles se retrouvèrent enfermées à clef et obligées de se laver avec une douche dont l'eau la plus chaude était assez froide pour geler un glaçon. Sans compter que ledit savon n'était rien de plus qu'un mélange de suie, de graisse végétale et de choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas identifier.

Lorsque Linra arriva dans la pièce principale quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Le Professeur s'affairer à cuisiner quelques petits plats.

- Monsieur ?

Elle couina soudain en se prenant une forte tape sur les fesses. Se retournant vivement, elle vit… des marguerites en pot?

- « Bonjour professeur », indiqua t'il. Tout manquement à la politesse primaire sera puni par un choc comme celui-ci.

Irina arriva à ce moment-là, baguette sortie et visiblement prête à faire un massacre.

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOU ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MACHOIRE AUTOMATIQUE ? VOUS NOUS PRENEZ POUR DES ESCLAVES ?!

Elle Lui jeta immédiatement un sortilège de « jambes-dans-les-oreilles », afin de passer sa frustration. Jeté à grande vitesse, celui-ci toucha sa cible en un instant. Mais, alors qu'il aurait dut forcer les jambes de sa cible à récurer les oreilles de celle-ci, il fut sans aucun effet.

- Nullification magique, indiqua-t-Il. Arrête tous les sortilèges inférieurs à leur cible.

Il leva alors la main droite, et fit léviter tous ses petits plats sur une table proche, après quoi il leur jeta des sortilèges de conservation puis de stase.

- Magie informulée sans-baguette. Nécessite une grande concentration, mais augmente la puissance des sortilèges et permet entre autres un gain de temps considérable lors d'un duel.

Après cela, il leva à nouveau la main… et un sortilège en rayon partit depuis le pied d'une chaise pour heurter les cheveux des jeunes filles, et les colorer en vert clair.

- Lancement de sortilège détourné. Permet un effet de surprise considérable. Permet d'encercler une armée ennemie en solitaire.

Puis il se tourna en direction d'un oiseau à la fenêtre, et dirigea sa main sur lui. En un instant, le volatile disparu au cœur de ce qui sembla être une déchirure du Tout, de l'univers. Et il réapparut de la même manière sur la main du Professeur.

- Magie inter-dimensionnelle. Permet des voyages extrêmement rapides sous certaines conditions.

Puis Il sortit de sa poche une… plume ? De la pointe, il s'entailla profondément le bras, faisant largement couler son sang. Et il passa les filaments sur sa blessure, la refermant en un instant, nettoyant même le sang.

- Magie écrite, aussi connue sous le nom de runes. Permet de transformer n'importe quelle surface, n'importe quel objet en une arme de destruction massive ou en un artefact miraculeux pouvant sauver le monde.

Un regard lui assura que ses victimes… ses élèves étaient parfaitement attentives.

- Tout cela, et bien d'autres choses encore, je peux vous l'apprendre. A condition que vous le souhaitiez. Suite au retour de vos souvenirs, vous êtes bien placées pour savoir que le monde est un monstre prêt à tout pour vous dévorer. Je puis vous donner le moyen de mettre des laisses à ce chien pour que vous le dirigiez là où vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez refuser mon enseignement, bien sûr… mais vous aurez aux premières loges la démonstration de ce dont ma science est capable.

Leurs souvenirs… elles n'y avaient pas repensé depuis qu'elles s'étaient réveillées. Mais en entendre de nouveau la réalité les raviva sauvagement, et leur provoqua immédiatement une crise d'angoisse surpuissante.

- SUFFIT ! Hurla le Professeur. Vous êtes ici pour progresser, pas pour stagner dans le passé ! Pour devenir fortes, vous devez apprendre à supporter vos souvenirs !

Un silence s'installa. Lourd de menaces.

- Ce que vous avez subi n'est rien ! Allez donc vous promener au beau milieu d'une guerre ! Et vous apprendrez ce qu'est réellement l'horreur !

Aucune réponse. Seulement un profond dégoût. Mais de quoi ? D'elles ? De lui ? De tout ?

- Continuez à vous comporter faiblement comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant, et vous n'aurez rien à envier aux lâches qui vous ont fait ce qui vous a été fait ! Devenez fortes pour changer cela ! DEVENEZ PUISSANTES !

Face à leur silence, Il leur tourna le dos, retournant à ses fourneaux, et ajouta :

- Vous serez nourries au rendement ! Tant que je serais satisfait de vos progrès, vous aurez assez pour un bataillon ! Autrement, vous devrez vous contenter de ce que vous avez eu ce matin !

…

_Une semaine plus tard…_

- Allons, Fainéasses ! Plus vite ! Plus loin ! Plus fort ! Encore vingt kilomètres au galop ! Pas de repas ce soir, sinon !

_Il va nous tuer ! _S'exaspéra mentalement Linra_. Je ne tiendrais jamais !_

_A_я_gh ! Ce type est vé_я_itablement complètement fou ! C'est pi_я_e qu'un so_я_t de douleu_я_ !_

…

_Un mois plus tard…_

- Linra ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Dix sorts informulés à la seconde ! Comment veux-tu vaincre tes adversaires ainsi ?!

- Mais c'est déjà énorme !

- On ne réplique pas ! Recommence !

_Pff, c'est au moins la millième fois aujourd'hui !_

- Mais ma magie est épuisée !

- Cesse de prêter attention à tes croyances archaïques ! Tu as de la magie si tu en as la volonté !

…

_Après un mois et demi…_

- Irina ! Tes runes !

- J'en suis à la moitié, professeur.

- C'est tout !? Je t'avais dit une heure pour tout !

- Mais je vais déjà extяêmement vite !

- Utilise ton occlumencie et ruse ! Tu recommenceras jusqu'à y arriver !

_Bon sang, _я_ecopier un dictionnai_я_e de définitions de milliers de _я_unes en si peu de temps ! Mais c'est impossible !_

…

- Cela fait maintenant deux mois que vous êtes ici, jeunes filles, dit Le Professeur alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous trois en train de déjeuner. Il est donc temps d'orienter vos études.

Seuls les regards interrogatifs de ses deux élèves lui répondirent.

- Commençons par toi, Irina. Sais-tu pour quelle raison je t'ai fait étudier les dizaines de milliers de runes de l'Encyclopédie Magique ?

- Et bien… Paяce que c'est ma passion et une magie puissante ?

- Je me contrefiche de ta passion. La seconde réponse est bonne, mais j'attends plus. Quelle est l'introduction du chapitre des runes de l'Encyclopédie ?

- «_ La magie _я_unique n'a _я_ien à envier à la vie »._

- Exact. Et à ton avis, que cela signifie-t-il ?

Mais la jeune Russe ne trouva rien à répondre, malgré une intense réflexion.

- Je t'ai dit de réfléchir sans tenir compte des leçons sorcières, Irina. J'attends !

_La magie _я_unique n'a _я_ien à envier à la vie_, repensa t'elle en se grattant la tête. _La magie _я_unique n'a _я_ien à envier à la vie…_

Continuant à s'astiquer le crâne, elle se prit un doigt dans le bandeau cachant son œil borgne. Mais oui !

- Vous… vous voulez que j'Ecяive mon œil ?

Un infime sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Professeur.

- Pas seulement. Pourquoi donc se contenter de cela ? Le but que tu vas te fixer sera non seulement de réécrire ton œil, mais aussi de lui permettre d'acquérir de nombreuses « capacités » spéciales. Dès cet après-midi, tu vas donc penser à toutes les idées possibles et imaginables, même les plus loufoques. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense, et tu réfléchiras à la manière de tout mettre en œuvre. Quand tout sera prêt, tu pourras donc réécrire ton œil. Je me chargerais de l'opération chirurgicale.

A sa place, Irina était bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à tout cela ! Etait-ce ainsi que les yeux magiques étaient créés ?

- Non Irina, précisa Le Professeur. Les yeux artificiels tels que ceux de l'Auror Maugrey ne sont que de pâles imitations de l'Art Runique. Ce genre d'œil doit être changé tous les mois, et cause une migraine constante lorsqu'il est porté. Le tien sera permanent et sans effets secondaires... du moins, cela dépend de toi.

Le silence se fit alors pendant quelques instants, avant d'être de nouveau troublé par Le Professeur.

- Passons maintenant à toi, Linra. Sais-tu quel est ton plus gros problème ?

- Mes pulsions ? Murmura la jeune nymphe, honteuse.

- Presque. Ce n'est pas le premier problème. Nuance.

- Mon… contrôle de ma personne ?

- Exact. Tu vas donc apprendre les Arts de l'esprit. Je te donne quatre mois pour parvenir à pratiquer le cinquième niveau de la magie _**(I)**_.

- Le cinquième ? En si peu de temps, c'est impossible !

- L'impossible n'est pas magique ! Rétorqua Le Professeur. Et je répète : oublie les enseignements que tu as reçus ! Réfléchis par toi-même !

Les deux adolescentes ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Le repas se termina donc une nouvelle fois dans un silence complet. Ce n'est que lorsque ses élèves se levèrent et achevèrent de débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle à la magie sans baguette que le Professeur dit :

- Et n'oubliez pas, jeunes filles : La Magie n'est pas synonyme d'Impossible !

…

Dès la fin du repas, les deux filles s'attelèrent à la tâche donnée par Le Professeur avec un entrain revigoré. Avoir désormais un but clair leur donnait envie de se surpasser.

Irina commença son travail en recherchant les innombrables runes dont elle aurait besoin, tout d'abord pour créer les bases de ses pentacles et ensuite pour parvenir à les créer viablement. Elle fut immédiatement arrêtée.

- Tu commences mal, Irina, critiqua le Professeur. Crois-tu vraiment que tu n'auras besoin que d'un seul pentacle ?

- Euh… c'est possible, non ?

- Oui, mais ce serait bien moins efficace et bien plus fragile qu'un ensemble fragmenté. Commence par étudier l'anatomie d'un œil avant de choisir tes runes.

Elle frissonna de dégout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle avait voulu éviter cela pour ne pas se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Mais ainsi fut pourtant fait. Elle passa toute la soirée la tête dans divers ouvrages d'anatomie oculaire, apprenant et retenant tout ce qui était connu de l'œil, et étudiant par la même occasion les photons et tout ce qui les concernait.

Le lendemain, elle s'attela enfin à choisir ses runes, et en trouva plus de mille différentes qui lui seraient utiles, en plus des basiques obligatoires. Procédant logiquement pour ne pas irriter son professeur, elle calcula ensuite combien de chaque exemplaire lui serait utile et surtout nécessaire pour se recréer un œil. Au total, il lui faudrait près de cent milliers de runes et plus de dix milliers de sortilèges… ce serait un travail pharaonique ! Et ce n'était là que ce qui était nécessaire à un œil de base tel que celui de Maugrey. Pour le but que le professeur lui avait fixé, il lui faudrait bien multiplier ces nombres par cent, peut-être même mille !

Et c'est alors que plusieurs questions problématiques se posèrent à son esprit. Premièrement, quel matériau choisir ? Son poids n'importerait pas, mais il devrait être suffisamment fin pour pouvoir être superposé en de nombreuses couches, et malgré tout assez solide naturellement pour lui permettre d'écrire ses patrons de runes à l'encre de magie et ensuite pour résister à la force de la masse de sortilèges.

La seconde question posait le problème du temps de réalisation. Pour out faire, il lui faudrait des années et des années !

La troisième question était : comment faire pour écrire des centaines de milliers de runes sur une surface de la taille d'un œil ? Même en écrivant de sa plus fine calligraphie, il lui faudrait une masse de parchemins de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch et de la hauteur d'un balai ! Les sortilèges de réduction étaient puissants, mais pas à ce point-là !

Elle eut beau réfléchir sans cesse des heures durant, elle ne trouva pas la solution. Même le fait de chercher dans tous les livres de l'imposante bibliothèque du Professeur ne l'aida pas. Il y avait pourtant de tout, des sciences les plus complexes jusqu'aux cochonneries les plus personnelles et aux recettes de cuisine les plus simples qui soient. Un livre entier de plusieurs milliers de pages était même consacré à « Comment se laisser respirer, version simplifiée ».

Elle se tourna vers son professeur d'un air dépité, hésitante à lui demander de l'aide. Lorsqu'il était en train de méditer comme actuellement, il avait horreur d'être dérangé.

- Pяofesseuя, je ne…

- Tais-toi et réfléchis, répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés, en position du lotus.

- Je…

- Tais-toi, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour trouver ce qui tu veux. Et ferme donc mieux ton esprit ! Une larve pourrait y lire !

Renfrognée, elle se tut et retourna dans ses études. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait ? Vraiment ? Les seuls ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas encore consultés étaient ceux d'origine Moldue. Non pas qu'elle les sous-estimait, mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans le domaine de la magie ? Toutefois, ne sachant comment procéder, elle se résigna et alla parcourir les titres de la bibliothèque. Etrangement, la partie non-magique était au bas mot trois plus massive que sa sœur magique…

_« Matiè_я_e et Antimatiè_я_e », « Les Sec_я_ets de la Physique », « Théo_я_ie de l'atome, des o_я_igines à la conclusion », « Albe_я_t Einstein, ce génie », « Les cyclot_я_ons », « Théo_я_ies en matiè_я_e de physique »…_

Les ouvrages sur ce sujet se succédaient pour au final cumuler plus de mille livres, et plusieurs millions de pages.

_Eh bien, ce che_я_ p_я_ofesseu_я_ semble êt_я_e passionné pa_я_ ce sujet… il faud_я_a que je m'y inté_я_esse… mais voyons d'abo_я_d la suite._

« Les chaînes de montage », « La naissance de l'Industяie », « Les pièces de яechange », « La pяoduction de masse », « Ouvяiat et Patяonat », « La Collectivisation », « Pяotestation ouvяièяe : comment la cяéer », « Pяotestation ouvяièяe : comment la mater », « Pяotestation patяonale : comment la cяéer », « Pяotestation patяonale : comment la mater », « Anaяchie : comment la cяéer », « яépяession dans le sang », « яépяession pacifique », « Les secяets de la métalluяgie », « Les molécules industrielles », « La Robotique », « L'intelligence artificielle », « L'informatique et tous ses secrets », « Histoiяe de l'Infoяmatique », « Histoiяe de la яévolution Industяielle », « Le tяavail automatique », « L'automatisation ».

_L'auto… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

« L'automatisation est un procédé très basique usant de divers moyens : mécanique, informatique, électronique de base ou encore simple électricité, et bien d'autres encore. Cette méthode de travail est très utile, car elle permet aux machines de réaliser elles-mêmes leur travail presque sans avoir besoin de la présence humaine, un simple rôle de surveillance et de maintenance étant nécessaire. Cela permet aux humains de se concentrer sur des domaines nécessitant plus activmeent leur présence, et augmente ainsi considérablement le rendement général. Sans l'automatisation, le rendement humain serait de deux à trois fois inférieur à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ».

_C'EST ÇA ! Jubila Irina. Je suis sû_я_e que c'est ça ! Si j'a_яя_ive à mett_я_e cette technique en œuv_я_e, j'au_я_ais juste à fai_я_e des plans et laisser la magie t_я_availler !_

Mais…

_Ah, zut ! Ces liv_я_es ne pa_я_lent que des systèmes moldus ! Il va falloi_я_ que j'invente un moyen de procéder. Ce satané p_я_ofesseu_я_ ne voud_я_a _я_ien m'indiquer !_

Elle fit alors apparaître une masse de feuilles de papier, qu'elle agrandit magiquement jusqu'à leur faire recouvrir toute sa table de travail. Et elle s'attela à la tâche, imaginant les patrons de ses pentacles runiques… ce travail fut considérable et d'une complexité telle qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour devoir en affronter une pareille… toutes les runes devaient être reliées entre elles par divers moyens parmi cinq de base et plusieurs autres optionnels. Ces moyens devaient s'imbriquer d'une manière précise, afin qu'ils ne se touchent pas mais se contournent ou se survolent. Il lui fallait aussi prévoir de puissants systèmes de défense occlumencienne artificielle externes et internes, afin que la magie sauvage soit repoussée où il le fallait et drainée ailleurs. Sans compter avec l'approvisionnement énergétique : elle pourrait certes pomper ce qu'il fallait sur son propre corps, mais ce ne serait pas l'idéal. Il lui fallait donc prévoir une sorte « d'antenne » de légilimencie inversée qui attirerait la magie sauvage au lieu de la traverser, et qui la dompterait et la forcerait à alimenter son œil. Avec un peu de maîtrise, elle pourrait même ainsi se créer un moyen de recharger ses réserves magiques générales ! Si cela lui permettait de multiplier ses forces, alors ce ne serait pas de refus.

Un problème se posait toutefois. Comment faire pour relier cet œil artificiel à son cerveau ? Si ce simple détail n'était pas réalisé, alors tout son travail ne servirait pour ainsi dire à rien. Le Professeur avait dit qu'il s'occuperait du domaine chirurgical, mais il n'y avait pas à douter qu'il suivrait un plan défini par elle-même. Autrement dit, si elle se trompait, et se condamnait au moins à des infirmités presque éternelles…

Et c'est en feuilletant de nouveau divers ouvrages de la bibliothèque qu'elle trouva la solution, dans une collection de plus de mille livres intitulée : « Les Arts de L'esprit, par le PC. ».

A sa place, Le Professeur sourit mentalement.

_Bien, tout espoir n'est pas perdu !_

…

Ce soir-là, Le Professeur avait laissées ses élèves libres de faire ce qu'elles souhaitaient. C'est sans hésiter un seul instant qu'elles gagnèrent toutes deux leur chambre afin de bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Depuis maintenant quatre heures de temps, Linra était allongée sur sa couche de feuillages sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, tremblante d'une fièvre imaginaire. Les potions calmantes que lui préparaient Harry et le professeur Snape étaient maintenant épuisées, malgré la draconienne économie avec laquelle elle les prenait. Les quelques premiers jours, ses cours d'Occlumencie avec Le Professeur lui furent utiles, mais les pulsions qui l'animaient étaient trop fortes pour elle, et elle ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Elle avait besoin d'apaiser ses hormones le plus vite possible, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le faire.

C'est alors qu'elle laissait ses larmes de souffrance et de désespoir se déverser le long de ses joues qu'elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de son professeur…

_Qu'es-tu, Linra ? _Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis une sorcière, répondit-elle immédiatement.

_En es-tu sûre ?_

- Oui.

_Il me semble pourtant que tu es une Nymphe._

- Je ne veux pas l'être ! Je ne veux être qu'une sorcière, comme tout le monde !

_Et tout le monde n'est pas sorcier, Linra. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas satisfaite de ta situation ?_

- C'est trop dur ! C'est totalement invivable !

_Pour quelle raison est-ce invivable ?_

- Parce que je ne peux pas vivre comme tout le monde.

_Quel « tout le monde » ? Les sorciers et les sorcières ?_

- Oui.

_Mais tu es une nymphe. Pourquoi ne vivrais-tu pas comme telle ?_

- Les nymphes sont des débauchées, des salopes ! Je ne veux pas en être une !

_Pourquoi les nymphes sont-elles des salopes ?_

- Parce que c'est ainsi ! Leur corps est fait pour la débauche, et leur esprit ne peut lutter contre !

_Non, Linra. Les nymphes sont des salopes car c'est ce que l'on dit d'elles. En vérité, les Nymphes sont des Nymphes, des êtres magnifiques, au cœur immense._

- Non, c'est faux ! Tout le monde dit le contraire ! Les Nymphes sont des démons ! Je suis sans cesse rejetée à cause de ça, et seuls les garçons qui voient mon corps viennent vers moi !

_Vraiment ? Et tes amis de Poudlard ? Harry, Neville, Blaise ? Qu'en est-il pour eux ? Sont-ils ainsi ? Il me semble qu'à leur âge, l'on ne pense pas encore au sexe._

- Non, mais un jour…

_Qui t'a dit que « un jour » ?_

- …

_Qui te l'a dit, Linra ?_

- …les sorciers.

_Et tu es une Nymphe._

- Et alors ? Je veux être une sorcière !

_Non, Linra ! Tu te mens à toi-même ! Tu es une nymphe, une Homo Nympheus, de la même manière que les sorciers sont des Homo Cretinus ! Pourquoi aller à l'encontre de ce que tu es, juste parce que les sorciers te l'ont dit ?_

- J'aimerais céder à mes hormones pour ne plus souffrir, mais c'est mal d'être débauchée ! Surtout à mon âge ! Je n'ai que treize ans !

_En quoi est-ce mal ? _

- C'est immoral !

_Et qu'est la morale, Linra ?_

- …Je…

_La morale n'est rien d'autre qu'un ensemble de règles de vie en société. Les sorciers ont leur morale. Les Gobelins ont la leur. Les Vélanes ont la leur. Les Centaures ont la leur. Les Géants ont la leur. Et Pôdlad a la sienne. Et Pôdlad dit « Soyez heureux d'être vous-même, montrez que vous êtes vous-même en affichant votre fierté d'être ce que vous êtes. Accomplissez-vous. ». _

- Je…

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ton corps qui réclame la débauche, Linra. Tu es telle, et il n'y a qu'en étant toi-même que tu seras heureuse et pourras t'imposer des limites. Ce sont les sorciers qui sont contre la débauche, pas les Nymphes. Pas les Vélanes, pas les Gobelins, pas les Centaures, pas les Elfes, pas les Géants. Ce sont les sorciers qui interdisent la débauche, pas les Nymphes. Tu es une Nymphe, tu n'as pas à obéir aux lois et morales des sorciers si tu ne le veux pas. Tel est l'enseignement de Pôdlad : chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut dans le respect de la paix et des autres. En te débauchant, tu peux te satisfaire et plaire aux autres._

- Je…

Le professeur entra alors dans la chambre de Linra, et la vit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Linra, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta situation. Tant que tu fais attention à ne pas côtoyer des garçons mauvais, il n'y aucune raison pour que tu ais peur d'eux. Et il n'y a qu'en répondant favorablement et convenablement à tes hormones que tu pourras ne plus avoir de pulsions. C'est ainsi que tu pourras enfin être heureuse.

- Mais je…

- Mais rien. Maintenant, dors. Je vais veiller sur ton esprit durant la nuit, et tu ne feras pas de mauvais rêves. Si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, je serais prêt à discuter dans la cuisine.

- Je…

- Non Linra, tu ne copuleras pas avec moi. Cela fait aussi partie de ton apprentissage de toi-même : si tu veux te contrôler, il faut te forcer, et te forcer nécessite de la volonté. Et la volonté doit parfois être provoquée.

Le Professeur se releva alors en faisant fi de l'air enfiévré de son élève, et quitta la chambre. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il ajouta :

- Si tes pulsions sont trop fortes, alors tu peux te suffire à toi-même. Bonne nuit, Linra.

Il s'en fut alors, laissant une Nymphe perplexe prendre place sur sa couche. Cette nuit-là, ainsi que durant maintes suivantes, Linra n'eut de cesse de penser à cette discussion et à sa justesse. Cela lui occupait tant l'esprit qu'elle en oublia ses hormones et sa fièvre sexuelle. Face à l'implacabilité des propos de son professeur, elle commença lentement à accepter sa condition, et cessa ainsi d'être esclave d'elle-même et des autres… pour devenir sa propre servante.

Bien vite, les sortilèges de silence lui furent fort utiles pour ne pas déranger de ses jouissances les nuits de sa camarade et de son professeur…

…

_Le lendemain…_

_**NdA : Aux lecteurs masculins, préparez un seau de glaçons pour votre entre-jambe ! ^^**_

Pour ce qui lui paraissait être la première fois depuis des années, Linra s'était éveillée sans ressentir la moindre nausée, le moindre mal de tête et la moindre envie suicidaire. Depuis qu'elle suivait les conseils du Professeur, elle se sentait aller de mieux en mieux, presque jusqu'à être en pleine forme.

Elle, Irina et leur maître étaient en train de partager le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il leur imposait quotidiennement. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, Linra avait bien regagnés vingt kilos ! La quantité qu'elle était obligée d'avaler était bien le double de ce qu'un élève de Poudlard prenait chaque matin. Sans compter avec tous les ajouts magiques ou Moldus qui lui étaient imposés à longueur de journée. Sa santé ne s'en portait que mieux, et quiconque l'aurait vue n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'agissait de la même personne que voici quelques mois.

Comme chaque matin, le silence était total dans la petite masure du Professeur. Il s'agissait là d'un véritable petit rituel : jusqu'à ce qu'il leur donne le programme de la journée, il ne tolérait aucun mot. L'ambiance était véritablement militaire, le port même de ses élèves devant être parfait. Le seul problème était leurs vêtements…

- Aujourd'hui, dit-Il, nous allons interrompre le programme habituel pour recevoir une visite.

Cela étonna grandement ses élèves. Une visite ? Depuis près de dix mois qu'elles étaient ici, elles n'avaient vu personne d'autre qu'elles-mêmes et le Professeur.

- Mon épouse Francine **(II)** va venir nous rendre une petite visite.

_Son épouse ?_ S'étonna Irina.

_Il est marié ?_ Se dit Linra.

- Vous pensiez que je vivais en ermite ? S'amusa-t-Il en entendant leurs pensées. Le bruit que vous avez pu entendre certaines nuits n'était pas forcément celui que faisait Linra en oubliant ses sortilèges de silence…

Le sous-entendu fit immédiatement rougir la dénommée. Elle avait été entendue ? Bon sang, qu'elle avait honte ! Du moins… pensait-elle devoir avoir honte. En vérité, dès que cela fut su, elle se sentit immédiatement plus accomplie, plus… Nymphe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Désolée si je vous ais réveillés, Irina, Professeur. Je ferais plus attention.

Irina ne répondit rien, se contentant d'afficher un air étonné. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ce qui arrivait.

- Bref, continua Le Professeur. Mon épouse va donc venir ici aujourd'hui avec une certaine quantité de « matériel »… à savoir, une masse de différents vêtements et autres objets qui font ce que sont des jeunes femmes désirables.

- Pardon ?!

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elles allaient de surprise en surprise. Elles s'étaient habituées à ne porter qu'une culotte, un pantalon et un maillot, alors savoir que quelqu'un allait venir « prendre soin d'elles » faisait se réveiller leurs anciennes habitudes féminines.

- Des jeunes femmes souhaitant avoir un avenir doivent mettre tous les atouts possibles de leur côté, continua Le Professeur. Vous ne vous ne êtes pas aperçues, mais durant cette année, votre corps a évolué bien plus vite que ce qu'il aurait fait si vous n'étiez pas venues ici. Au lieu de grandir l'équivalent d'une année, vous avez gagné pour près de quatre ans, et paraissez non pas avoir douze et treize ans, mais quinze et seize.

Cela étonna grandement ses élèves. Elles ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien ! Mais pourtant, lorsqu'elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre et portèrent leurs mains au niveau de leur poitrine, elles durent avouer qu'il y avait bien plus de volume et de grâce que la dernière fois qu'elles y avaient fait attention.

Réprimant un petit rire à cette vue, Le Professeur ajouta :

- Mon épouse s'occupera de vous fournir une garde-robe complète, des sous-vêtements jusqu'aux robes d'apparat, et vous offrira un certain nombre de bijoux et d'artefacts magiques qui vous seront utiles. Soyez toutefois prévenues que, désormais, vous devrez apprendre une grande variété de sortilèges et divers enchantements qui vous permettront de vous préparer en quelques instants. Pas question de sombrer dans la décadence et d'achever votre toilette matinale à l'heure du coucher !

- Vous semblez bien connaître cela, Professeur, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Linra, rougissante.

- En plus d'être marié, j'ai cinq enfants, trois fils et deux filles **(III)**. Je suis donc assez bien placé pour savoir qu'elles ont un meilleur moral lorsqu'elles se sentent élégantes. Et puis, bien que ce soit d'une manière différente, les hommes sont dans le même genre.

L'épouse du Professeur arriva moins d'une dizaine de minutes après la fin du petit-déjeuner, suivie par près d'une centaine de valises en lévitation. Linra et Irina furent grandement surprises par son apparence. Elles s'étaient imaginées une femme froide, plate, à la peau d'une pâleur mortuaire, aux cheveux noirs ténébreux. En vérité, elles avaient devant-elles une sculpture blonde aux formes parfaites, au sourire, à la peau et au visage rayonnants de joie et de bien-être, une lumière semblant réellement émaner d'elle... Une Elfe. La robe qu'elle portait aurait choquées d'innombrables personnes de par sa légèreté, mais elle mettait son corps de déesse en valeur au point que même nos amies se sentirent rougir. Surtout que ce n'était pas que de l'extérieur : en plus d'être magnifique physiquement, cette femme laissait émaner un esprit d'une merveilleuse élégance. La première pensée qui vint dans la tête de nos amies était qu'elles voulaient absolument devenir aussi belles !

La matinée se déroula à une allure qui leur parut aussi rapide que la lumière. Leur Professeur les abandonna pour se rendre au niveau de sa bibliothèque, tandis que son épouse les emmenait dans la première chambre venue, celle de Linra. Là, elle les fit se déshabiller et leur fit essayer plus d'une heure durant d'innombrables ensembles de lingerie, avant d'en choisir une sélection qu'elle multiplia d'un geste de la main, et qu'elle fourra pêle-mêle dans une valise qui leur serait offerte à chacune. Après cela, elle ajouta des vêtements noirs moulants qui semblaient servir de véritable combinaison.

- Il s'agit de tenues polyvalentes, indiqua t'elle d'une voix calme et enchanteresse à l'opposé de son infatigable excitation. Elles vous serviront généralement pour le combat, si vous devez en mener, car elles sont écrites d'une énorme quantité de runes. Avec, une fois la capuche et le masque liés mis sur votre tête, vous pourrez respirer sous l'eau, dans des atmosphères hostiles, vous verrez la puissance des sortilèges reçus diminuer de près de moitié, de même que vous n'aurez plus à subir aucun des désagréments inhérents aux jeunes femmes. Il y a encore d'innombrables avantages, mais vous les découvrirez par vous-même.

Décrire tout ce qui fut ajouté par la suite prendrait plus de place que cela n'est concevable. Linra et Irina reçurent en tout et pour tout plus de cinquante ensembles de vêtements tous plus élégants les uns que les autres, chacun étant conseillé pour un moment particulier de la journée. Etonnamment, les robes étaient rares, la majorité de leurs vêtements étant des ensembles de pantalons et vestes moulants et des jupes, certaines courtes comme demandé à Poudlard et la plupart très… légères.

Toutefois, ce qui retint le plus leur attention, ce fut un uniforme. Il s'agissait non pas là de celui de Poudlard, mais d'une tenue d'apparat réellement militaire. Dès que l'épouse du Professeur le sortit de ses valises, l'ensemble retint la vue et le souffle des deux jeunes filles.

Il s'agissait là d'un pantalon de velours noir aux reflets bleutés, cousu au niveau des poches de côté et des fesses d'un ensemble d'arabesques d'argent. Ces braies étaient extrêmement moulantes, comme la majorité du reste. Des chaussures d'un luxe impressionnant étaient visiblement faites non pas pour être simplement portées mais pour être subies plus qu'autre chose, du moins à en juger par la difficulté que l'épouse du Professeur eut à les soulever. Cousues de plaques d'acier magiquement réduit et recouvert de velours noir, elles semblaient peser horriblement lourd.

- J'aurais bien aimé les alléger magiquement, indiqua Francine, mais mon mari a refusé, arguant que cela vous musclerait les jambes sans requérir un entrainement inutile et une perte de temps journalière.

Après les chausses venait un maillot de soie blanche auquel était rattaché un bandeau servant visiblement à presser les seins pour réduire leur taille.

- Je devine ce que vous pensez, sourit l'épouse du Professeur. Il ne s'agit pas de dissimuler votre poitrine, mais au contraire de la rehausser. Des seins mis en valeur attirent plus sûrement le regard des hommes que ne le fait un talent certain. C'est comme ça que j'agis avec mon mari !

Venant après, il y avait une chemise toute aussi blanche que le maillot, qui complétait celui-ci en s'ouvrant en un décolleté d'une impressionnante profondeur.

Et enfin, il y avait une veste. Tout comme le pantalon, elle était de velours noir avec des reflets bleutés, et des coutures de fils d'argent. Des galons d'or en arboraient les épaules, et un insigne tout d'argent représentant un « P » majuscule était cousu au niveau du sein gauche, juste à côté du décolleté laissé proéminent. Le bas de la veste était attaché par des boutons d'or et tombait jusqu'au niveau des fesses.

Il fallut nombre de réarrangements et de mesures supplémentaires pour que leur habilleuse se montre enfin satisfaite. A ce moment-là, il y avait plus de dix heures qu'elles se trouvaient dans cette pièce, à essayer des vêtements, et étaient épuisées.

Le Professeur entra soudain, les surprenant, et se dirigea vers elles avec une cravache à chevaux en main. Immédiatement, il hurla :

- Jambes droites ! Dos droit ! Ventre rentré ! Seins sortis ! Chevelure domptée ! Visage de marbre ! Pensées dissimulées !

A chaque critique, Le Professeur donnait un coup de cravache dans les airs, à chaque fois un peu plus près du visage de ses élèves.

- Il va falloir que vous répétiez cela souvent ! Vous en aurez bien besoin !

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance encore bien plus militaire que précédemment…

…

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

- Jeunes filles, cela fait maintenant un an que vous êtes ici. Il vous reste énormément de choses à apprendre, mais vous vous êtes d'ores et déjà hissées au niveau de mes meilleurs élèves. Vous pouvez en être fières.

Linra et Irina rougirent soudain en se regardant en chien de faïence. Les compliments du Professeur étaient extrêmement rares. Qu'il en fasse un prouvait qu'il le pensait sincèrement.

_Quelles idiotes_, pensa t'il en ouïssant leurs pensées.

- Il est désormais temps que votre apprentissage prenne fin.

Ses élèves ouvrirent soudain tous grands leurs yeux, abasourdies par l'annonce.

- Arrêter ? Mais… mais professeur, nous ne sommes pas prêtes ! Nous n'avons même pas terminés les travaux que vous nous avez demandés !

- Cela importe peu, vous avez acquises les connaissances nécessaires à leur achèvement. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les adolescentes préférèrent ne rien répondre à cela.

- Toutefois, j'ai encore une mission à vous confier. Ecoutez-moi bien.

Il se leva alors, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains jointes derrière le dos.

- Savez-vous quel est mon nom ?

Linra et Irina se regardèrent alors avec interrogation. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment posée la question. Pour elles, il était « Le Professeur », parfois « Le Sadique ». Plus rarement « L'Enfoiré ».

- Je me nomme Léonard.

Les deux filles comprirent alors soudain. Depuis le début, il leur rappelait une personne en particulier… rien d'étonnant à cela ! Il était le père de « leur » Léo !

- Je vois que vous avez compris. Je suis effectivement le père du gamin. La mission que je souhaite vous confier est la suivante : vous mettre à son service. Vous pouvez refuser, mais je vous le déconseille… de par votre statut, il vaut mieux pour vous bien choisir votre camp dans la guerre à venir.

- Notre statut ? Répéta Irina sans comprendre. La Guerre ?

- Allons, il est temps pour vous de partir !

Sur ces mots, le professeur claqua des mains, et une pression immense submergea ses élèves une seconde durant, avant de s'évanouir comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite, il leva une main au-dessus de la tête de chacune des deux filles, se préparant à leur faire réaliser un transplanage forcé. Juste avant d'achever son mouvement, il murmura :

- Au fait, Irina… tu es une métis de Gobelins.

La Russe ouvrit grand les yeux en ouïssant cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'une autre réaction qu'elle disparut dans le flash typique du luminoplanage.

…

Lorsque Linra se retrouva dans son dortoir de Poudlard, une année après son départ, elle pensait que son lit aurait disparu, mais il n'en était absolument rien. Tout lui paraissait semblable à voici quelques mois, de la façon dont ses deux amies étaient allongées jusqu'à leur manière de réciter leurs cours préférés dans leur sommeil.

Il était relativement tôt, ce matin-là. L'heure du lever ne devant pas tarder à approcher, elle décida de ne pas s'étendre, déposa ses affaires au sol et s'empara d'un bon livre dans le but d'aller dans la salle commune du cinquième dortoir en attendant que ses camarades s'éveillent. Quelle serait leur surprise de la voir revenue ! Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas être vexés, méfiants ou en colère.

C'est lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir que le réveil magique retentit fortement en hurlant :

« BIPBIPBIP ! SIX HEURES ! TROIS SEPTEMBRE NONANTE TROIS ! BIPBIPBIP ! »

Sous la surprise, elle en laissa tomber son livre, et ouvrit grand la bouche…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UHDS**_

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Mouahaha !** ^^

**Au prochain chapitre, le ton est semblable… avec le retour de Léo !**

**Quelques passages peuvent semble rapidement passés… la raison en est qu'ils seront largement expliqués dans le chapitre suivant.**

**I. **_Les niveaux de la magie_** : Voir ma fiction Magie, chapitre onze.**

**II. **_Francine_** : Le nom de l'épouse de Professeur fait partie de l'anagramme la plus complexe de l'histoire… Derrière cette fausse identité, est-ce la mère de Léo ?**

**III. **_En plus d'être marié, j'ai cinq enfants, trois fils et deux filles, _**dixit Le Professeur**. **Léo aurait-il des frères et sœurs ?**


End file.
